Black Rain: ZEROs
by U.N.S
Summary: Rewrite of Naruto:Black Rain: Shunned and betrayed, the Jinchuurikis were taken by the mysterious and advance superpower of the West. 10 years later they return stronger than ever and commanding an army ready to bring the Elemental Nations to its knees.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Hello this is a rewrite of my original Fanfic "Naruto: Black Rain" This will be a slight crossover to several scifi movies and games out their ie. "Metal Gear Solid." So expect modern and slightly advance technologies to play a major role in the story. Also there will be a lot of self created nations and characters in this fic, just giving you a heads up. Don't worry I'll be explaining them along the way.

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

…. Transmissions

**Prologue**

"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster.  
And if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."  
- Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

(Elemental Continent South East of the Land of Fire)

Four figures, walked slowly down the sandy hill of the beach, their pace was slow and graceful, in the middle of group was a large chestnut colored casket. Covering the casket, was a large red colored flag with a massive picture of a silver eagle with its head held high and its wings spread wide ready to take flight, between it talons, it held a black tear drop shaped rain droplet. A gust of wind blew part of flag on the right side of casket aside, revealing the name and rank of the man in the casket "Ivan Davisky, Supreme commander and founder of Black Rain."

Bringing up the rear of the four was a long line of men and women in black, grey and white uniform marching in unison. Leading them were two men, both of the figures held an aura of power and authority. The man on the left was older than the man on the right. He was dressed in a black trench coat that went down to his knees, which hid the Kevlar armor he wore underneath, a pair of clip cases were strapped onto the front of the man's left hip, a SOCOM pistol rested on his right thigh as well as a large Boey knife, black leather gloves covered his hands. The man's face was bare with a chiseled visage; his steel colored hair was smoothed back to the back of his skull. He wore a standard green army beret on his head.

The other man also wore a black trench coat as well. However instead of wearing Kevlar armor, he wore varies pieces of power armor. Black and grey dominated the color scheme of his clothing, thicker armor covered his shoulders, while the lower part of his face was partially covered with a gas mask (Imagine Colonel Radec's gas mask), his ocean blue eyes, stared out at the casket in the front, his messy blonde hair was kept in check under a Black Rain special forces officers peaked cap, with several blonde strands that fell around his eyes. On his right thigh, he also held a pistol, a modified M1911 Colt, with a belt around his waist holding a combat knife, on his back, strapped a HF-Blade.

"You know, I never really thought that I would see the day that the Supreme Commander dies." Said the man beside the gas mask wearer; his replied came from a metallic synthesize voice.

"It was unavoidable…. The supreme commander was never one to back down from a fight… especially, if it's against that man." The person replied quietly, while the other nodded in reply. The progression finally made it to the sea, in front of them was a heavy VTOL with it ramp lowered and its crew waiting for them.

"Still," the person continued as they walked to the VTOL, "this puts us in a severe disadvantage, though we have virtually quashed all the insurgents that the enemies had created in the Fatherland, with the lost of Ivan, the surprise attack on our homeland and the sudden recall of our oversea forces had left most of our overseas territories and outpost vulnerable to attacks from our enemies."

"Not exactly Fox, were not in a complete disadvantage."

Taking his eyes away from the casket, Fox gave a confused look at the man.

"And why is that Gene?" Asked Fox in his cold Metallic voice

Without looking at Fox, Gene said, "it's true that we are currently vulnerable to that traitor Wolf, the rest of Harbinger and their ally, the Venicekie Empire. But with their sudden assault on the Fatherland. The death of not only Ivan but the death of hundreds if not thousands of people in the Elemental Continent, had dissolved the petty difference that the people have here; this prompted them to work together. Also this will allow them to better accept our rule, over not just the homeland but the other lands in our control as well. Due to the fact we are the only ones that have the technology and number to standup against Wolf and his forces."

They stopped near VTOL, as the carriers lowered the coffin and stood at attention as Fox and Gene directed the rest of party into their separate units. The carriers stood back and saluted them as they walked over to the casket.

"And this brings me to my other point, Fox" Gene said eyeing Fox, as he moved to the front of the casket to give a speech, "With Ivan's death, I, as the second in command has been promoted to become the new CEO of Black Rain. We will need a new Field Commander to lead our forces in the field and-

"And you want me to fill in for that role? Asked Fox who wasn't surprised at all with the news.

Annoyed by the interruption the new CEO nodded.

Fox was silent for a moment before he gave his answer. "I accept"

"Excellent," said Gene as he put his hand on Fox's shoulder. "I have no doubts that you will do an admirable job out there, Naruto." Turning away, he began to move to his position, not noticing the glare that he was receiving.

Standing in front of Ivan's casket, the new Supreme Commander looked over at the assembled troops of Black Rain. As the soldiers quickly snapped at attention, he began his speech.

"During the time of the creation of the first shinobi village on this land, a group of men and women discovered an ancient architect, buried under the soil of this Continent. What they discovered was a structure that pre-dates the coming of the Sage of the Six Paths to this land it even pre-dates the birth of the Bijus as well. However what they found inside this structure is startling. They found technologies that are by far more advance than anything we have today." He stopped as he look over the troops. All of them were still at attention as they continued to listen to his speech. Taking a deep he continued.

"On closer inspection, the group found evidence that the structure itself was in fact a massive air warship, and it was man made. With this new information group concluded that humanity had existed far longer than we have ever thought, and that our ancestors are more advanced than we are today. After weeks and months of studying this architect, they discovered that this structure and the technologies inside it were still intact and operational, upon activating this structure, they also discovered, that the structure's archives hold much of the history of our forefathers, and also what happened to them. What they saw was disturbing. While the wars that were raged here are bloody and nightmarish, it pares in comparison to the utter carnage that our ancestors had wrought on this world, with their advance weapons they had destroyed their civilization and had degenerated the human race to what it is today." Gene said as his eyes hardened.

"With this new found knowledge, the group discussed what they should do with the technologies they found. Many believed that they should destroy the architect and its artifacts so that the people and the world will not suffer the same fate again. But one of them, their leader said that even if they were to destroy these artifacts, it wouldn't made much of a difference, humanity will simply find new ways to destroy each other. He convinces them that technologies weren't the reason why our forefathers destroyed each other. He suggested that they should use the ancient technologies and any others found in the future, to help bring about peace and stability to the world. He reasoned to the others that even with the formation of the Shinobi villages, wars won't end that easily. He suggested that the ancient technology should be kept in secret and only to be used by people who will not abuse it. Men and women who will use these technologies to protect and lead the Elemental Continent and others in secret, after much debate, the rest finally agreed to it. They planned it carefully; each of the men and women with the exception of the leader went and formed the Countries and Shinobi villages that exist today. Each one assumed the position of a figure head leader where they deal with the every day politics of the land. While in the shadows, with the help of the ancient architect, the leader created the advance military organization that will become the true power over this land and others, thus giving birth to us, the military organization called "Black Rain." And that man, the founder and father of this organization ...was Supreme Commander Davisky…."

Tuning out from Gene's speech, the new Field Commander brought his gaze back at the casket. Hundreds of emotions and memories flooded his mind as he remembered what Ivan had done, for not just him but many others that had suffered as much as he did.

Closing his eyes he let the sound of the sea drown out Gene's voice as all the memories that had brought him to this moment passed before his eye's, memories of his abandonment by his mother and her clan, then the suffering he had endured as he tried to survive in the village from the beatings and tortures. To the time Ivan recruited him to Black Rain, where he met those that are like him, who became his brothers and sisters.

This was his life and the life of others, his and their legacies, he supposed. Naruto Uzumaki, code name Fox, leader of the Jinchuuriki Unit, commander of Army ZERO, and now, the Field Commander of the Whole Black Rain arm forces and second in command of Black Rain. This is his story….

**Black Rain: ZEROs**

**Prologue End**

Disclaimer: this is the prologue of the rewrite of Naruto Black Rain. This time I want to know what people think of it, before I post any more chapters.


	2. Chapter 1: Rise of ZERO

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the crossover stories I implemented here. I only own my own characters and my self created countries.

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

…. Transmissions

Chapter 1: Rise of ZERO

_Si vis pacem, para bellum_

_- __Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_Translation: __If you wish for peace, prepare for war_

(Konoha ten years ago)

"This is unacceptable Sarutobi." said Ivan as put down the written report that the Kage had just given to him.

"You and the other leaders of the Elemental countries were given specific instructions in maintaining order on this continent while we are out overseas dealing with outer threats!" slapping the report on Sarutobi's desk.

"And from what I've read and seen, with the exception of the new Fifth Mizukage, neither you nor any one else had made any attempt to maintain order! Missing-nins are running rapt and creating civil unrest in smaller nations and villages, civil wars are brewing, and criminal organizations are gaining more power than they should!"

Grimacing Sarutobi look up at the chalk white face of the leader of Black Rain and spoke in a strong voice, even though inside he was shaking with fear from the amount of anger and killing intent that is emitting from the man's aura. "With all due respect Ivan-sama… but Konoha and the other Ninja Villages are still recovering from the Third Shinobi War, and to make matters worse, many of the villages, Konoha included came under attack by the Bijuus as well!" gesturing to the village which is currently under heavy construction. "We simply don't have the resources or the numbers to deal with anything that is outside of our villages. If you can spare some resources and troo-"

He was interrupted when all of a sudden the he found himself being forced down onto his desk by an invincible force. Grunting and gasping he manage to lift his head, he was met with Ivan's eyes they were cold, his eyes are as red as blood and they gave an eerie glow. He soon realized that Ivan was using the mysterious psychic power that many in Black Rain use.

Sarutobi gulped as he tried to keep his near un-controllable terror that was now rising within him. He may be the Hokage….he may be called the "Professor", but that pales in comparison to Ivan, hailing from the mysterious and powerful Black Rain. The man himself was a legend. He was also a mystery to the majority of the Shinobi world as no one but the Kages, Daimyos and a select few had ever seen him and even fewer had seen the man in action.

Sarutobi counted himself as one of the few lucky ones that had seen Ivan in combat, and from what he had seen Sarutobi can very well say that Ivan can easily overpower him without even lifting a finger. But that wasn't what made the Third fear him, what really made the Third fear him is that Ivan is the undisputed leader of Black Rain, the organization that rules the Elemental Countries through the Kages and Daimyos in secret. It commands the largest standing army the continent has ever seen, numbering in the millions. They occupy the west and lower south of the rest of the continent outside of the Eastern sphere of the continent where the Elemental Continent resides. Though Black Rain rules openly in the west and south, for some reason they don't in the east. This has always baffled the Kages. However such knowledge died with the first Kages, the only one who knows the reasons are Black Rain themselves and they never shared it with any of the Kages after the original had died. Not only Black Rain rules the continent and has massive arm forces it also more advance than the countries they rule. And to make Black Rain even more powerful was the fact that many of its members process deadly abilities know as psychic. They also control ancient technologies making them far more advance than anyone else, while the shinobis need to train for many years to be able to defeat or destroy large areas, or numbers, and there are very few of those. Black Rain soldiers can easily do the same thing in seconds.

Sarutobi needs to deal with situation carefully. If he would to make one wrong move, Ivan could easily bring the psychic techno advance armies of Black Rain down upon him and the village, and he and his ninja's won't be able to stop him. Not that Ivan needs to even send his troops here he alone can easily raze the village to ground on his own, and said person look like his about to explode.

"Don't….you….make … excuses." growled Ivan his eyes glowing dangerously.

"If Kiri, the weakest of the five great ninja village was able to stop the bloodline purges and over throw their fourth Mizukage in a matter of weeks, then Konoha, even in her weakened state can deal with small problems that are as simply as eliminating a bandit camp, compared to the full scale revolution that Kiri just went through!"

Snarling the leader of Black Rain began to pace around the office, cursing every so often in a language that the third did not understand. After a few seconds, Ivan finally stopped his pacing. Sighing he turned to Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi," said Ivan, eyeing the Third with a cold calculating stare, his tone no longer filled with anger, now calm and steady.

"For disobeying orders from Black Rain I should relieve you and the other Kages of your title and put the whole Elemental continent under military occupation."

Sarutobi panicked as he started to struggle under invincible pressure that holding him, trying to get Ivan to see reason.

"However," Ivan continued ignoring Sarutobi's feeble attempts in breaking his psychic hold on him.

"I'm going to tell you what I told the other Kages and Damyios so listen carefully."

And the Third felt the psychic pressured lifted and he was to sit up. Wincing from pressure on his muscles in his back he sat back up in his chair and nodded at Ivan to continue.

"I'm willing to give you another chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of Black Rain. I'm going to give you and the other Kages another ten years to accomplish what you meant to do."

Sarutobi brightened under the prospect of receiving a second chance.

"You'll also be given additional resources and funding in the reconstruction of your village and the training of new recruits for your shinobi force."

Sarutobi smiled at this, with the financial and economic support that Black Rain is giving, Konoha will be able to stand back on her two feet in no time!

"However," continued Ivan, interrupting the Hokage's train of thought.

"If you fail us again," Said Ivan, his voice becoming cold again.

"Then you may rest assured that we will take matters into our own hands. And that's something that you don't want to happen Hokage…. besides, remember the Moon Kingdom incident five years ago?" The Third paled at this; the Moon Kingdom incident was a major crisis to many of the Elemental Nations, where the tyrannical leader of the Moon Kingdom began a series of military campaigns against the smaller nations that are next to his borders. These military advances from the Kingdom would have sprouted the Fourth Ninja War. However, Black Rain forces responded quickly to the situation by deploying the 10th army's 45th Extermination Division in a surprise attack on the Kingdom in the dead of night. At daybreak the Moon Kingdoms cities lay in ruins, and their population decimated. The Moon Kingdom just didn't see it coming. The event however was completely covered up. To the general public the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by a coalition of Shinobis from Konoha and Suna. It was estimated that three quarters of the Kingdom's population were systematically exterminated. Currently what remains of the Moon Kingdom is now isolated from the other nations and is under heavy surveillance by Black Rain military intelligence the "O.M.I." _(Office of Military Intelligence)_

The Third Shuddered at the prospect, if Black Rain was to intervene then it will be the end of the Elemental Countries as they know of! No, he refuses to let that happen! Looking back at Ivan's white face, he spoke carefully.

"Yes, I remember that incident, how can I forget? I saw first hand what your soldiers were capable of; I was there when they burned down the capital and their crucifixion of the nobilities. Then your O.M.I's occupation further shattered the nation forever breaking it! You think I want that to happen again, much less in Konoha?!"

Ivan smiled, "then I believe that, you understand the consequences then, Hokage?"

Sarutobi merely nodded.

"Good" Ivan said as he straightened himself, "now that you know the consequences if you fail again… let's move on to the next subject at hand then, colonel!"

The door behind Ivan opened and Sarutobi tilted his head to the side to see who was entering his office.

Strolling into his office was a man he immediately recognizes as a high ranking officer. Judging by his looks Sarutobi discern that the man was around mid thirty's. The man's eyes were brown matching his hair color which was cut short to around his neck and a goatee around his mouth. He wore a standard Black Rain officer's uniform, a black trench coat that went down to his knees, leather gloves and combat boots. Several cases were strapped to his waist along with a weapon that Sarutobi recognized as an ancient weapon, a pistol he believe it was called.

The man walked up to Ivan and gave a crisp salute, in which Ivan return.

Turning to Sarutobi, Ivan gestured to the colonel "allow me to introduce Colonel Mikhail Polenin, he commands the S.T.A.F unit _(Special Tactics Assault Force)_ in the Special Forces division."

Sarutobi stood and shook Mikhail hand giving him a smile.

"It's good to meet you Colonel."

Mikhail merely gave a curt nod before retracting his hand.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way," said Ivan clapping his hands together. "Its time for us gets back to business, but before we begin, you must understand Sarutobi that everything that's said stays in this room. I don't need to tell you what will happen if you tell anyone without our consent?"

The Third nodded.

Satisfied, Ivan gave Mikhail a nod for him to begin.

"Thank you sir," Mikhail said before looking at Sarutobi.

"Now as the Supreme Commander said the information that will be given to you is strictly confidential on the highest level of secrecy, it has been classified as an X rank secret."

Sarutobi's narrowed his eyes. X rank is the highest ranking in both Shinobi and Black Rain forces making it even higher than S rank. While S ranks are used to simply identify Jutsu and people who are considered to be Jonin and Kage level. It's also used for information that is confidential to low ranking members of society. Breaking it means imprisonment or execution. X rank however, is another story, it also classify dangerous and high level powers and people, but unlike S rank all things that are X ranked usually mean that they are above and beyond Kage and Sanin level. X rank information are also confidential, but they are restricted to anyone but the ones that need to know, to reveal X rank information without authorization results in the immediate execution of said person and anyone that the person knows, no exceptions.

From as far back as he can remember, X rank had only been used three times, all of which were connected with Black Rain. The first was, well… the formation and the secrecy of Black Rain. The second was the total restriction of access to the west and lower southern part of the continent by Black Rain. The third was on a project known as Harbinger, from what he, remembered it was an attempt by Black Rain in creating genetic enhanced super soldier, last he heard the program was deactivated for unknown reasons, though he believe it had something to do with Black Rain's inability to interfere in the Third Shinobi War. Shaking his head he pulled himself from his train of thought only to see that the colonel was taking out a folder and was handing it to him.

Taking the folder out from his breast pockets of his trench coat Mikhail held it to Sarutobi.

"This is a copy on the information of the project that we're here to explain to you. Inside is the complete information on the project and the candidates that are required." The colonel said his eyes never leaving Sarutobi's face.

Sarutobi took the folder and sat back down in his desk. Before viewing the folders contents, he spotted a symbol on the front, a capital N. looking at in confusion, he try to discern what it meant when….

"Nulla"

Looking up Sarutobi, tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?"

"Nulla," repeated Mikhail "It means zero or none in one of the ancient and dead languages known as Latin."

Sarutobi open his mouth in an "Oh" expression, before opening the folder and started to read the content:

**Black Rain High Command Priority Order**

**08573N-76**

**Code: **Juliet-X-Bravo

**From:** Supreme Commander Ivan Davisky, CEO of Black Rain, Colonel Mikhail Polenin, Head of the Special Tactics Assault Force unit and Doctor Jennifer Kyle Chief Medical Officer of Black Rain Medical and Research Development

**To: **puppet leaders, Kages, Hokages, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage.

**Subject: ** Project ZERO

**Classification:** X-Rank (O.M.I Directive)

_/start file/_

_Davisky,_

_Due to increasing threats of the __Venicekie Empire's aggressive totalitarian expansion, the remerging threat of Harbinger and the slow colonization of the new territory. I believe it is in the Fatherland's best interest to begin a new super soldiers program. However in order to counter all three objectives, instead of creating a battalion of soldiers. I believe the creation of an army of super soldiers is required._

_However from what Dr. Kyle had reported candidates must be physically and mentally superior to the average human. Also all members must be telesthetic or psychic. If not then high casualty rate from processes is expected._

_To lower death rate, I request that the project will be divided into three branches those who are both physically and mentally superior will put into the Storm Trooper program dubbed "Skitarii," those who are only physically superior will be placed in the "Auslesekommando" program and those that are only mentally superior will be placed in the "Szellemkép" program._

_Additionally to reprimand the mistakes in project Harbinger all candidates must be at the age of five or younger and must not have any family ties what so ever. Those that had undergone traumatic situations are deeply recommended. All candidates must not have any mutations or bloodlines of any sort._

_It's in my hope that we are able to procure at least ten units of Skitariis and at least four regiments of Auslesekommando and Szellemkép….._

Sarutobi continue to read, with increasing digust and horror. From the information that is given to him, Black Rain is attempting recreate genetic monsters out of mere children! While they did the same thing in Harbinger, they used young adults.

Forcing himself back, he continued to read. It went on about the procedures and the side affects which only sickened the Hokage even more. Dear kami even Danzo isn't this extreme, this entire project makes Danzo's Root program look like child daycare centre!

It is not until he reached to the list of Candidates that he froze.

On the list of candidates that are eligible for the Skitarii branch of the program was the name of all existing Jinchuurikis but the name that clench his heart was the name of Konoha's own Jinchuuriki:

**Subject 09:** Namikaze Naruto

**Age:** 5

**Occupation:** Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi

**Father:** Namikaze Minato (Deceased)

**Mother:** Uzumaki Kushina (Abandoned Naruto on birth)

**Elder Sister: **Uzumaki Kana (alive)

**Requirement: **Telesthetic: exceed expectation

Physical: exceed expectation

Mentality: exceed expection

Genetic Deformities: none (does not have Uzumaki bloodline)

**Project ZERO: **Approved

**Program Skitarii:** Approved

"By your facial expression I would say that you have discovered that your own Jinchuuriki has been listed as a candidate for Project ZERO?"

Sarutobi looked up to see that Ivan was eyeing him with his blood red eyes.

Sighing Ivan, lean on to Sarutobi's desk and spoke his voice low but not cold and deady, in fact Sarutobi swear he heard a trace of sympathy from it.

"Look, Hiruzen, I'm well aware that you promise Minato that you will care for Naruto and make him seen as a hero in Konoha. But you must understand that will never happen, his mother, his sister and the whole Uzumaki thinks of him as demon and abandoned him, left him to rot… and don't tell me that the villagers will treat him differently," as Sarutobi was opening his mouth.

"For the last few hours of me being in this village, I've already seen mobs of villagers outside of the orphanage practically screaming for the boy's blood!"

Sarutobi lower his head in sadness, no matter how much he tell himself that Ivan was wrong and that the villagers can change. In end it all come down to reality, the Villagers simply can't get over their hatred of the fox.

"However," continued Ivan "give him to us, and we'll guaranty his well-being, he will be accepted by us and others."

The Third went silent, contemplating what to say next. Naruto, trained and taken in by the powerful organization of Black Rain … it would ensure his safety and well-being.

Sighing in defeat he nodded weakly before collapsing back into his chair.

Ivan smiled and stood up, and gestured to the colonel that the times is up.

Mikhail nodded before taking the folder back from Sarutobi and began to walk towards the along side his leader.

As Ivan walked out, Mikhail stopped and turned around to face Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, I understand this is difficult, but this is for the best. But I'll give you my word that I'll look out for Naruto and the other Zero candidates."

Sarutobi gave a tired smiled and spoke his voice making him even older than he is "thank you, colonel that means a lot."

The Colonel nodded and was about to walkout when Sarutobi suddenly spoke.

"Before you go, tell me please what will become of Naruto in the future?"

Mikhail paused for a moment before giving Sarutobi a predatory smile.

"If he survives the procedure and training….then he will become… a god….amongst us."

Giving the Third another smile, the Colonel turned and walked out of the office, and Hiruzen never saw him again.

**Black Rain: ZEROs **

**Chapter 1 end**

**Sorry about the delay but this is my last year in high school and I'm trying to get University Applications done as quickly as possible.**

**For those who want me to update more quickly, well**** REVIEW!!!**** The more reviews, I get the more likely I will update faster. **

**Also in this story all the Jinchuuriki are roughly around the same age.**

**Information:**

**Auslesekommando:** Elite Commando in German

**Szellemkép:** Ghost in Hungarian

**Ivan Davisky:** The mysterious leader of Black Rain the oldest character in this story.

**Mikhail Polenin: **A high ranking Soldier in Black Rain, has connections to Harbinger

(He looks like Batman's mentor in "Batman Begins")

**OMI:** Is Black Rain Intelligence think of them as the CIA or KGB, just a hell of a lot more ruthless.


	3. Chapter 2: Rising Tension

Disclaimer: My apologies that this chapter is uploaded so late, but this year has been quite hectic for me, graduating and preparing for University etc… Also this chapter is a bit rushed as well. Anyway I believe you would want to get to the chapter at hand. Also thank you jozs001 for correcting me I'll that in mind in future chapters.

P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of the crossover stories I implement here. I only own my own characters and my self created countries.

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

…. Transmissions

'…_.'_Mental Speech

This story is a crossover to several other animes and games.

Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

- _"Black Rain does not fight to end wars, nor does it fight for peace. We merely fight to preserve the world."_

Ivan Davisky

Founder and former first Supreme Commander of Black Rain

(10 years later)

**The Ark**

Lieutenant Hatsue walked through the metal-, explosive- and Bio Energy- detector gates and into a massive dome shape metal structure, situated in the middle of the flying city called the Ark. Officially designated Black Rain HighCom facility B-5, or better known as "The Shield."

The weather is clear and the sun is shining down, filtering through the crystal glass windows overheard.

He march past officers and NCOs moving with purpose to whatever destination that occupied their time. He ignored the security personals, as they patrol the many different areas of the building their automatic weapons poised, ready to fire at anything out of the ordinary.

Hatsue approached the receptionist's station under the watchful gaze of a trio of heavily armoured marines.

High command is in an uproar, several hours ago, forward outposts in the Northern sector, transmitted a transmission on the emergency broadband network.

Reports indicated that Venicekie arm forces had invaded one of the two northern mainlands of the G.Z.C. (Grey Zone Continents). By invading the mainland the Venicekies had put themselves in striking distance by air at the fatherland. If they were to take the other northern mainland then they will have a staging point for their troops to launch amphibious invasions on Black Rain territories in the North.

"You're expected today, Lieutenant," the receptionist said. She was a young Chief Petty Officer and look like she didn't have a care or a clue, but her eyes gave her away. She knew something. Maybe not what, but she had undoubtedly pick up on the increase of security and grim faces of her commanding officers.

"Please proceed to elevator four" she said before returning her attention to screen in front of her.

Hatsue made a mental note to find out who this perspective person is, and see if she can be recruited into Section 8. OMI is always on the lookout for new recruits.

Hatsue walked to the solid steel wall and a pair of doors parted for him. He entered the small room and the doors slit shut with a quiet click.

A fingerprint pad and a retinal scanner extended from the wall. Hatsue press his hand onto the pad and a needle stabbed his index finger to procure blood for DNA identification. He blinked once then settled his chin on the retinal scanner. Red laser scanned his retinal scanning the eye structure comparing it to its sample bank. Once it's satisfied, the red laser light disappears and Hatsue lifted up his chin.

Activating Biometric Scan a robotic voice spoke to Hatsue.

Beginning procedure, please identify yourself

"Lieutenant Hatsue, OMI Intelligence Officer, Serial Number, 5769028."

Verifying…

There was pause then,

Verification complete, you may precede Lieutenant Hatsue.

The Doors parted and revealed a corridor lined with paintings of Warships sailing through both the sky and sea, and also of vicious battlefields.

Although he did not feel the descent Hatsue had just dropped at least 4 Kilometers into the city. Through solid layers of granite, reinforced concrete, plates of Titanium-A, EMP and Bio energy hardened metal.

He stepped off the elevator to a doubled door, guarded by a pair of Skitariis their cold dead like eyes scanning the entire corridor like predators before snapping to as he walked past them to the doors. They didn't salute and their hands rested on their weapons. They stared straight ahead. But Hatsue knew if he twitched the wrong way he would be killed in a microsecond.

The door silently swung open.

He entered and the doors closed behind him and locked. Hatsue recognize most of the brass that is seated in the massive crescent-shape table: Supreme Commander General Ivan Davisky, Field Commander General Gene, Fleet Admiral Joseph Whitmore, Air Marshal Weißer Falke, Colonel Vanik and newly promoted General Mikhail Polenin.

Another dozen officers were also present and all were of command ranks. This made Hatsue nervous. Each had tablets set before them which Hatsue recognize as his preliminary reports and the video fee of the emergency transmission.

Hatsue saluted.

Air Marshal Falke leaned forward and snapped off his display.

"Christ! Just how did we not know that they were launching an invasion this close to the Fatherland?

He banged his hand onto the table, "Why we were not informed? What the hell is OMI been doing?"

Vanik looked at the Air Marshal. "With all do respect, Air Marshal, No one is to be blamed, except for the one overlooked the Venicekies at the time. I'm more concerned as to what I'll response is to this incursion. We have no colonies or any major outpost in the North to shield the homeland from direct assaults. Not to mention, the area they may attack happened to be Elemental Nations, which is completely defenseless.

Vanik is one of the OMI's top officers and from what Hatsue heard, he's considered to be the most disliked officer in Black Rain. The man himself also had a sketchy history. From what others had said, the Colonel had orchestrated of a number of heavily classified projects. And while many of them had proved beneficial, his methods are questionable even for Black Rain standards.

While being a major asset to the organization, Vanik is nothing more then a coward who hides behind the protection and red tape of OMI. From what he can remember, Vanik had never served in the frontlines before.

Davisky straightened himself and pushed his display away and finally acknowledged Hatsue. He returned the salute. The Supreme Commander has a smooth face his eyes were blood red which pulse with psychic energy, his hair jet black with strands of silver in them. And though he may look like a man in his thirty's he's more than over several hundred years.

Hatsue tucked his hand behind the smalls of his back and moved his feet slightly apart, but otherwise did not relax a millimeter. One was never at ease in the presence of predators.

Davisky turned to Vanik. "Undermanned, not defenseless, Colonel. We would be completely defenseless if the 10th Army's 45th Extermination division, the 26th reconnaissance Battalion and the Elemental Militia Guards weren't there. We would be defenseless if the Northern Naval and Air fleet weren't there. And we most certainly are defenseless if Army ZERO weren't here."

"Of course sir," Vanik nodded pretending to listen; his eyes flickered back to the report again. "However, what I want to know is how we are going to respond to it?''

Looking at the Lieutenant, "From what Lieutenant Hatsue reported the size of the fleet that invaded the G.Z.C, is three times the size that is needed to attack an area that is several times smaller than the fatherland, obviously they are planning something."

This caused several murmur in the room as officers converse with each other.

"What do you think Lieutenant?" ask Admiral Whitmore

Hatsue snapped his head to the Admiral, startled by the sudden question.

'Sir," He said

"I can think of several possibilities," a holographic image of a world map appeared in the room.

"One, this is simply the beginning of a series of invasions that the Vicks are planning on the G.." The holographic map centered on four large grey zone continents. Between them the rest of world is covered in green and red; green for Black Rain on the right and Red for the Venicekie Empire on the left, as the officers watched, one of the grey zone mainland's turn red.

"By taking the first northern mainland, the empire would acquire an airfield to launch air strikes against the other areas." Pointing at the map, lines appeared as they pinpoint the trajectory the planes will take from the captured zone.

"And while the people in the remaining G.Z.C.s are caught unprepared by the sudden air raids, it will allow the Venicekies to launch warships in a surprise invasion from their occupied zones catching the G.Z.C.s in a two prong assault, one from the North and the other from the East." Finish Hatsue as multiple lines appeared from Eastern islands as they pinpoint the areas that might be hit.

Another wave of murmurs swept through the room.

Field Commander General Gene lean back in his chair, and rubbed his chin in thought." That's an interesting theory Lieutenant." He said indicating at the map.

"However, your theory has several flaws." He waves his hand and the map changed location to the outposts and islands in the green zones.

"For the Vicks to actually pull this off they would need to knock out both our naval and air fleets in the West and in the East. Unlike the North, the East and West are heavily fortified; additionally the bulk of the 6th and 9th army is stationed there along with at least a quarter of Army ZERO."

He looked at the assembled soldiers.

"With that amount of firepower it will be near impossible for them to take the islands."

Many of the officers nodded at this.

"I understand General," replied Hatsue, his face heating up a bit.

Gene merely waved his hand. "What's your next possible outcome?"

Nodding, Hatsue turn back to his audience.

"The next possibility is that Venicekie is planning a direct assault on one our territories."

There was a pause.

"Ridiculous," snorted Vanik,

Sneering, he turned his head to the council.

"With respect, Lieutenant Hatsue's judgment is obviously being impeded by his own personal feelings of the situation. I request that the Lieutenant be removed from this meeting at once and be subjugated to a immediate psycho-"

"Lets enough Colonel," said Ivan sharply

The Colonel instantly shut up and turned to face the Supreme Commander.

The others quieted down staring intently at their leader.

Ivan's stare down at the Colonel, and Vanik cringed under the Supreme Commander's piercing gaze.

"Colonel," Ivan began, his voice were as cold as the winter storms of Szibéria.

"May I remind you that Lieutenant Hatsue here is a key member of Black Rain just like yourself, and I advise that you show him just as much respect as you would with the other senior officers, despite how outlandish his assumption are, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Vanik, his face turning red, though Hatsue is not sure if it is out of shame or anger.

Ivan nodded before turning to Hatsue.

"Now Lieutenant, why don't you enlighten us on your theory, and while I don't support the Colonels choice of words, I have to agree with him, the idea that the Venicekie would bypass the G.Z.O to attack our nation is a bit farfetched."

His expression suddenly darkened.

"Unless you're talking about Elementáris,"

Hatsue gave an affirmative nod,

"That is what I'm talking about sir."

He waved his hand and the holographic map speed to the elemental nations. Boundary lines appeared all over the map, establishing the individual elemental nations.

"Out of all of our territories, the least defended and the most defended area is Eastern part of the Fatherland, "Elementáris.""

The Holographic map then dissolved into a picture of several men and women standing together, in the background the Ark stood in all its majesties. The man in the middle can be clearly recognized as Ivan Davisky.

"Since the beginnings of both Black Rain and the Elemental Nations, we constructed a system of government to rule Elementáris differently to the rest of our Fatherland and his colonial territories. While we govern the nations of Szibéria, Königshauses, Frost and the overseas openly, we work as a shadow government in Elementáris, using the Kages and the Daimyos to instigate our rule."

The Supreme Commander nodded

'That is correct, the reasons behind this decision is due to the fact that Elementáris is the most primitive and fractured area in the Fatherland."

Colonel Vanik's brow furrowed.

"If I may speak sir," he asked

The Supreme General nodded

"I might be missing something here but I would like to ask, what is this got to do with the Venicekie threat at all?" Vanik asked impatiently

General Gene raised an eye brow.

"You hadn't realized it yet, Vanik? Hmph, no wonder the Venicekie Empire were able to sneak past OMIs detection."

Vanik glared at the General

"With all due respect sir," growled Vanik,

"The OMI has always been the intelligence division of Black Rain since its founding, we have some of the best agents in the world, and we are also the ones responsible for Black Rain expansions overseas!"

"If, that's the case then it is not the agents fault." He said smirking at Vanik's reddening face "then it must be the fault and incompetence of the OMI director then."

"Why you…"

"Enough!" thundered Ivan

And both of them quieted down.

Ivan eyes were now glowing with a reddish hue, as every one felt a deep chill down there spine as if the temperature had just dropped several degrees.

He then spoke.

"What's done is done, there is no point in blaming anyone, all we can do now is to the situation at hand, now… both of you back in your seats!"

As the two officers grudgingly sat down, the Supreme Commander turned to Vanik,

"For your information Colonel, Elementáris has no sizeable defense force. Under section 358 we essentially don't exist in the public eyes in that sector. All we have in there is merely a skeleton crew of the 10th army's 201st marine division and several companies of Militian Guards. We mostly let the inhabitants handle their problems on their own. This also means we can't put a battlefleet in its water as well."

Turning back to the Lieutenant

"Because of this predicament Elementáris is probably the most vulnerable area of our fatherland. It is only the most logical area that they will attack."

"Sir" the Air Marshal said

"Even if the Vicks are planning to attack the Fatherland, they wouldn't be able to bypass the Northern Fleets; we have ships continuously patrolling the water and sky in that area."

"They were able to slip under our radar the first time, that tells us they are capable of doing it again."

"But sir that was different, they slip through our satellite system not through a battle fleet!"

"Be that as that may, I will not put aside the prospect of an attack on our homeland."

Ivan rubbed his temple before looking back at Hatsue.

"Is this all the information you Lieutenant?" he asked

"Yes sir" Hatsue said

"Then you may leave, continue to monitor the Venicekie attack force and report anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes sir" said Hatsue snapping a salute before quickly leaving the room.

Once the Lieutenant has left the room the room burst into activity, officers began to compare the current situation and weighing the possibilities, while others are speaking to their subordinates and directing orders.

Ivan lean back in his chair and sighed, the situation had just become far more complex.

General Polenin lean over and whispered, "Sir, preparation Operation Disclosure isn't ready yet, not for another five years. The newly recruited members of G-army haven't undergone the surgical transplants, the Genome army is still too small of a unit and the new prototype Titanicus airships are still in the test phase."

"I know General," replied Ivan, he pursed his lips.

"However the situation has changed, were going to have to go with the backup plan."

"But sir," Polenin interjected. "If we move our existing forces now, we would weaken our border defenses!"

"And what choice do we have?" demanded Ivan.

Turning back to the rest of officers, he stood up.

The room quieted.

Ivan over at his fellow officers and subordinates before speaking,

"While I still have my doubts at the idea that Venicekie would attack our homeland, I'm not about to take the risk."

Several of the Officers nodded.

"Let's why I'm enacting Emergency Protocol 42. All Black Rain forces are to mobilize at once and be put on high alert. Major," He said looking at a female brunette sitting at the left of the table.

"Begin notifying our field officers for mobilization and inform The Office of Public Affairs of the current situation and tell them to begin public broadcasts of the situation"

"Yes sir," Said the Major before disappearing from the room,

"In addition due to the potential threat of attacks in Elementáris, I have decided to push forward Operation Disclosure."

This caught several of the officers off guard.

"Sir" Ask one the commanders hesitantly

"Speak," said Ivan.

"I understand the reason for starting the Operation earlier, but the force required for the Operation isn't ready."

Ivan gave the Commander of piercing look and the Commander quickly shut his mouth.

"I'm well aware of that Commander, that's why we created several contingency plans, for this kind of scenario."

Turning back to the rest of the room,

"As the Commander had just elaborated, Operation Disclosure is still in the development stage. That's why the Special Forces branch and my self worked on an alternate Operation called "Firestorm."

He pressed several keys on his desk and the Holographic map of Elementáris reappeared.

"General Polenin will now debrief you on the Operation, General."

General Polenin stood up.

"Thank you sir,"

Turning to his audience, he began to speak.

"Operation Firestorm is a joint military undertaking, to quickly subdue and fortify Elementáris in the wake of a possible invasion on the homeland."

On the holographic map, names of villages and cities began to appear. Different areas of the map start to split and change colors Green for government friendly territories, Grey for neutral zones and Red for possible hostile territories."

"The strategies for taking the territories are roughly the same as Disclosure however the force that is use in Operation Firestorm will be significantly smaller."

Wordings began to scroll down ion the Hologram, names of different units and their respectable positions. What caught several officers' eyes was the name of the commander selected for the operation.

"Unlike Disclosure the forces that would be participating would only serve to secure and begin fortification of Elementáris. Once all areas have been confirmed secure, joint divisions from both 10th and 7th army would replace the advance force and continue construction of the defense grids."

Polenin took a deep breath then continued.

"Once the relief force takes command of Elementáris," Polenin continued "the advance force would be ship back to the frontline and to the next conflict zone."

There were several murmurs as the officers absorb the information.

Finally Colonel Vanik stood up,

"If I may ask, General," he said in a calculating voice, "While the strategy you had lay out is effective, I couldn't help but question your choice of the commander for this operation."

He touched the holographic pad on his table.

The map disappeared and a picture of a man appeared. The man looks to be in his early twenties, he has flowing spiky blond hair that came down to his neck, with several sharp strands covering his forehead and his cold ocean blue eyes. The lower part of the man's face is covered with a terrifying metal gas mask. The man also wore a long black trench coat that went down to his knees where he wore a pair of combat boots, though underneath the coat they can see partially exposed black and grey combat vest and armor.

"Commander Colonel Fox" said Vanek

"Real name, Naruto Namikaze, age twenty one, place of origin Elementáris, field commander of Army ZERO, was inducted into Black Rain at the age of five, participated in five major campaigns, awarded five purple hearts, eight golden Stars of Valor, six silver Crosses, two medals of Honor and one golden Eagle for actions and heroisms beyond the call of duty."

"An impressive record," Said Vanek

"However…" he continued looking up

"While the actions and loyalty of Colonel Fox are not questionable, we must remember that like many members of Army ZERO, Fox originated from an abusive and isolated environment. I believe that placing him and any other ZERO members in the area where most of their more…negative past experiences will only inhibit their capabilities and jeopardize their mission." Said Vanek

"May I suggest," he continued, as his subordinate handed him several files.

"Instead of sending in ZERO units, we send in-

"That would not be necessary," Polenin interrupted, looking back at Vanek with a bored look. "While your doubts are understanble Colonel, it is unnecessary."

Turning back to look at the hologram, he couldn't help but feel a sense of fatherly pride as he gaze at the picture.

"You and many others may see the past as a problem, but I see it as a benefit, while this Operation is for the benefit of the Fatherland it also serves in ZEROs self interests. Some of their members may see this as us giving them a way achieve their vengeance on their abusers and they would be securing Elementáris at the same time. Either way it's a win a win situation," finishes the General as he turn to look at Ivan.

"That is correct," said Ivan "The ZEROs has never failed us before and I have great confidence in Fox. Besides…" he continued with a smile "this would also enforce the ZEROs loyalty to the Fatherland."

He looked at the assembled officers,

"If that is all, then this meeting is adjourned I trust you all know your duties. Field Commander General,"

He said nodding to Gene.

"Notify Fox debrief him on his assignment."

Gene nodded and along with the other officers and their subordinates rose and saluted Ivan before filing out of the room along with an angry red face Colonel.

General Polenin had just finished putting his papers away and was about to leave when….

"General, a word with you,"

"Sir," Polenin said as he return to his seat.

The Supreme Commander waited until the door closed before speaking.

"My apologies for delaying you General but this cannot wait."

He looked up into the dark ceiling and Ivan sudden felt a sudden surge of physic energy.

Suddenly he sense multiple flickers of energy in the room. Then he heard the sounds of flapping cloaks. Looking up was able to get a quick glimpse of torn red cloaks before they disappeared back into the dark ceiling.

'_Hunters'_ he noted seeing their trademark cloaks. The Hunters were one of the first few successful genetic engineered soldiers and were key to the formation of the more advance and powerful units like Harbinger and ZERO. Attached to the OMI branch, they generally deal with internal problems, counter insurgencies, intelligence work, and assassinations. Sometimes they were even used bodyguards for high ranking officials in Black Rain.

Like all other super soldiers, the genetic enhancements they received, gave them several special abilities, unlike the Harbingers and the ZEROs, Hunters are not as psychically aware and thus are not able to use any of its attributes. However like them, the Hunters do possess heighten speed and strength allowing them to lift an armor vehicle and dodge bullets with ease. They can also manipulate shadow as well, using it to rapidly transport themselves to area to another, killing someone by just attacking their shadow and even controlling ones actions by coming into contact with their shadows. Other abilities are shape shifting making them perfect for espionage and assassinations. Their senses are also heightened allowing them to sense their enemies and quickly predict their movements.

Their weapons of choice is an automatic gas powered crossbow that fire superheated bolt rounds that can pierce through Standard Infantry MTV armor, as if it was paper. Their melee weapon is a mechanized Gun staff with electric circuits powering both ending that can send over fatal volt of over forty thousand at a person once coming into contact. Other weapons like the Special Forces Ballistic knife are also employed by the Hunters.

Polenin eyed the ceiling darkly. Even though the Hunters are loyal agents, they still exhibit a sense of unease to him and many other Psychics. Most likely because Hunters are immune to psychic mind probes and Psychics are usually uncomfortable when they do not know what others are thinking around them.

The Supreme Commander nodded towards the ceiling and Polenin felt their energy began to fade until they disappear from the room.

After the last of the Hunters had left, Ivan looked back at the General who had returned his gaze back to his leader.

"General Polenin, what I am about to discuss with you is extremely confidential, no one knows about this, and I expect it to stay that way, that is until the Operation Firestorm is finished." Putting his hand into his trench coat, he pull out a file and putting it on the table.

"Mikhail do you still remember your old unit."

Polenin eyes immediately hardened.

'What do they have to do with this?"

Ivan glared back at him and Mikhail suddenly felt a strange foreboding.

Ivan continued to look at him before saying in a lifeless voice.

"Everything…"

_To be Continued…_

Sorry if there isn't any action yet, but I need to put down the theme first. I promise that there will be action in the next chapter. Also some of the things like why is Naruto in his twenties when its only ten years will be answered in due time. Oh yeah check my profile for pictures of the story.

**Info: recommend reading**

**Black Rain:** A highly advances military organization that governs half of the world nations. Currently it's the world largest empire, originated somewhere between the western and eastern territory of their continent. They rule the Elemental nations in the East, in secret for reasons currently unknown. It's one of the three super powers.

**Venicekie Empire:** A nation overseas in the East. Its territory stretches across their entire home continent and several smaller neighboring islands and continents. There government is a fascist monarchy system similar to Japan during WWII. Their population by far the largest in the story, technology wise they are inferior to Black Rain but not by a lot. It's one of the three super powers in the world and a major threat to Black Rain. They hold the world's largest armies.

**Harbinger:** A mysterious and highly advance military organization that broke away from Black Rain. Currently not much is known about them, except that their technology is equal if not more advance than Black Rain, likely working with Venicekie. It's considered the third unofficial super power in the world, most likely the most advance faction in the story.

**The Grey Zone Continents:** the Grey Zone continents are lands that are not controlled by any of the three powers. They are the only things that separate both Black Rain and Venicekie. It's because of them that neither of the two powers can openly declare all out war against each other, without conquering the continents and thus wasting resources and manpower. Because of this both factions are reduced to espionages and raids against each other. Black Rain usually uses them and their outer outpost as barriers incase of an invasion from Venicekie. Ironically the inhabitants of these continents are unaware of the outside occurrences and their strategic importance, though it has been reported that the inhabitance are far more primitive to the big three.

**Szibéria:**

The northern territory of the Fatherland just next store to the Elemental Countries, it's where Black Rain originated. The majority of the people are Nordic, blonde hair and blue eyes etc. Their national language it Hungarian as their country, Szibéria means Siberia in Hungarian. Their country environment is extremely hostile similar to Russia. The people are ultra militaristic they were already in their mid twentieth century era before Ivan discover the Ark and the other Ancient Technologies.

**Königshauses and Frost:** Königshauses means The Royal family and Frost is…Frost These two represent the two nation called The Royal Empire and the Republic of Frost. Both of these nations are from the anime called Pumpkin Scissors. In my story the lands of Pumpkin Scissor are part of the Fatherland they are the Southern Territory in the Fatherland's home continent. Here Black Rain moved into these two countries after their war against each other and dissolved both nations government and assimilated them. How they did it will be revealed. Also 2nd Lieutenant Alice L. Malvin the female protagonist in the anime will also make a cameo appearance in the story. I gave them a German background because their situation is similar to the Germans after WWI. Their language will be German. Both nations were in their Industrial WWI era before Black Rain came in.

**Elementáris:**

German for Elemental, It's the name of the Eastern Territory, which is the Elemental Nations. Out of the four nations in the main continent they are the most primitive. The other more advance tech they have are very few and other imported by Black Rain or found Ancient Tech that they somewhat know how to use.


	4. Chapter 3: Commander Fox

P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of the crossover stories I implement here. I only own my own characters and my self created countries.

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

…. Transmissions

'…_.'_Mental Speech

This story is a crossover to several other animes and games.

I apologize that it took so long to get this chapter out but first year university is harder than I thought and I also getting ready for exams as well. Not to mention this is my first fight scene so I been editing and re-editing it. Anyway here the chapter and enjoy.

New pictures on my profile go check them out they are the weapons that Venicekie uses and a new picture for Naruto this is my final picture of what Naruto wears into combat.

Also I would like to thank jozs001 for correcting me on the Hungarian translation of Ghost for now on Ghost will be written as "Kísértet."

As always please review!

Chapter 3: Commander FOX

- _"Idealist are fools, but they are fools that keep humanity from jumping into the abyss."_

Namikaze Naruto (FOX)

Colonel and Field Commander of ZERO and other military forces

**The Ark**

**Gene**

Gene looked out of his office's window at the mobile metal city of the Ark. The setting sun cast a red hue over the towering buildings, reflecting off their silvery white textures and casting dark shadows off of the super structures. Even though he had seen this dozens of times, he still couldn't help but marvel at the creation of their ancestors. The architects and the technologies, older and more advance than anything in the modern world, even with them unlocking many of the Ark's secrets they've only scratched the surface of her power.

But from what little they had discovered, they were able to bring back thousands of years old of knowledge. From them they were able to give birth to Black Rain and give rise to power of their nation on a global scale.

Gene grinned as he remembered what Ivan, no, what Black Rain and the rest of the Fatherland set out to do, by utilizing the knowledge, the technologies and the weapons of their ancestors, to accomplish the long awaited goal of unifying the world under a single banner and bringing forth an age of peace and prosperity.

But, unfortunately, not everyone is on onboard and many had tried to resist them and might have jeopardized their goal Venicekie and Harbingers being the two main factors.

"azzal a céllal, hogy lenni fajta mi kell lenni könyörtelen " He mused as a destroyer class Titan airship pass in front of his office, escorted by a pair of F-22 Raptors.

A beeping sound from his desk interrupted his train of thought, turning away from that destroyer class Titan that was passing lazily by his window he grabbed the phone off his desk accidentally knocking down a picture frame next to it.

"Field Commander General Gene here," he said in a crisp voice.

"_Sir it's Major __Bernát_," said the voice from the receiver.

"Ah, Major, I was expecting you to call earlier," said Gene as he flipped the picture frame back up.

The photograph contained an image of three people, a man, a woman and a teenager. The man who was a younger version of Gene had his arm wrapped around the woman. His hair still held streaks of blond within the white. The woman's name is Alice L. örökös, his wife (nee Malvin). She and her family were one of the lesser noble families of Königshauses. After its assimulation into the Black Rain Empire, however, and with the abolishment of the noble class, her family like many others lost their status and privileges. Unlike the other nobles, she did not really care much for the loss since she is more dedicated to the military traditions of her family. She later joined Black Rain arm forces in Königshauses after the dissolution of its military and government and is now working to strengthen the new Black Rain government in her nation as a Captain of the tenth army's 32nd Infantry Company. The teenager that is standing between them is their sixteen year old son. He is a mirror image of his father, blonde hair like his parents, hazel-green eyes and a chiseled face like his father. He also inherited his mother love and patriotism for their country; he is just as dedicated to the military, the cause and has decided to pursue a career in the arm forces as well. He is currently studying at one the Naval Academies back in Szibéria.

"Has the orders of Operation Firestorm been transmitted to Colonel Fox? "

**Ark Communication Centre**

"They had been transmitted sir. Unfortunately with the enactment of Protocol 42 the level of communication trafficking has intensified." said Bernát, as he scans the large screen in front of the room.

The Communication Centre is the size of an auditorium with roles after roles high-tech computers and communication arrays. In the front is a large screen that shows the map of the world. On the map are glowing dots that signify Black Rain military outposts, bases, etc. The centre has a work crew of over three hundred members each working in keep the Ark connected to the rest of her territories. Like HighCom, the main Center is also situated in B-5 facility, "The Shield" and the reserved center is situated in B-3 facility in the OMI headquarter.

"We had to activate the backup centre just to maintain the entire system, not to mention that all communication transmitted must be coded and decoded upon arrival to its destination and vice-versa." He continued as a communication officer passes him a data pad.

He looked through the pad, before nodding at the officer.

"I just received confirmation General. The Retribution will rendezvous with the Eastern air fleet's 3rd battle group."

"_Excellent Major, notify the OMRD (Office of medical, research and development) to begin transporting the BEC prototypes to the battlegroup."_

"Understood sir Bernát out" acknowledge Bernát

Taking off the comm, Gene give one last look out of the window before sitting back, and returning to his paperwork.

**Venicekie Forward Base: Red Crown**

**Location: G.Z.C. Northern mainland (Zmaj)**

**Personals: 32,000**

**Time: 1 am**

**Private Zahod**

Private Zahod scanned outer perimeter of Red Crown through his SVD scope. It was pitch dark and he was force to use the Starlight scope attack on his rifle to see in the dark, but due to its bulkiness it was unreliable in actual combat. As far as he can see there was nothing in the mountainous region surrounding the Base.

Red Crown was built into the mountain it self with the body of it deep under the mountain. The idea of building their bases was adopted from the Fatherland, in the early years of them being in contact, as Black Rain had proven that underground facilities are proven to be near impervious to bombardments. The only part of the base that is on the surface are only four sentry towers, a pair of MG nests, motor pools, artillery emplacements, vehicle depot with several jeeps, and a pair T-80s. The only way to enter the mountain base was through the metal plated doors wielded into the maintain face, where an elevator will take the person deep underground and into the heart of Red Queen.

Seeing nothing of interest Zahod lowered his rifle before turning around to use the transceiver in his tower.

"This is Tower 3 to Tower 1 zero contact around the perimeter."

"Copy that Tower 3, Tower 2 and 4 are reporting same, no activity in their sector."

The invasion of the GZC is without a doubt a complete breach of the Non Aggression pact with the Fatherland. He seriously doubted they will take this a lying down. As for the invasion itself, it hadn't met too many difficulties. The two factions that existed on this land were already at war with each for over a century before they came here. Their standard armies were no match to the Venicekies imperial military might. Compare to the guns, tanks and planes they process to the mere swords, spears and arrows, the battles easily swerve in their favor. It wasn't until one of the said factions brought in their bio weapons into the fray. These weapons…these monsters called "Dragon-kins" were able to decimated entire Vanguard regiments and nearly wiped out four Divisions worth of regulars.

The whole invasion would've been a disaster, if it not for his majesties Airforce, and the mercenary group Legion.

Zahod shivered, something about Legion just doesn't sit right, he doesn't know what but the way they act the way they work it's…just…too inhuman. The stories and whispers in the army. Even the commanders were terrified of them which only reinforce his views of them. They reminded him of those Red Eye Black Demons that Black Rain deploys.

Either way the air force practically bombarded every single square miles of this god forsaken land. The amount of firepower from the air fleets was astounding as they literary erased, whole villages and turned cities into ruined in a matter of minutes. This gives the time for the army to maneuver around their oppositions and destroy any remaining defenses with coordinated wave attacks of both infantry and armor.

While the fleet was busy pounding everything into submission the Legion units hunted down every Dragon-kin that escape the bombardment.

This is when Zahod and many others first saw them in combat. It is then that he solidifies his view of them being monsters. They're really are monsters..

No human can do what they did, stopping a Dragon-kin's attack with just simple gesture, able to disappear a second and reappearing again without so much of a physical change and able to lift a monster the size of a building and throw it around like a rag doll with so much of a discomfort. And what really shocked him and many others was when the Psyker in their unit said that none of their attributes were reinforce with Psychic or any other power even though they can feel the huge amount of Psychic energy that was just pouring out of them. But what terrified them was the way they kill their opponents.

On one of their advances into a bombed out city, they encounter a Legion mercenary who was fighting a Dragon-kin.

**(Flashback)**

The monster reared is head and roared as it look down at the man in front of him as its wings spread open as if about to fly into the sky.

The man wore a black body suit covering his entire body, with a tactical vest and several parts of his body is covered with the most advance armor and equipment that Zahod has ever seen. The only one that has this kind technology was The Fatherland. And even than this guy's gears seem even more advance.

His squad had accidentally come across them when they were searching through one of the buildings.

Lieutenant Alek ordered his man to bunker down in a broken down building which had probably took a direct hit from one the shells that the fleet fired. Private took up firing position with his HK 33 as they watch the battle between them.

The man merely smirked before saying something that they couldn't hear, but only infuriated the dragon.

The Dragon-kin roared again before it right claw became a blurred as grabbed the man and smashed him into a broken down wall, only to wail in pain as its entire right arm was split from the front of its fingers to the end of its arm. As the dragon roared in pain, the man hadn't even moved a single inch nor showed any pain from being smashed into a wall.

Instead his mouth spread into a predatory grin as he suddenly disappears in a blur of movement that no one could see. The Dragon immediately tries to intercept the man with its left claw only for it to once again scream in agony as its left claw turned into a bloody stump.

The man appears again behind the dragon holding its left claw in his hand.

The Dragon-kin lumbered around to face its enemy, its face contorted in anger and pain. It opens its mouth and a jet of flames shot any envelope the man and everything around him completely.

They could practically feel the heat burning their skin.

It was one of the dragon-kins most deadly attacks, where they can incinerate whole armies with just strafe from its fire.

The Dragon mouth turned into a pained grin as it thought its prey, only to roar out in disbelief and to the shock of Zahod and his squad, as the man reappear without any scratch on his body.

That's when they saw the man's eyes as they were pulsing in complete blackness as it covered his entire eyes.

Psychic barrier, there was no doubt about it. The man had put up a barrier to shield himself from the flames. But even then, with the amount pressure from that flame it should have broken through a normal psychic barrier, as Rahod had seen Psykers being completely incinerated, as their barriers collapse under the pressure of the Dragon-Kins fires.

He's most likely a Gamma or a higher class Psyker.

The Dragon-kin finally shook of its disbelief and reel its ugly head before charging at the mercenary screaming as it charge at him in blind anger.

Man look back at the Dragon-kin in boredom before disappearing again and reappearing in front of the dragon and stopping it in mid charge.

At first they had thought that the Merc had use psychic to stop the dragon only to see that the Merc had stopped the dragon by stabbing its own left claw into its stomach halting it completely.

Blood and bits of internal organs fell to the ground as the dragon gagged in pain and from its own blood. The Man merely looked at the dragon before the dragon was painfully down to the man's eye level.

For a moment Zahod could swore he saw fear mix with pain in its eyes.

The man merely smirked before twisting his left hand up and to the horror of the rest of Zahod squad ripped the Dragon-kins head completely off.

Blood spew out of dragon's neck like a fountain coating the entire area, along with the men with dark red blood.

The man gave a chuckle before throwing the corpse into a wall where the unstable remains of the roof collapse on the body and covering it with rubble.

Turning around he looked at the horrified squad, and Zahod for an instinct almost brought his weapon up and empty the entire clip into the merc.

The man simply smiled cruelly at them before disappearing again.

**(End Flashback)**

Tower 1 to Tower 3 I say again do you copy?

Rahod quickly went back the transceiver, "Sorry Tower 1, what did you say again."

I said do you know when the fuck, do our shift end?

Rahod raise his eyebrow "How the hell should I know go ask the lieutenant?"

Well I'm asking you to go ask him after all I'm ARRGGHHH- (static)!

Rahod tore away from the transceiver as he quickly turning his rifle to where Tower 1 position.

"Tower 1 you alright? Tower 1 report! Mato come in over,"

Cursing he switch the frequency, "Tower 2 and Tower 4, I lost contact with Tower 1, possible enemy presence shift to alert formation."

Copy, Tower 2 going into alert formation

Affirmative Tower 3, Tower 4 going into formation recommend sounding the- (static)

"Tower 4 repeat…Tower 4!" said Zahod as the link to Tower 4 went dead.

"Gregovich, get your eyes on Tower 4 position Now!"

Several seconds pass then

"Tower 3! I have eyes on the tower … his not there!"

"What do you mean he's not there?" Zahod said angrily

"He's not there!" repeated Gregovich with a hint of panic in his voice "all I could see is his rifle, apart from that noth- (Static)."

Cursing Zahod quickly pointed his rifle at Tower 3's position, only to see Gregovich suddenly been pulled up into ceiling by an invincible force before being thrown out of the tower."

Clenching his jaw he quickly grabbed his transceiver again, his hand was just on the machine when he heard a whipping sound, as his spun his head around only to get a glimpse of a bluish silver blade before his head fell onto the floor.

**Venicekie Forward Base: Red Crown**

**Command Centre**

"Sir, we just lost contact with our forward sentries."

"Which ones?" asked Major Velimir

"All of them sir, Sentry 3 flat lined about 10 seconds ago,"

"Could it be a communication problem, Lieutenant?"

"Unlikely sir" replied another command staff.

"All systems are green light"

Velimir frowned as he access the situation. It's possible that an enemy infiltration unit is trying to gain access to the base, but the native inhabitants are not trained in small unit actions let alone covert espionage. No this is most likely a simple system error.

The sound of foot steps caught his attention, turning around; he quickly saluted the man that had just entered the command centre.

"Colonel Rémület sir"

"Report"

Velimir gulp as he stared at Rémület, his right eye is missing, where an eye was suppose to be it was replaced with a metallic device that protruded from the eye sulket of the mans bold face. Every now and then the machine will make whirling noises as it scans Velimir. He didn't know why, but ever since the Emperor has contracted Legion into his service, their members have been running almost every military operation and are put in high seats of power. He didn't even know why the Emperor seems to favor these mercenaries over his own troops.

"Major!"

Velimir jumped as quickly straighten himself "Sir at half hour ago we began to loose contact with our perimeter sentries."

"How many have we lost?"

Velimir swallowed "…we lost the last one…10 second ago."

Rémület synthetic eye glowed eerily red.

"And you waited thirty minutes to tell me this?" he growled as he walk towards one of the stations.

"Forgive me sir, but it's nothing more but a systems error. We can get it fix in-"

"Sir! Explosions have reported on the surface, gunfire has also been reported at the surface gate!"

"And you said it was merely a systems error." said Rémület sarcastically, as he turned to the station officer.

"Get me a security feed on the surface gate."

"Sir"

One of the Screens on the ceiling flickered to life, as the surface gate appeared. Explosions can be heard in the background as well as screams and the cracking sound of automatic fire filled the command centre as Venicekie Soldiers battled against something off screen, only to be cut down by return fire from the assailant, suddenly a black blur dash across the screen and into a group of soldiers. The soldiers immediately spun around and try to fire on the intruder only to be cut down by a flurry movement. The intruder easily sliced through the last remaining soldiers before dodging to the side before grabbing a soldier and throwing him into the camera, destroying the feed.

All of this was done in a speed that was impossible for a normal human to track.

Rémület however is anything but normal, just before the intruder threw one of the Venicekies into the camera, he was able to recognize the emblem on the enemies shoulder.

He mouth split into an insane grin.

"Sound the alarm!" He said as he spun around to face Velimir. "Put all personnel on high alert. And prepare for enemy contact, and alert HQ that we are under attack by Black Rain forces!"

"Sir our communication dish has been destroyed!" said the communication officer as the alarm began to blare.

"The surface elevator has been activated!" another officers cried.

"I want security at the elevator platform now!" said Rémület.

**Elevator Entrance**

**Lieutenant Milo**

"All forces form up and prepare for enemy contact." Lieutenant Milo ordered as he and a platoon of Regulars stream towards the elevator shaft, several units moving around the platform to cover it from all sides.

Cocking their rifles they aimed towards the elevator.

"Command, we are in position."

Roger that, target is coming down now, shoot to kill.

"Understood" said Milo as he nodded to his Sergeant before leveling his HK 53 at the shaft.

The sound of the elevator descending down the shaft filled the room. Milo narrowed his eyes as he look down his sight.

Several of the troopers shifted around as they waited for the elevator to appear. It felt like an hour until it finally appeared.

Every Soldier tensed as the elevator finally landed on the platform.

"šta određeni član jebati?" one of the soldiers asked in confusion,

In the middle of elevator was a dead body with a puddle of blood around it.

"What the hell is this?" the Sergeant asked as he eyed the corpse suspiciously.

Milo was wondering the same thing just, where is the enemy? If he is not using the elevator shaft then where is he getting in from?

Turning around he waved at four men to advance on the platform.

The men carefully walked towards the elevator as swept the inside with their HK 33s. Slowly one of the troopers finally knelt next to the body to turn it over.

Milo frowned as he looks at the body trying to discern anything out of the ordinary. As the trooper lifted the body a ping of a grenade was heard.

He eyes widen in horror as he saw a grenade belt strapped over body.

"Prekid!" he shouted

Too late, in a flash, the grenade exploded causing a chain reaction, engulfing the elevator and everyone on it in a fireball. The force of the explosion knocked the lieutenant off his feet and slams him against the wall.

Shouts of pain and anger ranged around the room as his men try to get back to their feet. Instinctively he saw a black figure dropping down from the elevator shaft onto the platform.

The figure is garbed completely in a black outfit, with bits of armor covering parts of his body even his face was covered with terrifying gas mask with a pair of glowing blood red lenses. In his hands he held an assault rifle and the receiver was the mark of a black eagle.

Instinctively he scrambled for his weapon.

A loud bark and a trail of vapor from the man's rifle blew his brains out in a speed that they could hardly see the man raising the rifle.

Milo slumped back on to the ground a gapping hole in the middle of his head. He never reach his weapon in time.

**Commander Fox: 009**

Time seem to slow down as Fox shifted his target to the rest of the Venicekie soldiers, switching his XM8 to full auto as he unleashed a torrent of death, spraying soldiers on all sides with explosive rounds. Men exploded as the round hit their target as they blow gapping holes or ripping limbs from their bodies. Blood and gore splatter everywhere as body part began to litter the area.

To everyone Fox was a blur as he moves at a speed impossible for anyone see, but to him he was able to see every bullet that he and his opponents fired.

Jumping off the platform he began to move in twists and turns as he easily dodges the enemies' rounds and firing back in return mowing down several soldiers who tried to charge him firing their HKs wildly at his direction.

Side stepping he dodged three rounds that were aiming for his head before he fired at the two Regulars hitting one in the chest and the other in the torso, ripping his lower body apart.

Just then another torrent of bullets ripped through the air and towards him, using he reflex jumped up spinning in the air, firing off several more rounds, hitting two more enemies, before landing and back flipping on to several debris extending his mind out to the debris that the several remaining Venicekies were fire from. The debris was push back hitting the remaining Regulars and smashing them into the walls, smearing their blood all over the walls.

Stepping off the rubble he surveys the room the for any more threats. The place was littered with rubble, debris and bodies of dead soldiers. All of this was done less than a minute.

Concluding that there were no more enemies, he opened his psychic link.

'_I have entered the base and preparing to advance to the command centre, report on your current flight vector.'_

'_Roger that Commander I am currently holding formation around the top of the mountain, what is your eta?"_

'_Give me five minutes'_ He said.

The sound boots running down the whole got his attention. Turning around to the Hall connected the Elevator room; he saw a stream of Venicekie reinforcements moving down the hall way towards him. All of them wore Red Beret and caring AK-74s, indicating that they are units' part of the Vanguard Divisions, the Venicekie version of marines.

'_Make that, 6."_ He corrected as he face new the targets his eyes began to glow under his mask.

**Command Centre**

"Majku mu" whispered one of officers, as he and the rest of the command staff watch in shock and horror as Fox cut through their forces with alarming speed and power.

Velimir himself was also in awe and fear as he watches the blood bath that is taking place in his base.

'So this must be one their Super soldiers of Army Zero' he thought as he watch as Fox suddenly disappear and reappear behind five Vanguards, a second later blood sprayed from their wounds and across the camera as they crumbled to the ground.

Colonel Rémület on the other was still grinning manically as he continued to watch the carnage on the security vid.

"Tell security to activate the incinerator systems on the upper floors, burn everything on those levels."

"Sir? Our men are still up there!" said Velimir as he continue watch the screen.

Rémület merely lifted a finger at the Major before a white light shot forward and through the man's temple with a sickening sound.

Everyone quickly turn around to watch in shock as the major fell like a rag doll on to the ground.

"Any more question?" Rémület asked.

Everyone looked at him in fear, before quickly going to back to their duty.

"Activating the incinerator system on levels 1 through 10" Security officer said as his sweaty hand fly across his keyboard.

"Activating now!"

Several explosions sounded as the upper levels exploded as fire roar out of the windows.

Screams were heard on the transceivers in the centre as the personnel's that were still in those levels were engulfed in flames.

"Deactivating the Incendiaries" said the officer

"The cameras on upper levels spluttered back to life what they saw was horrifying sight, charred bodies littered the hallways and rooms on the upper levels many of which were burnt to the extent that they are unrecognizable.

Some of the officers lower their heads to their fallen comrades.

"Is it over?" asked one of the younger officers as they look hopefully at the screen.

Suddenly another explosion jolted the entire base.

"Sir! We got reports of additional explosions on levels 15 to 18."

"Reports of gunfire on level 19 as well." reported another officer.

"That's just a level above us," said another officer in a panic.

"Stay at your stations!" ordered Rémület as several officers began to get up from their stations.

"All Security protocols are now in effect lock down all internal blast doors on level 20 and have every security personnel move to this floor."

Turning around he walked towards the door

"Captain Vuk you are now in charge." He said as he walked out of the centre.

Some of the officers looked at each other in confusion. Why, did the Colonel just left the Centre? Finally they look at the Captain.

Shocked at his sudden promotion, he quickly shrugged it off before look around the command centre.

"Lock down all blast doors and lock the door to the Centre have security pinpoint where the colonel is going."

"Sir I got video on the Colonel his heading one of the escape routes."

The Captain look at the screen.

"Ah Pakao"

**Commander Fox: 009**

Commander Fox sprinted through the hallways as rifle rounds flew by him, firing off his rifle as he jumped over a headless body of a Vanguard, downing two other Venicekies.

Priming a grenade he lobbed it into a squad of Vanguards as they were coming out of a room to his left, the weapon exploded in mid air killing the Vanguards.

The rest of the Venicekies in the hallway return fire, scores of HK and AK rounds scream down the hall towards Fox. Fox merely twisted and turned as he dodges the hail of bullets as he unloads the rest of his clip into the Venicekies.

Slinging his rifle he thrust his hand out and a High Frequency blade appeared in his hand. Grasping it he easily sliced through the bullets, before jumping from wall to wall, his image distorted into a mass of blue afterimages, as he use his Psychic energy to propel his speed, before leaping into the soldiers' mist.

The blade flashed as the user cut through the soldiers in a flurry of slashes and swipes, beheading the first two troopers. Several Vanguards quickly brought their weapons to bare on him, but Fox simply cut through both their rifles and bodies.

Grabbing another man mentally, he threw him in front to block a shotgun blast that ripped apart the man's chest before stabbing through the corpse and into the other man, gutting him through the stomach.

The sound of boots clatter on the floor on both sides, turning left to right Fox saw additional Venicekie soldiers charging down towards firing wildly.

Jumping up he twisted his body to avoid the bullets which sped pass him and hitting their own people on both sides.

Dismissing his HF blade he un-hoist a pair of mp5ks on his legs. Landing back down he fired off the entire clip of both mps into both groups mowing down the last soldiers in the hall ways.

Lowering his weapons he turned to finally face the blast door that leads to the command centre. Hoisting his MP5 he raises his left hand as his eyes began to glow again as he begins to gather large amount of energy into his hand.

Quickly the energy in his hand began to form into a large sphere. Clenching his hand he compresses the sphere into his fist before thrusting his hand forward and unleashing a beam of white energy.

The beam rocketed towards the blast door and met in a titanic explosion that blew the door of its hinges and into the centre.

Immediately he sped into the room.

**Command Centre**

The explosion blew the door straight into the command centre. Captain Vuk was lucky enough to have leapt off the command platform at just the last second as the double steel door smashed into the platform crushing four of the officers that didn't react in time.

Un-hoisting his side arm he pointed at the blew out opening just to a flash of blue images that grabbed a security member by the arm and twisting him around and pointing his smg at the rest of the members in the centre before the intruder open up on the remaining staffs in the room.

**Commander Fox**

Bullets cut through the platform as the remaining Venicekies brought out their side arms to fire on him and his hostage.

Using the man as a shield, most of the rounds hit the screaming man as he was torn apart.

Thumbing the AK-74U that the man still held he fired back as one by one the remaining Venicekies were riddled down by the smg.

Finally as the last man fell to the ground clawing his neck where a round had lodge itself in his neck.

Throwing the corpse down, Fox pull out his side arm before walking up to the man and putting the man out of his misery.

Hoisting his side arm he walked to the nearest undamaged console before he start typing on the keypad. Scrolling through the amount of data in the computer he quickly began to download all the important data from it.

'_Beetle I've gain access to the command centre downloading from their data stream'_

'_Not bad brother, you actually got to the centre in just 6 minutes.'_

'_It's nothing Beetle this is simply child's play to us.'_ Replied Fox tersely

'_And call me Commander, we may be brothers and sisters but out in the field I'm your commanding officer.'_

'_Ah you're no fun!'_

Fox ignored her.

'_Interesting,'_ he said as he look through the data _'according to the data here, the Venicekie presence here is definitely more than just an expansion into the G.._

Type several times, and several more information appeared on the computer. He frowned

'_I'm also getting something called Operation Stryker,'_

'_Any idea what it is?'_

'_Unfortunately not, the securities around the Stryker files are heavily protected and…wait a second.'_

There was a pause then

'_Beetle, look through my eyes and tell me am I seeing who I think this is?'_

There was a sudden icy feeling in Foxes mind as both his and Beetle's mind joined.

'_No way, that's…'_

'_Rémület'_ Fox said grimly as he looked down at a security feed of a man walking down to an escape route.

'_just what the hell is that traitor doing here?'_ Beetle growled

'_I don't know but I'm downloading the video and any files on him down, High Command needs to see this.'_

Capitan Rémület serial number 447 member of Project Harbinger went rogue during the Harbinger uprising, fled the Fatherland after the failed uprising, just why is he working with Venicekie. Fox has a bad feeling about this, it bad enough to just dealing with Venicekie it but to have Harbinger in this as well would only spell trouble.

Suddenly Beetle was back _'Commander, I' m sensing something's wrong there seems to be a massive energy build from the base generator, its…____baszik! get out of there Fox now!_

'_what going on Beetle ?'_

'_It's the generator I'm sensing a major build up of energy from the generator some has rig it to blow!'_

Cursing Fox quickly upload the download files into his cord before unplugging it just as the room began to shake.

'_Beetle where are you now?'_

'_Currently holding position over the mountain ridge'_

'_Alright flashing to you now!'_

And Fox disappear in a white flash.

Fox materialize again as he landed on the back of a gigantic beetle with six massive wings and a long tail.

"You get the data?" growled Beetle

"Part of it, I was only able to acquire the name of the file Stryker but I was able to get the video and scattered files on Rémület" replied Fox as he look down at the mountain.

A series of rumbling sound was heard as the ground under the main bulged up before the entire mountain collapse under itself.

"Either way we need to get what little we have back to HQ. They need to know this. Get us back to the Retribution."

"Hold on," Beetle growled as they flew to Retribution.

**Colonel Rémület**

Colonel Rémület chuckled as he watched from a camera on his gunship as the entire mountain imploded upon itself.

It was completely unexpected to meet the new series here of all places, but the encounter today had allowed him to evaluate the Zeros skill and abilities. It wasn't much but its better than nothing.

Tapping his head he made a connection.

'_General Mentes I have… something…interesting to report._

To be continued….

Translation: the translation may be wrong but it's the best I can do for now

Serbian:

šta određeni član jebati – what the fuck

Prekid – stop

Majku mu – my god

Hungarian:  
azzal a céllal, hogy lenni fajta mi kell lenni könyörtelen - in order to be kind we must be ruthless

Hope you enjoy the action in this chapter and note this is my first time, writing an action setting so feel free to comment on it. Also in this chapter I lay down hints on one of the crossovers, what is it? Hint: hot female warriors that use "Claymores" also who is Beetle is quite obvious, but if you don't know then I'll give you a hint its one of the Jinchuurikis.

One more chapter before we get to the Elemental Countries.


	5. Chapter 4: Planning Operation Firestorm

**P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of the crossover stories I implement here. I only own my own characters and my self created countries. **

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

(….) Transmissions

'…_.'_Mental Speech

**This story is a crossover to several other animes and games.**

****

"_**A true victory is not the defeat of your enemy but his utter destruction, to eradicate him from living memory, leaving no remnant of his endeavors, crushing utterly his every achievement and removing from all record his every trace of existence. From that defeat no enemy can ever recover. That is the true meaning of victory." **_

**Commander General Fox**

**Black Rain Northern Sea outpost **

**Outpost: N5**

Outpost N5 is one out of a dozen small outpost bases across the Northern Seas. They are small bases isolated to the outside world. Mostly crewed by around twenty staffs, they help monitor and maintain communications between the many ships on the high seas, both civilian and military.

Besides monitoring ships in their sectors they are also used to monitor enemy fleet activities, and are the first to respond in the cases of emergencies.

Outpost: N5 main duty was to mostly monitor the activities of the GZCs in the North and now the Venicekie fleet that is parked around said GZCs

So far the crew has been monitoring some erratic movements from the Venicekie formation.

**Outpost: Command center (CC)**

"Sir are you getting this?"

"What is it Amand?" said Ensign Spear as he walk to the radar station cautiously walking over several wires and cords as the CC is pitch black with only the monitors as the source of light.

"I'm picking up a change of movement in the Venicekie formations, take a look" said Amand as he lean to the side for the Ensign to sea.

"At 0100 hrs the enemy fleet was positioned in a defensive formation around the Northern GZC mainland Zmaj but at 0300 hrs…" switching the radar record back to the current time.

The fleet has changed vectors and had splintered into two groups. See here ," pointing at the smaller green Blobs as they move around to the Northern GSCs and away from the larger group.

"Judging by the speed that those ships are moving, and their sizes, I believe that they're carriers, four of them and at least half a dozen support ships."

"Where are they headed," asked Spear narrowing his eyes.

"They seem to be headed to the upper North Pole, for there they can use the area between one of the GZCs islands and the pole to move into our water."

"Do we have any Outposts in those areas?"

"Aye sir, N8 and 9 are along that canal."

"Get a vid to them now; we need a positive image on where the ships are going."

"Aye, aye"

Turning around Spear went to the CC communication system.

"Lieutenant Boar come to the CC I repeat Lieutenant Boars come to the CC" he said to the speaker.

**Lieutenant Boar's office upper deck**

Lieutenant Boar look up to the speaker, before wiping a spot of red from his mouth before getting up from his desk, putting on his white peak hat before strolling around his desk and out of the room.

Under the desk however was a body that was stuffed carelessly into the tiny space.

The man's face had been completely gnawed off as if by a rabid animal; on his chest was a small name tag.

Stamp on it was Lieutenant Badrick Boar.

**CC Room**

"Officer on deck," someone said as "Lieutenant Boar" walked into the room.

"At ease, people" he said as he turned to Spear.

"What do you have for me Ensign?"

"Sir, at 0300 hrs Seaman Amand picked up a change of movement in the Venicekie fleet" Turning around to point at the Amand's monitor, he fail to see the sudden flash of black over Boar's eyes.

"From what Amand was able to gather, a part of the fleet has broken from the main body and is now from towards us through North Pole canal."

"Have you contacted any of the outposts at that area?" ask Boar as he took off his cap.

"Aye sir, but, we can't get a connection to them at this time, probably because of bad weather."

"I see" said Boar

"But this sudden change by the Venicekie is of great importance we need to at least contact the Admiralty or CENTCOM." Continue Spear as he headed to the communicator.

"Oh…but that won't be necessary Spear"

"What do you mean sir?" Spear asked, turning back to Boar

"We need to…(gurgle)"

Quick as lightning Boar hands shot forth, grabbing the Ensign by the scruff his shirt and twisting him back to face him before biting down on his neck just as his teeth changed to metallic fangs.

Shout of surprise rang out as seamen and officers alike grab their sidearm to fire on Boar. Only for them to suddenly explode into blood and gore as Boar thrust his left hand forth using his psychic to disrupt their internals, causing their body to overload and combust from within.

Grabbing Spears, Beretta, he fire off three rounds through Amand's chest splattering his blood all over the monitor as he slid down to the floor.

Finally he ripped out Spears vocal cords as Spears body crumble to the ground, his throat still spurting out blood that cover the floor.

Swallowing Spears vocal cord, Boar chuckled as he looked over the now bloodied room before his body started to change.

Unlike Boars big bone feature, the man that now stands in his place was lean and muscled. He wore a dark green BDU camo with a side arm hoisted over his left chest. His eyes are completely black, the trade mark of a Psyker enhanced with Nano-tech. His face however was the most disturbing thing about his appearance were what there suppose to be a nose was just two holes, his eyelids looks like they were removed making his eyes pop out irregularly. The man was also completely bold without any facial hair what so ever.

His name is Polip, Specialist Polip member of the Harbinger unit, and now member of the PMC called Legion.

Turning around Polip turned to the Communicator before taking it off the wall and placing a chip into it connecting to both N8 and 9 through the bad weather.

"Polip to Rayzac and Gorick," his voice was raspy and dry as if it hadn't been used in days.

"N5 is taken."

(Rayzac, copy N8 secured.)

(Gorick, I read you N9 is mine now)

Polip grinned as he changes the connection to Admiral Pedrag.

"All designated outposts are now under our control, begin phase one of Operation Stryker."

"Understood, Admiral Pedrag out."

Polip nodded before sitting down in front of the communication monitor and began feeding false Intel to Black Rain forces.

Unknown to anyone in Black Rain an enemy fleet had just bypass their blockades and is heading straight for the Homeland.

****

**Retribution**

**Black Rain Prototype Air Battleship**

The Retribution sailed through the night sky; its massive jagged shape covering even the pale glow of the moon. The Retribution is one of the first prototype battleships created by Black Rain and serve as the model of warships in the future. Unlike the current line of warships that are in service. She does not carry the 16-inch, 50-caliber Mark 7 guns as her primary armaments, instead her main batteries are replace with the new Heavy MK I Rail gun cannons, that can a punch a hole through three Venicekie Cruisers and rip a Carrier apart. It secondary armaments are also all replace with smaller Rail Gun systems that can be used for support, defense and bombardment. It also carries a series of Tomahawk Cruise missiles packs. Like all capital warships of both air and sea the Retribution holds an arsenal of MOABs used to destroy cities and vast landscapes. Her hull is also made from Titanium-A armor, strong enough to withstand multiple hit from both cruise missiles, and direct explosive and armor piercing rounds as well. All of which are reverse engineered from the Ark.

The Retribution also has a complement of F-22 Raptors, Eagle heavy class VTOL, Falcon light class VTOL, Black Raven class attack choppers, two infantry divisions and one armor division from the Six Army, a STAF regiment and 4 full battalions of Zero's Skitariis, Auslesekommando and Kísértets.

Like other warships in Black Rain the Retribution is powered by a nuclear generator, unlike the Venicekies, who still uses diesel fuel to power there ships.

A 2500 meter long battleship and crew of 1,200 personnel excluding the ground forces, the Retribution has enough fire power to level multiple cities, and can destroy entire Venicekie battle groups itself. She's easily one of the strongest warships in Black Rain's arsenal.

The Retribution was given to Commander Fox to be used as Army Zeros mobile HQ and works as a frontline flagship for fleets in the East.

Currently the ship is on a vector to rendezvous with the Eastern air fleet's 3rd battle group.

**The Bridge**

The Bridge was shaped in a half sphere with over three tiers on top of each other with the Capitan's sit on the top tier over looking the rest of the bridge.

Captain Michael gaze through the glass windows of the Retribution's bridge. Even a life time of military service and pain, could not deter him from the beauty of the sky itself.

He remembered when he was still a young boy, when his parents would always favor his sister over him viewing him as nothing more than a failure. Unlike his sister who is both, talented and powerful. They were even times that they would even forget that they even had a son.

During those days he would sneak away from his home and gaze to the sky, every time he look up to the heavens he would pray. Pray that some one give him strength and a sense of purpose.

He sighed as he remembered the day that his prayers were answered and the man that brought him into the Eagle's embrace, and gave him power, and a purpose. He even gave him a family, something that he thought would never have, brothers and sisters who had suffered as much if not worse than him.

He owed his loyalty to that man and the support of his adopted siblings. He was even given wings, wings to fly into the sky and become one with it.

Several white feathers fell around him as he un-furrow his white wings from his grey uniform as he flapped them lightly.

"Thinking of the past again, Michael?"

Turning around Michael saw his brother walking into the bridge. The staff in the bridge quickly stood up and saluted him.

Despite that everyone on the bridge is a Zero and brothers and sisters, they are still soldiers, and as soldiers they are required to follow military regulations.

Fox return the salute before dismissing them back to there station.

Fox had discarded several parts of his armor; he now wore a long black custom military leather trench coat with black leather boots. Under his trench he still wore his tactical armor. A Desert Eagle was also seen strapped on his left chest. He had taken off most of his head gear, what remains is the bottom halve of his gas mask that cover his entire lower half of his face. He sport a pair of ocean blue eyes with slit like pupils His hair was smooth back on his head as it ran down to his neck with several strands around his eyes.

Captain Michael smiled as he walk towards Fox.

Climbing to the top tier he saluted his brother.

Fox return the salute

"What's our eta to the rendezvous point with the Battle Group?"

"We will be arriving in 1 hour" replied Michael as he mentally chuckled

Out of everyone, Fox is the most dedicated to the Fatherland; he is also the strongest of them all, both physically and intellectually. At the height of his power he is able to cut battleship in half and turn vast armies against each other with just single psychic suggestion. While a competent strategist he is a master tactician able to quickly excess enemy capabilities quickly in combat and maneuver his forces against their weakest points. He was also responsible for creating the "Drei Reihe" tactic, a highly complicated but effective fast pace tactic that utilizes Defense, Blitzkrieg and Terror doctrine.

As for being a Strategist, Even though only a competent one, he was still able to devise the Lanzenspitze plan which ultimately pushed their territories farther than any other expansions they had for the Fatherland. And in just two years, they had gained 15 new colonies, conquered a continent and greatly expanded their military power.

Michael's smile faltered slightly when he looked at Fox's emotionless face. Another trait that Fox is famous for is his tendency to show a lack of emotion and a sheer talent of brutality in combat. While these traits are common among Zero and even other Black Rain soldiers, Fox on the other hand never bothered to show any forms of emotion at any time, he has also demonstrated to be very capable of destroying his enemies in a number of brutal unethical ways similar to the Extermination Divisions and OMI agents.

Michael speculates that this kind of personality may be constituted from his treatment during his time in Konoha. And was nurtured and later militarized by Black Rain. As some of their siblings, who unlike him, had a much darker history and had shown to have similar traits to Fox.

He merely sighed in exasperation as he look back Fox _'at least he still see us as his family.'_

"So, what did HIGHCOM take on the information we acquired at Zmaj?" he ask as Fox walk past to inspect the bridge.

"General Gene told me that the files on Operation Stryker are been handed to the spooks at OMI." He said in his metallic synthesizevoice that filtered through his mask.

"As for Rémület,…" he said crossing his arms.

"His data has been handed to General Polenin, who is fielding a mission on Harbinger."

Looking at Michael, "Apparently he is taking an entire Skitarii unit with him."

"I wouldn't be surprised" said Michael

"If a mission base on the Harbingers appears then it's expected to have Zero forces part of it. We are dealing with the old series after all.

"Well either way," Fox sighed as he pushes himself of the wall.

"Notify me when we rendezvous with the battle group, I need to go over files on Firestorm."

"Yes sir"

Captain Michael saluted, folding his wings back before sitting back in the captain's chair.

'_He act as though he doesn't care for anyone,'_ Michael mused as he hears the bridge door close.

'_But deep down he cares a lot for his siblings and the few others that are close to him.'_

****

**Red Claw**

**OMI Shadow Corvette Class Stealth Air Ship**

The Shadow Stealth Air Ship is an OMI exclusive Corvette Class ship. It is used for electronic information gathering. Lightly armed, its primary role is to stay hidden and gather information and not charge into battle. Armed with a light bending system it could render itself invisible to the naked eye. Because of their tactical value in gathering information that would radically change the outcomes of a battle it is common practice to have at least one Shadow assign to a Black Rain battle group.

They are also used to covertly insert Special Forces behind enemy lines or to transport high value packages or targets.

Currently The Red Claw is carrying the new weapon systems created by the OMRD to the Eastern 3rd Battle Group to be used in Operation Firestorm.

Captain Stavinlurg scratched his beard as he look over the massive half a dozen steel canisters that held the weapon systems.

Even though the objects are incased in several tons of steel, a light bluish glow seem to permeate from the canisters.

The OMRD egg heads has said time and time again that the Bio Energy Canceller Systems codename The BEC system is not harmful to anyone that does not possess any forms of Chakra or Mana genes. However Psykers are warned to not get too close to them, while the effects are not as extreme they are still affected never less.

Stavinlurg however was not about to take any chances and had ordered the cargo hold to be cordoned off until the objects are unloaded off of the Red Claw. The only ones beside him who are allowed near the BECs is the STAF unit and several dozen OMI security forces that were tasked to save guard the weapons.

As Far he was briefed the BEC systems was created to counter bio energized humans and other races giving the regular armies a more effective chance against them, not always completely relying on Zeros and other psychic units in Black Rain.

The Bio Energized opponents that Black Rain had to contend with all over the world had been a major thorn on Black Rains backside. Base on OMI battle recordings and information gathered. Regular units are capable of fighting against low to medium level opponents that use bio energies. Against high level energy opponents was another story as such the BEC was created to give normal soldiers a fighting chance against these high level bio energy users, without always resorting to Special Forces or heavy weapon supports.

(Captain Stavinlurg you're need on the bridge.) the ships comms sounded.

Turning away from the cargo he began to walkout of the cargo hold.

**Bridge**

"Battle Group, Battle Group this is The Red Claw permission for docking on the naval carrier, The Valiant Blade."

(This Flagship Constitution of the Eastern 3rd Battle group hold position and verify you ID codes .) The security officer of the Constitution said as his image illuminate the darken bridge of the Red Claw.

The sliding sound of the bridge automated doors caught communications officer's attention; looking to the side he gave a quick salute to Stavinburg.

"Sir we have reached the Battle group, they are asking for clearance."

Stavinlurg nodded "Understood relay the codes, OMI protocol 1900, verification: Delta, Four, Nine, Bravo, Six, Juliet."

"Codes transmitting" report the officer.

(Roger, Codes has been received standby…)

A few seconds pass then

(Red Claw you now have clearance to the Valiant Arms dock at bay 3, OMRD personnel's are there to unload the BECs, welcome to the 3rd Eastern battlegroup.)

"Thank you Constitution, Red Claw out" replied Stavinlurg

The online image feed disappeared as the Captain folded his arms behind his back, as he watch as his ship began to descent into one of the Valiant Blade's bays.

****

**Retribution**

**Commander Fox's Quarter**

Commander Fox sat behind his desk as he scan through the data files on Firestorm, verifying the amount forces under his command as he map out an effective strategy for the operation.

Beside him stood his assistant, Major Selvaria Bles.

If he was given this assignment ten years ago he would have jumped up and down with joy at the prospect, nothing would have please him more then to see Konoha and the Uzumaki clan crushed and defeated under Black Rain's war machines, as he looked down at them, relishing their awe and terror as the person they scorn so much lay waste to everything they hold dear.

But now, even though he holds no love for anyone in the Elemental nations, he's still a loyal soldier of the Fatherland and his only concern is his nation interests and her goals.

While Operation Firestorm may allow him to achieve his revenge, his primary concerns are subduing the nations and quash all potential resistance to Black Rain forces and prepare for industrial construction of defense and military facilities. All else is secondary to him.

Fox frowned, even though it not complicated in conquering all of the Elemental Nations, due to how divided they are and their small knowledge of outside threats. The problem stems from the ability to maintain control of the Elemental's vast regions once they fell under Black Rain control.

With the limited number troops at his disposal he cannot sustain a long lasting presence in these countries.

He had expressed his concern to Commander General Gene upon briefing on the Operation.

**(Flashback)**

"Sir," said Fox as he looked at Gene's image from the main screen in the CC center of the Retribution. "While we can guarantee initial victory, a force of 800,000 cannot maintain control of territories as vast as the Elemental nations, not to mention a population of some 31 million."

"Not to mention" he continued "The BEC systems, while it may eliminate the Shinobis abilities to use Jutsus, but it also decreases the effectiveness of our Psykers and prohibit us, Skitariis and other Zero forces the capability to use our full powers."

"Unfortunately Colonel most of our forces are now concentrated on the Venicekie threat. You going to have to make due with the twenty divisions you have. Besides you have the support of Eastern 3rd Battle group, a hundred naval warships and twenty Airships at your command. It should sustain you until elements of the 10th and 7th relief you"

"With all due respect sir," replied Fox as he gaze back at Gene "What if it's not enough?"

"Then what do you want to do?" ask the Field Commander General as he cross his arms as he looked angrily back at Fox.

"I don't want additional forces, if that's what you're implying" The commander shot back

"However in terms of the situation, I request we recruit native combatants to support our troops."

"We already have scattered Militian Guard groups in the Elemental Nations."

"Not Militians," said Fox as he folded his hands.

"We create a new army, divisions of highly trained, well equipped and loyal soldiers from the Elementals, we create the 11th army. It should help bolstered our occupation force once we achieve initial success."

"And how do we know that these soldiers will be loyal to us," asked Gene as he eyed the Colonel carefully.

"You'll be surprised sir." said Fox as he nodded at one of the officers who brought several files on screens.

"The last of our shadow government operatives reported there has been much internal strives in the Elemental nations particularly in lesser countries, things that we would not allow if we were in full control rather than using the puppet leaders that doesn't even listen to us anymore: genocides, dictatorships, bandits running rampant in the country sides and corrupt clans vying for power. If we can show ourselves as liberators and help these people, who are turned aside by the greater countries we could gain their support and gain additional forces to help maintain control."

Gene scanned through the files before looking making a decision. Sighing he said "Alright you have a go in creating this 11th army, but I will have to pass it with Ivan before it becomes official, till then they're not an official Army unless we say so!"

"Sir!" said Fox as he saluted

Gene merely nodded

"Alright I will allow you to carry on with your preparations."

"Understood sir" replied Fox.

Just as Fox was about gesture for the officer to cut the fee when.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Said Gene as he nodded to someone in the Command Center

Turning around Fox saw his assistance Selvaria who held a small box to him.

"I believe after your successes in the Second Expansion this is in order."

Opening the box, Fox eyes widen.

"Congratulation on your promotion, General Fox"

As one the entire staff along with Selvaria snapped a perfect salute to the newly instated and stunned General."

**(End Flashback)**

Fox peer down at his new rank, truth be told he didn't really cared much for it, promotions and medals are nothing more but trinkets, to him the scars that he bear are more valuable than a piece of metal as they signify the sacrifices he made in blood for the Fatherland.

Rubbing his temple he pushed aside his thoughts, after all he has more pressing matters to attend to.

Moving his eyes to the right, he peered at his assistance Selvaria,

Major Selvaria Bles is one of the few people besides the Zeros that he showed any signs of concern. A beautiful woman with long flowing silver hair that came down to her waist a slim body and a pair of ruby color eyes, she wore a black leather sleeveless trenching coat, with arm length combat gloves revealing her pale color skin, she also wore a complete black outfit under her coat with a pair of high heel combat boots that went up to her knees covering the skin tight fiber that cover her entire legs. Strapped around her waist was a decorated rapier and on her left thigh strapped a MP7.

All in all she is a complete image of a goddess that can melt even a battle man, but under that beautiful physique is a deadly warrior who processes power that can match a Ghost unit. Wielding a mysterious power she can unleash torrents of energy that can blast apart entire units of armor and even deflect a tank shell with deadly accuracy. To him she was someone who he can depend on in any situation. And one of the few people he has express any concerns about.

He first met Selvaria during his earlier missions, back when the Jinchuurikis was still a unit. Back when Power Armor hadn't existed. His team was sent as one of the Skitarii advance forces into a continent called Europa. It was the first major operation where Army Zero was exclusively used.

Europa lay in the South East of the Fatherland, and is the only other major continent between the Fatherland and the GZCs, it culture and geographic landscape bare many similarities to the ancient European continent as such it was named Europa.

Two superpower nations exists on the continent with several smaller ones the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance and the Atlantic Federation. Smaller nations like the Principality of Gallia lies in between these two powers.

When he and the Jinchuurikis were sent in, the Imperial Alliance was already gearing up for war against the Federation over a rare resource called Ragnite, valuable to them but overly useless to the Fatherland.

He remembered when he and his siblings smashed through entire columns of Imperial tanks and soldiers as they carve a path of destruction towards their capital. Tortoise's massive Scythe slicing through tanks as if they were paper, Dolphin wielding his massive M61 Vulcan cannon as he cut down Imperial soldiers and riddle tanks with armor piercing rounds until they exploded and Raccoon who cut down enemy forces with his G36A2 and impaling tanks with sharp spikes created from his telepathic manipulation of the sand and Earth.

If memory serves him right he had briefly engaged in a sword fight with a Blonde hair man before finding the secret research facility where Selvaria Bles was held.

He had easily dispatched the man who had identified himself as a prince before heading to the facility.

Inside he discovered that Selvaria was used as a test subject due to her being a Valkyrur, a race that disappeared along time ago.

When he first met Selvaria, he felt a sort of connection with her, and that what spurred him to release her.

From that time forward Selvaria had been fervently loyal to him almost close to worshipping him.

Personally he didn't really mind, if it makes her happy then he has no reason to stop her.

Like him she barely shows any emotions on the battlefield, thus many had called her the Silver Ice Witch.

The only person she had truly open up to, was Fox, not Ivan, nor the Zeros, just Fox.

"General?"

Startled he looked up to see Selvaria concerned face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright" he said with a sigh as he lean back in his chair closing his eyes.

In truth he was worried, with the Fatherland on the verge of going to war with Venicekies, not to mention the possibility of the reemergance of Harbinger. Fighting the Elementals will be the last thing he needs to worry about.

He suddenly felt Selvaria hand on his shoulder cracking his eyes open he gaze in to her red eyes.

"Please Fox, we've known each other for over six years, I was there and fought by your side with your Zeros, went through hell and back, I don't need to be a psyker to know that something is on your mind."

Foxed sniffed "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

Selvaria smiled as she lean closer to him; her left hand came up and tapped an object on his lower jaw of his gas mask.

With click and a hiss of air, his gas mask opened up revealing his entire lower face.

Like the rest of his body his lower jaw was pale white due to him preference to wear his gas mask at all time.

Moving her left hand back, she caressed his chiseled face, stroking the whiskered birthmarks that she finds so adorable.

"I just know you too well," she said lean closer to him. Her warm breath flowing over his emotionless face, her lips coming closer to his,

(Sir? )

Grimacing Selvaria let go of Fox as she stood back up.

Fox turned and press the comm. on his desk.

"What is it Michael."

(Sir we are now rendezvoused with the Battle Group the officers are assembling for debrief on the operation.)

"Understood be down in five."

Standing up he pulled on his trench coat.

"Another time?" he asked as he looks back at the Major.

"Another time" Selvaria said with a sigh.

Fox frowned as he glances at Selvaria's disappointed face, before walking up to her before leaning in and startling her by giving her a light kiss on her lip.

"Ready to go?" He ask as he move back from a stunned Selvaria as he tapped his mask as it automatically clamping itself back over his lower face. He distorting his voice once again.

Selvaria cheeks turned pink as she quickly straighten herself.

"Ready when you are General," she replied her face turning back into an emotionless mask.

Nodding the General walked out of the door followed by the Major who now had a slight skip in her movement."

****

**Venicekie Capital**

**The Imperial Palace**

The Capital city is a sight to behold. Unlike the metallic cities of the Fatherland, Venicekies build their buildings with glittering marbles. Their buildings are also heavily decorated with paintings and carvings of noble people and illustration of the Venicekie people's superiority over all other races.

The Capital is the centre of the empire's power, accomplishments and intellect. The city also stands as a symbol to the Venicekies people where the first Great Emperor united the feudal lords of the land.

The palace itself lay in the centre of the city; it alone dwarfs all other structures as its spires stretch high into the heavens.

Up in the skies of the capital rest a massive air fleet that continuously patrols the skies of the capital, from the empires massive capital ships to their corvettes and destroyers.

On the ground, the city is protected by over five divisions of their imperial army, two regiments of their Čelik Vojnika and an unknown number of their contracted mercenary group Legion.

The Čelik Vojnika or better known as the "Steel Soldiers" are their elite Black Ops units, they also worked as the Empires super soldiers. Completely incase in steel these soldiers are completely immune to small arms and rifle fire, each unit wields variants of the MG 42 as their primary choice of Weapons. Continuously injected with chemicals, the Steel Soldiers are enhanced to be stronger and faster than an average soldier, though not on pare with the Black Rain Zeros or the elite Legion members they can still deal horrendous amount of casualties on the common infantry forces.

However, to Black Rain and Legion the Čelik Vojnika are nothing but cheap knock offs to counter the Zeros.

**The Palace**

General Mentes stood casually with a number of nobles and generals in the throne room as they waited for the Emperors entrance.

Every now and then some of them would give Mentes a sneering look as they look down at a person who wasn't a noble and worse a non-Venciekie.

Mentes merely ignored them _'pathetic'_ he thought pushing back his contempt of nobles. Even though he and the other Harbingers had broken away from Black Rain, he still retains the Fatherland's natural dislike of nobility. If he wanted he can kill everyone in the room in a matter of seconds with quick ease.

Mentes was a man in his forties, a tall and muscled person with his blonde hair in crew cut, His face is heavily scared with slashed and gouges in every part of his skin, his right hand instead of a normal hand was replaced with an insect like claw with beetle black shell incrusted over it. He wore a black overcoat with shoulder plated black armor similar to the black shell on his right hand.

One of the emperor's attendants walked into the throne room.

"His royal majesty Emperor Vilijam the IV enters!"

As everyone turn to the entrance and bowed as the emperor made his entrance accompanied by his royal guards.

"All hail the Emperor! Long live the Emperor!" was chorused through out the hall.

Mentes however merely bowed to the emperor, he's not about to hail another man, to him everyone here is nothing more but cockroaches to him.

The emperor is in his mid twenties quite young for an emperor. An average heighted man with brown curly hair with a handsome feature he is a complete heart throb to the noble women of the capital. A complete flirt, he spends most of his time languishing in the pleasures of his palace and spends time wooing the women of Venicekie. He usually let his advisors deal with the everyday occurrence of the empire.

Vilijam is also a man of poor judgment as well as naïve, making him a person easy for manipulations. All around Vilijam is a complete fool like the rest of the Venicekie nobles, only interested in their selves and status, but that what makes him and the rest so easy to control.

As far as they are concern the Emperor is nothing more but a puppet a pawn for them to use.

The Legion was able to gain the Emperor favor early in their service to the empire. From then they had been Vilijam top advisors. And the fool listens to every suggestion they say.

It also help that Legion had presented the opportunity of giving Venicekie advance technology and even the service of their soldiers as well. That's what truly won the Emperor over.

In return for their service their leader, the Director, had only requested that they have a small plain of land in the far north of the Venicekie's homeland.

To the Venicekies the land is nothing more but the ruins of their original cities. It holds nothing but some religious value to them. But Legion knows better. Under those ruins holds one of worlds last large stock piles of Uranium one of the main source of power for their war machines.

There were some backlashes to them taking the area particularly from the Religious groups, but the Emperor not wanting to loose the prospect of new technology and strong allies gave it to them anyway.

Noticing that the fool has finally settle down Mente eyes flash black for a second as he made eye contact with Emperor his segmenting his psychic influence over the man's mind.

He mentally sniffed in disgust as he viewed the emperor's inner thoughts, Vilijam poor mental strength allowed Mente easy access into all his interests and fantasies. Much of which were unimpressive and dismal at best, apparently Vilijam has an obsession over two women in the GZC, a priestess and a Princess.

'_Monarchist'_ he thought with disdain as he continue to delve deeper into the man's minds taking in anything that is useful.

****

**The Eastern 3****rd**** Battle group**

**Retribution**

**Briefing Room**

Commander Fox surveyed the people in the room as he stood by the door. The room is shaped that the audiences are seated in a crescent shape facing the front of the room where a screen fills the wall in front of them.

Present were Admiral Richard Morrison head of the 3rd Battle Group, Brigadier General Francis X. Hummel head of the participating 6th army elements, his command staff Colonel Fredrick Klein, Colonel Saliskie Gerste, Lieutenant Colonel Joseph Steiner, Lieutenant Colonel Renke Lowe, Political Officer Commissar Yerrick and Major Valda Diederich, commander of the 8th and 10th regiment of STAF.

To the side stood seven Zero members participating in the operation, six of them are Skitariis, four of which used to be part of his old team: Lieutenant Colonel Sabaku code name 'Raccoon', Major Yagura 'Tortoise', Captain Bee 'Ox' and Captain Nii 'Cat'.

Off to the corner in the shadows and much to the Commander's annoyance is the head OMI operative. His body is mostly concealed by the shadows in the darkened briefing room giving him an eerie presence in the room.

Grunting Fox walked in the room and to the centre of the room along with Bles.

The shuffle of clothing and the clattering of chairs reverberated around the room as the audience stood and the Zeros snapping crisp salutes as they waited as Fox move to the front of the stage.

Fox stood in the front as Major Bles walked to the left side corner to him. He gave a slight nod of greeting to Raccoon as he looked at his ex. Teammates.

"Major," he said to Bles, his body still facing his audience as his hands clasp behind his back.

Selvaria nodded as she raises a remote to the screen. The screen came to life as a geographical map of the Elemental Nations came to life on the big screen.

"The Elemental Nations," Fox began as tilted his head to look at the screen,

"Its land is split into a number of large and small countries, with several off shore islands of many sizes. Most, if not all are named after a certain natural element. In addition the Lands hold an abundance of Titanium, oil and other resources vital to our war machines."

The map split as line appeared to mark the perimeters of each independent country.

"Its population is over 34,600,000 with a high percentage of it capable of bio energy usage, which the natives called Chakra." He continued as the officers listened intently.

"As you all know, unlike the rest of the Fatherland the Elemental nations is governed through figure head leaders, in these countries with Black Rain OMI working in the shadow. Along with several other additional regulations the borders in the West of the homeland connecting the Elementals have been cordoned off"

The map suddenly broadens to encompass the world a red line suddenly appeared as it divided the Elementals from the West and the rest of the homeland.

"As such the general populations are largely unaware of the existence of the Fatherland or the outside world."

"Reasons for this…" he said as he began to pace the room.

"Is not of our concern, but it must be noted from our intelligence network, these, "Figure heads"" he emphasize the title with a twinge of distaste.

"Got in their mind that while Black Rain's attention is diverted else where, they can ignore the advices and expectations of the original system of government and try to do what they please."

Different colors appeared on the map signifying the different nations Red, yellow, brown,

blue and white for the five main nations and the rest were covered in black.

"And given the fact that I and several people in this room had once lived there…" he looked at his brothers and Sister, "…and experienced, how they try to manage their own affairs. Well they're doing a piss poor job of it!"

He smacked his fist at the screen

"During the time of the Great Rebellion and our second over seas expansions, they have wasted resources in fighting over two useless Shinobi wars!" He said in anger as he eyes suddenly turned midnight black.

"Not only that," he continued as several objects in the started to shake violently, "they had the audacity to intensify their filthy ideas of mixing both military and mercenary systems!"

Selvaria place her hand on his should calming him down, as the objects in the room stopped moving.

Shaking his head Fox continued to his speech.

"With the coming war with Venicekie, can afford a weak link on our homeland, the Supreme Commander saw fit that we are to secure these nations and resources to solidify our weakest areas for a possible home invasion in the possible future."

Several of the officers murmured as they went over information.

Fox nodded again to Selvaria as she changed the digital screen image.

The image returns to the Elemental Nations.

"Operation Firestorm will be split into three phases," he said as ship icons appeared on the screen.

"Phase one objectives are, establishing complete sea supremacy, airborne dominance and insertion of special forces on the mainland, and seizing the surrounding islands." several islands on the screen flashed red.

"Primary targets are Water Country, Nagi, O'uzu and the Haha islands, once these targets are secured, the 6th's 351st engineer division will begin establishing forward naval bases and supply lines in preparation for assaults on the main land."

Waving his hand several icons appeared detailing unit position and movements.

"During this time..." he several aircraft icons including the Retribution move into different areas in the mainland. "Special forces from both the STAF Black ops units under the command of Major Valda Diederich" Major Diederich nodded "And Army Zero elements, myself included will be airdropped into the mainland in the cover of the night."

"Objective wise," he said as several data scroll down "is securing and establishing firebases on key areas on the mainland and begin intelligence and espionage movements to destabilize, capture and destroy any potential groups, figures and military threats."

Another image appeared on the map, this time a picture of a whirlpool swirl.

"Potential groups like the Uzumaki clan will be targeted for extermination," he eyed his officers carefully as they murmured among themselves.

It was no surprise that the Uzumaki clan has always been on the blacklist in Black Rain. OMI spooks had always kept tabs on groups and clans and had identified in the past that the Uzumakis were a highly corrupted group, and had been responsible for a number of war crimes, during the Third Great Shinobi War. Because of this HIGHCOM had order for the clan's destruction during the Shinobi War. But with the vast majority of Black Rain forces concentrated elsewhere and risky possibility of being revealed. OMI ordered the Kage from Kumo to send forces to wipe out the Whirlpool nation.

Unfortunately elements of the clan manage to flee and took save haven in Konoha. And it was because of Sarutobi pleads for the clan to have a second chance and Minato's threat to reveal Black Rain and the Fatherland that Ivan finally relented.

This however gave the Uzumaki's the time to revive itself and were able to rise and become the honor guards of the Fire Daimyo much to Black Rain's displeasure. Currently he knows that Uzumaki Kushina, his mother is the head of clan, and is trying to change the clan for the better. But Fox and Ivan know better, the elders in the clan are the true leaders, Kushina is merely a puppet for them. And from what information they're getting the Uzumaki clan is most likely plotting something against Konoha and the Daimyo.

As such they are still target for extermination, just that this time; Black Rain will deal with it personally. And no threat in revealing them will stop them, since they are going to reveal themselves anyway.

Fox continued the meeting as the audiences' attention is back on him.

"The main targets are, the four major powers on the main: Fire, Wind, Earth and Lightning Country. Infiltrating the capitals and their Shinobi villages will be our primary objectives."

"In addition..." he continued as the map disappeared to be replaced with an image of a metallic cylinder shaped in a dumbbell feature with electronic systems compiled in the middle with an assortment of different color wires. Bluish light and vapor permeate from it as it gave off a ghostly glow.

"We are also carrying on a new weapon system called the BEC system in which the OMRD want us to test on the Elemental."

He nodded at the OMI spook, who had finally walked out of the corner.

The man wore a pair of shades conceals his eyes; he was also bald with several winkles on his fore head and a long slash across his face. He also wore a black uniform with no insignias to identify his rank. The only thing that identified him as an OMI agent is the symbol on his right shoulder which sports a double bladed axe and an eye in the middle.

Fox sniffed as he look at the Spook, OMI field operatives were never well liked as they work outside of the military's chain of command, thus the agent is outside of his control and can practically do what ever the hell he wants. This makes him an enigma, a loose end at worse.

"Thank you General," the man said as walked to the front.

"The Bio Energy Canceller system or simply known as the BEC system is a prototype weapon system that targets living organisms that processes Bio energy genes like Chakra and Mana."

Data about the machine start to scroll down on screen.

"Once activated, the machine will discharge an energy pulse, similar to an EMP blast which will immediately cancel any living organisms' capability to utilize their bio energy, and thus giving our forces an advantage over our enemies."

"If what you're saying is correct" interrupted Colonel Gerste as he stood up. "Then wouldn't the BEC system affect Psykers as well?

"Normally yes it will affect Psykers as well," the Agent said as he turned to the Colonel. "However even though all three stems from bio energies there are still different characteristics between them, the BEC systems target those differences so yes, as such Psykers will be effected as well, but not to the extent as Chakra and Mana users."

"That said," he continued as he looked at Fox, "I'm afraid with the BEC system activation, you and the rest of Army Zero your psychic capabilities will be hampered and you won't be able to use your full extent of your abilities."

"It matters little" replied Fox

"Even if we can't use the full extent of our power, the limited amount we have, still surpasses any Kage level or higher shinobis they have."

"That's good to hear General" Said the Spook as he slip back to his shadowy corner.

Fox merely narrow his eyes "As what our OMI representative had said" he said he return to his audience.

"The BEC system will be used to minimize the Elementals combat capabilities. The advance forces along with myself, will be setting these machines across the Elemental Nations. The BEC will be activated once phase II begins, when Brigadier General Hummel with the coordination of the Fleet launch an all out amphibious landing on the mainland."

"During this time…" He said as the map of the Elemental Nations reappeared

"The Zeros and STAFs will begin capture of the capitals of the big five and there hidden villages and wait for relief from the main forces. Our objective is to catch them off guard, keep them divided and crush them before they even know what happening."

The screen shuts down as the lights in the room began to turn on.

"Once we have complete control of the main five we will begin Phase III, in which we move in and encompass the lesser nations, crushing them and all other resistance. During this time we will begin construction on the defense systems in the Elemental nations."

He said as he finished the layout of the operation. Several of the officers nodded as they spoke to each other.

Admiral Morrison stood up.

"Yes Admiral?"

"General, when will Phase II begin?" ask the Admiral.

Fox's eyes flashed black as he narrowed his eyes.

"It will begin during Konoha's Chuunin exam all the five Kages will be attending then and…"

He curled his hand into a fist "….thus allowing us to capture all of them in one single day."

****

**Finally! I can get to the Elemental Nations! But the prelude is just as important. Anyway, I'll be revealing The Fatherland's and Black Rains history bit by bit as well as their Government. Also for those of you who don't know who Selvaria is, she is a character from the Valkyria Chronicles I've uploaded a picture of her on my profile, along with pictures and youtube links of Venicekie forces their soldiers and Airships, that includes the ****Čelik Vojnika**** as well as the Airship Retribution and other Black Rain Prototype airships. **

**Well till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Konoha edit

**P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of the crossover stories I implement here. I only own my own characters and my self created countries. **

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

(….) Transmissions

'…_.'_Mental Speech

**This story is a crossover to several other animes and games.**

**Here is the new edit version of the story note I added new parts into the story, recommend reading it.**

****

"_**Like the ancient nations of France and Russia, the Fatherland has shed the oppressions of Autocracy and Oligarchy. Through this bloody revolution, a Republic is born and like the eagle on our flag, it shall soar unchallenged through the heavens strong and free, paving the future for our nation! Let this day mark the beginning of the "The Armed Republic of the Greater Fatherland!""**_

**Supreme Commander Ivan Davisky**

**Speech in the official establishment of the Fatherland**

**Location: Classified**

**OMI Mission: Classified**

Captain Vsna yawned as she and four other Vanguards stood guard in front of the entrance to the data wing.

The facility that they were station at is not one their own, its one of the many military stations that those mercs had been setting up in the land that her majesty has given them as payment for their service.

A first she had hoped that she could be ship out to the front, instead her unit got stuck guarding some gun for hire base.

'koji kurac!' she cursed mentally as she tighten her grip on her rifle.

'I am a Venicekie Vanguard! Not some damn babysitter!' she thought furiously.

Still, even though she has a low opinion on Legion, she couldn't help but marvel the technology they process. This facility itself can put any of Venicekie's own military bases to shame.

Suddenly the sound of a discharging weapon in the data wing alerted the entire squad, spinning around Vsna and her squad levels their weapons at the Data Wing entrance.

Nodding to her second in command the squad move into the Data Wing

As the automated doors slid open, Vsne eyes widen as she saw a body slumped over a work station.

Moving forward she fail to notice a figure dropping from the ceiling behind them.

Checking the man's pulse she turned to the private on her left.

"Quick! Get on the comms, we have an intruder in the facili-"

She was suddenly cut off when the sound of a shotgun going off behind her. As if in slow motion she turns around and was just about to fire her rifle when it was suddenly knocked out of her hands by a black blur, the next thing, she was in excruciating pain when something bashed into her chest. Blood spurted out of her mouth as she cried out in pain as she was sent flying in to the station. The last thing she saw was a black trench coat figure driving his hand into the private's face.

Crow waited patiently as he hang on the ceiling, just as the female Vanguards bend over to inspect the body. He dropped down lightly behind them as a cat.

In a flash he grabbed his first victim around the neck, a private with a SPAS 12 shotgun, twisting him around he snapped the man shotgun arm at the man in the far left. The shotgun thundered as it fired a round into the man, exploding his chest and flinging him into a wall. In a blur he snapped the private's neck, before spinning around and delivered a hook kick at the Vanguard on the right of the female and launching him across the room. Snapping around he slapped the AK 74 out of the female hand as she turning to face him before elbowing her into in the work station caving her rib cage in the process, and in quick successions scored three bone crushing punches into the last vanguard breaking the man's ribcage and finally slashing into the mans face. The man screamed as Crow's hand went right through him, pulling out a bluish silhouette of the man.

With a jerk Crow completely pullout the bluish figure. The vanguard stumbled as his hands rich out weakly for the bluish silhouette of himself, before falling down to the ground dead.

Slowly Crow stood back up, clenching his fist the bluish figure groaned as it was absorbed into his body.

"Well done Crow,"

Crow turn around as the door back slipped open, General Polenin step into the room as he inspected Crows, accompanied him were a dozen Elite Commandos the "Auslesekommando."

The Auslesekommandos are the backbone of Black Rain's Super soldiers' army "Army Zero." Physically enhanced to be superior in all physical aspects and equipped with Black Rain's most advance weaponry, a squad can easily massacre an entire Shinobi division with little difficulty.

However unlike their Kísértet, siblings they have limited Psychic abilities and preferred to use their superior physical strength and speed in battle.

Their entire body is decked in high tech body armor with their trade mark appearance with the red goggle lens and the gas masks they all wore giving them a terrifying daemonic image.

Out of the Skitariis and Kísértet, the Elite Commandos are the most numerous in Army Zero, numbering four full strength Regiments numbering over twenty thousand strong, ranging from Assault Troopers to Shock Troopers.

General Polenin carefully walked over the dead bodies as the Commandos immediately spread around the room, some of them began moving the bodies out of the way, while others brought in tech equipment to hack into the computer systems.

"An amazing display of physical and psychic combat Lieutenant." He said as he knelt over the man that just had his soul ripped out.

"Though I do remember teaching you and your siblings not to play with your opponent," he chastise, as he inspect the body.

"A soldier always aims for a fast and precise kill."

Crow shrugged as one of the Commandos handed him a rifle. "I'll keep that in mind, the next time I destroy a man's soul sir" he said dismissively as he slap a magazine into his Daewoo K11.

Polenin smirked in mild amusement, as he stood back up.

"White team; status report." He said as he press into his ear piece.

(This is White team leader, area secured)

****

**Security Centre**

"All targets eliminated, zero casualties" replied White team leader as she pull a dead security officer off of the security vid desk, wiping the blood off the screen she look through the security cameras.

Around her lay the bodies of the security staff. Stepping over them were the four other Kísértet members of White team as they inspect the bodies carefully, making sure the Venicekies were really dead.

Just for good measures, White 3 un-holsters his sidearm and fired off a round into the head security officer's head. The sound of the discharged weapon reverberated around the room, as the bullet shattered the man's skull and splatter his brains over White 3's boots.

Kísértets, or better known as Ghosts are the second branch of Army Zero. While the Elite Commandos are the elite frontline hitters, Ghosts are the espionages and assassins of Army Zero, preferring to use precision to eliminate their enemies.

Their differences are not only based on their fighting styles, but also their equipments and enhancements. Unlike the Auslesekommandos who preferred weapons that can rip people into bloody pieces like their customized rugged but advance StA52 Assault Rifle which was based loosely on the Famas assault rifles that the Fourth army uses. Ghosts on the other hand prefer to use the TAV 74 a customized Special Forces weapon that blends both the TAR 21 and the TDI Vector together. A quiet and precise weapon it's the ideal rifle for the Ghosts. In addition, Elite Commandos, whose armors are a blend of Black, Grey and the tinge of glowing red from their weapons and goggled lens. Kísértets wore Bluish grey armor and instead of goggles they wore an eye piece. The other difference is unlike the Auslesekommandos the Ghost are not enhanced physically but mentally allowing them to use a far larger variety of psychic abilities than the Elite Commandos. While a Ghost is still physically stronger than an average human, it pales in comparison to a Commando.

White leader's helmet lens merely glowed before looking back at the cameras.

"From What I can see the rest of the base personnel's are still unaware of our presence. But that's unlikely for long."

(Estimation before complete detection?)

"Fifteen minutes at best, ten if they notice the security staff went dark and they send a team to investigate"

(Understood, continue to monitor enemy movements, once we finish downloading the structures schematics, set charges around the centre before advancing to your second objectives.)

****

**Data Wing Location**

The General remove his hand from the ear piece.

"Crow we have only a window of fifteen minutes; prepare our forces to move after the engineer finish the data upload."

Moving towards the Commando engineer

"Sit rep,"

"It's going to take some time to complete the data download, Legion Firewall system is far more advance than we thought."

"Eta?"

The Engineer look up at Polenin "around five"

"Then make it quick"

Turning around to face Crow

"Once the Engineer finishes his work, White Team will set off the charges, after, discretion is no longer needed, move hard and fast and kill any opposition we need to leave this facility before the enemy knew what hit them. After that we move on to the next Legion Facility."

Crow nodded as he turns to the Commandos.

General Polenin un-holster his pistol as he looked at his men, the engineer was finishing the data as the other Commandos unattached the silencers from their weapons as they prepare to fight their way out of the enemy base.

****

**Konoha**

The silvery glow of the moon cast down on the Village Hidden in the Leafs, casting shadows over the Hokage monument that tower over the peaceful village, where its occupants slept peacefully, knowing that the Third Hokage "The God of Shinobi" is watching over them.

Unknown to them the Kage is not the only one look over them, and said person is standing on the highest peak of the Kage Monument, as he gaze down on the village with cold, dead eyes, his long black trench coat billowing in the air in the mid night wind.

Gazing up Fox spied the Retribution as it glided silently high above the heavens, its light bending technology system made the 2.5 kilometer long warship essentially invisible to the naked eye, but not to a Zero operative.

(Start music: The Rock - Hummel gets the Rockets)

Looking back down at the village he couldn't help to feel the old hate he had for his old home. The abuses, the hatreds and the betrayals that he had to face came flooding back to him. Everything from that bitch of a woman! Who abandon him in the wake of the villager wrath, all the beatings, the tortures and the humiliations! It took all his will power and his oath to the Fatherland and Black Rain to quell his emotions as he brought his mind back to the present. He can deal with his problems later; he had a job to do.

Though he couldn't help but muse whether his Jinchuuriki siblings are feeling the same thing as they are dropped into the areas that they were assigned.

Looking down Fox gave a brief look over the Kage Monument. Spotting six guards, four of which were in the only building on top of the monument and sensing three more in the monument's interiors.

The first objectives for them and the other airdropped units are to secure bases of operations throughout the continent. The Kage Monument, from OMI reports and scans had proven that with its hollowed out interior and the scarcity of both civilians and a limited security presence, proves to be an ideal place for a base of operation to monitor the Land of Fire. Not to mention the whole mountain can be transformed into a fortress with artilleries, machinegun and rocket emplacements. The other base would be in the capital where another contingent of their sibling Elite Commandos had set up shop.

Looking back at the guards, Fox's eyes flash black

'do it!'

Several flashes of acknowledgements appear in his mind. Looking down he can see the black outline of multiple figures quickly moving to their targets.

Kotetsu yawned as he stood over tip of the mountain, unlike his friend Izumo he didn't really take his job that seriously, really just why do you need to guard the Monument the Village wall, yes but the monument?

His train of thought was interrupted as something grabbed from behind. His eyes widen, just as he was about to shout out a warning a hand came and clamp down hard on his throat. His eyes bulge as he try to struggle out of the persons grip. Fumbling for a Kunai from his thigh belt, he just got his finger around the ring when another hand flash in and grabbed his hand, restricting his hand. Darting his eyes he try to find a way out of the person's grip, to no avail, just as he was about to loose conciseness he saw Izumo who was on guard duty with him get slam down on to ground by another figure before a fist smash down into Izumo face knocking him out. Before he himself loose consciousness.

The Corporal let go of the man, letting him drop to the ground.

Turning he nodded to the ajor who flip her finger to the ledge. The Corporal nodded as he and the Private who knocked out the other target move to ledge to prepare for rapid descent.

The Major turn to the others she pointed at the building before she made a slashing gesture over neck.

The Auslesekommandos eyes lens flashed brightly in acknowledgement as they move rapidly to the building, their movements light and silent as a cat even with the equipment they carrying.

The structure is a two story building with the second floor used as a guard tower the bottom floor looks more like a lounge where the shinobi guards use when they're off duty. Two entrances can be seen as eight of the Commandos prepare to storm the building. The second floor entrance can be gained from a flight of stairs. Three Shinobis can be seen from the bottom floor window as they lounge around in the first floor.

Just as the Commandos formed up on the entrances, movement can be heard from the second floor. The major nodded to one of the Shock Trooper Commando, who silently leapt up on to the roof just over the second door.

The door open as a brown hair Jonin walked out of the door. Due to the Commandos psychic influences the ninja was not able to sense their presence, and the fact that they don't have chakra makes it impossible for the ninja to sense them.

As the Ninja took one step out he was seize immediately by the Shock Trooper on the roof, and with fast reflex stabbed the Jonin with a Tranquilizer Dart in the neck.

The Jonin grunted as the chemical began to work into his system before he fell unconscious. The soldier simply push the slacken body down the stairs as a series of cracks can be heard as the body impacted the cement stairs and the ground.

At exactly the same time, the major swipe her hand down. And the rest of the commandos jump into action. One of the Commandos, another Shock trooper ran back and dive into the window, right into the lounge just as two others quickly ascended the stairs to the second level the moment the Jonin fell to the ground accompany by the Commando on the roof who twisted his body as he jumped down and kick the upper door in.

The rest of the Shinobi were caught by complete surprise. Shouts of confusion and shock were heard as the Commando crash through the window, jumping back up, he grabbed the nearest shinobis and flip the man onto the lounge table. The weight and force of the action broke the table's legs as the man was sent crashing down to the floor which cracked the ground as well. Spinning around he rip out his tranq pistol and fired a dart into the other man dropping him like a fly. The last person made a break for the broken window.

Just as he leapt over the broken window a rifle butt came from the side smashing into his face breaking his nose and throwing him back into the room and crashing into the opposite wall, creating a small hole in the wall as the body was now wedge in it.

With that the four other Commandos clambered in through the broken window, their Rifles drawn their red laser sights and their red goggle lens piercing through the darken building, as they secure the area.

****

**Kage Monument Interior**

Aoba Yamashiro snapped his head up as every Chakra signature disappear. A few minutes ago Katetsu was first to disappear, at first he didn't think much of it, Katetsu was rather laid back person. He brush it off as him trying to skip guard duty and Izumo was merely following him. Things only finally got his full attention as all at once all four other Chakra signatures went dark. He could tell that his two other subordinates had also caught on that something had happen.

"Yamashiro-san what's going on?" asked one of the Chunins as he pulled out a Kunai.

"I don't know but stay on your guard," order Yamashiro as he tried to sense anything from the top.

'_Wha's going on?'_ he thought as he tried to sense who they were dealing with only receiving nothing in return.

"Bekko!" Turning to the other Chunin

"I need you to go up and find out what's going on!"

"Hai!" Bekko said as he Shunshin out of the cave.

Just then two figures suddenly burst in from the cavern walls as they descend onto the remaining shinobis.

Bekko appeared in what remained of the broken guard house in a puff of white smoke. His eyes widen as he saw the bodies of his down comrades.

"Oi, Daikoku" he cried as he knelt over one of the fallen bodies,

"Wake up! What happen here?" he said as he shake the large the body.

Suddenly something or someone grabbed him by the scruff of his vest. He cried out in surprise and pain as he was thrown to the back of the room.

Sliding down to ground he spat out some blood just then a bluish energy shot forward and once again force him back at the wall. A cracking sound was heard as Bekko felt a wave of agonizing pain pierce through his chest as one or more of his ribs snap.

"Schwächling" someone said, as Bekko shakily look up, only to spot a person with a feminine physique who is glowing in an eerily bluish color similar to Chakra. One of her hands, if it was a she as her face was covered in a back balaclava, was raise where she was directing the blue energy that was now holding Bekko against the wall. She was able to spot an odd shaped sword strapped on the person's waist.

Behind her a four armored figures that Bekko cannot discern but can only see several pairs of glowing red eyes that reminded him to his horror of Kyuubi.

Just then the figure that was holding him brought something from out of her belt, and then in a flash Bekko felt something pierce his chest before everything went dark.

The Major holstered her weapon as she retracted her energy as the bluish glow around her disappeared.

Directing two of the Commando they move in and grab the body before throwing Bekko on to the pile of unconscious shinobis.

Turning around to the rest she pointed to the ground before forming her hand into a fist.

The Commandos nodded as they move out of the building, and in unison raise their hands and punch the ground, smashing large holes into the caves as they begin to leap down into the cavern.

****

**General Mentes**

General Mentes cracked his clawed hand as look through the window of his private plane.

Currently they were flying over the ruins of the old Venicekie cities. The meeting with Vilijam went far longer than he had expected. Vilijam had complained that Operation Stryker was not moving at a faster case, at the same time he was also pressing for a premature invasion of the GZCs.

The Venicekie military leaderships and himself had defended that complicated military maneuvers like Stryker requires time and patient. In any case they already moving the operation as fast as they can, rushing it any further would alert Black Rain Navy to intercept and destroy their battle group.

**(Flashback) **

"…capturing the enemy's Northern Sea Outposts our forces have now blinded the enemy presence in the North. Our Carriers are now moving to the poles. Once there we will rendezvous with Legion's air fleet," the Venicekie General gave Mentes's a disapproving look.

"Along with our 25th air fleet," he continued look back at his report "from there we will continue on to the Eastern sector of the Fatherland Home continent. Once there we will launch a joint air and sea assault that will hopefully destroy Black Rain military defense forces.

He indicated the GZCs on the world map that was placed on an oval table in the throne room.

'Hopefully with the surprise assault so deep in their territory, it would draw the bulk of their navy away from the GZCs, allowing our forces the window of opportunity in solidifying our presence in the GZCs. During this time the joint fleet will use the Outpost under our control to slip past the.."

"I am well aware of the strategy General Lovrenco," Vilijam spoke up as he lounged lazily in on his throne.

"But what I want to know is how long will it take before this Stryker Operation will begin?" he asked brushing his brown hair back with a flourish.

"Your majesty," Grand Admiral Uros spoke as he step forward "From what Admiral Slavko has estimated the fleet will reach their target in a month's time.

'A months?" The Emperor burst out as he leapt from his chair, several of the nobles around him shrunk back in fear at the sudden out burst."

"What kind of joke is this? Our glorious warships can sail across Valkwin Seas to the Grey Zone Continents in just 20 days but you have to take ten more days to get the Fatherland even when our fleet is nearly half way to their destination!

"But your Majesty, if we speed up the process, we-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Vilijam growled as he glared down at the Grand Admiral, who hastily dropped down on his as he bow at him.

"Forgive me, your Majesty! But if we are to speed up our ship movement we risk being discovered by the enemy and risk loosing our ships!"

"I make the decisions here, not you and I say we pick up the pace! I want our forces to be able to begin their attack on the GZCs in 15 days!"

**(End Flashback)**

He sighed as he took out his cigarette case from his jacket. Taking a cigarette out he light it with a snap of his claw hand, giving a light draw from it as he lay back into the leather chair.

Normally he would have simply influenced Vilijam's decision and just had him follow the originally planned date. Unfortunately with his sudden outburst, it would arouse suspicion if he suddenly changes the Emperor's mind especially when he was so adamant in pushing for an earlier assault.

And now, he thought with annoyance, he risk potentially endangering the whole operation and its extension the rest of the coming war.

'_The Director will not be please,' _he thought as he took another drag from the cancer stick.

There was however some interesting news, from an earlier report from Colonel Rémület, Army Zero, Black Rain's replacement of them, the Harbinger unit has begun their move against Venicekie.

Mentes was intrigued, he of course had heard that Black Rain had created another Series but never actually see one in combat.

He gaze out at the red sky in thought

He couldn't help but wonder what the difference between them would be and which one of them is the superior one.

(General),

He turn away from the plane's window as he lightly press the com switch on the right arm of his chair.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he crushed his cigarette in his left fist.

(Were receiving a security alert from one of our Command facilities in Sector 21, potential enemy intruder has breached into our computer network.) said the pilot as he steer the planes gracefully threw the sky to Legion Headquarters.

"Give me the security feed." Mentes ordered, as a panel on his chair open and a thin screen appeared out in front of him.

The Video feed fuzz into life, Mentes raises his eyebrow.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up in our base" he said with a sneer as he gazes down at Mikhail, he scan through the rest of the people beside the General especially noting several figures who were hacking into the Facilities mainframe.

Mentes eyes narrowed, "Computer, access Legion Global system network authorization order General Mentes number 50823." He commanded.

The Screen enlarges itself, as files and other system data began to scroll through the screen.

"Pinpoint foreign intrusion," he said

The Computer began to scan through the files, working in such a fast pace that file names became a blur

Until it stopped on a file that is flashing a red alert status "**Foreign Breach.**"

Mentes smirked as he gaze down at the name of the file, "Stryker"

"Computer" he spoke up

"Record the security video log, and begin transfer to Venicekie high command."

**(Acknowledge)** replied the system as the computer begins its work.

'_thank you Mikhail,'_ he thought as he continue to watch the vid.

'_This little information leak will definitely help convince Vilijam to agree with slowing down Operation Stryker.'_

(Sir, shall we sound the alert in Sector 21?)

"Of course," replied Mentes as he lay back in his chair, "Activate the silent alert, but tell our forces not to immediately engage the enemy. Use skirmish tactics lead them deeper into our facility; I have something in store for them."

(Understood Sir,)

"And one more thing" the General continued as he took out another cigarette "Have the Defiler assault that Sector, they must have an Airship in the area most likely a Shadow class stealth ship."

(Yes sir)

Mentes smiled as he take a puff from his cigarette, destroying the Shadow will prevent Black Rain from relaying the information back to their leaders, but he doesn't have to tell this to the Venicekie. The Information Leak will allow them to agree in stalling the fleet advance until the right opportunity to attack.

**Kage Monument Interior **

Yamashiro cursed as he dodges another blow from the unknown enemy. Shortly just after he ordered Bekko to investigate, two figures had burst from the walls, and had immediately attack him and the Chunin.

In the initial assault one of the opponents was able to knock the Chunin down before stabbing him with a dart knocking him out. He himself only narrowly evaded the enemy only to flip back again as the enemy charge at him launch a flurries of blows at him.

Yamashiro could barely counter all the punches and swipes from the legs. And every time the enemies attack made contact his bones grown in protest, it almost felt like he was deflecting boulders whether than punches.

Though he was able to get a good look at the attacker, and from what he is seeing, the man if it can be called a man is by no means a Shinobi. Decked in complete in blackish grey outfit the thing wore a short overcoat, with high combat boot that ran to its knees its face was cover with a terrifying gasmask of an unknown origin with a pair of red goggles, which glowed brightly as the thing continue its assault. It also wore a wedge cap on its head. As he dodged to the side, he was able to catch an insignia on the thing's shoulder where an eagle was encrusted.

The thing was also highly skilled with a knife as it was able to cut through and deflect the kunais that Yamashiro had used on him earlier with his deadly looking blade. He had already suffered several gashes and slashes where the enemy had gone a bit too close for comfort.

He quickly deflected another blow only to widen as the thing twisted it's had and grabbed his right arm and pulled him towards it, before it kneed him hard in the stomach then throwing him across the cavern.

Yamashiro only manage to break his fall as he kneeled on the ground coughing out spittle's of blood.

The thing twirled its knife before charging towards him again, zig, zagging around the cavern in amazing speed making it hard to track the thing.

"_Ich werde Sie wie Schwein ausnehmen!__"_ it shouted in an distorded voice.

Yamashiro gritted his teeth as he whip through several hand seals "Sanzengarasu no Jutsu!" he said as a mass of crows appear and dived on to the Shock Trooper.

"Baszik!" the Commando curse as the flock of crows obscured his vision.

Yamashiro stood up as he wince from the beating that the Commando had just given him, he need to report this to the Hokage! Konoha is under attack by an unknown enem-

Suddenly he lost feelings in his right leg, sending him crashing down to the floor, turning his head around he spotted a dart pierced into his right thigh.

Without his concentration the crows dispersed into smoke as the Commando step out of it, pointing an object at Yamashiro.

"netter versuch," the thing said as it looked down at Yamashiro, it's lens flashing brighter than ever.

Yamashiro merely glared back at it.

The sound of additional explosion reverberated around the cave, turning away from the Commando who is still glaring at him, Yamashiro saw additional figures leaping down from the new holes that were created, many of them wore similar outfit as the first two, but wore bulky armor and instead of caps wore black helmets that covered the rest of their head apart from the gasmask and goggles.

Yamashiro, felt cold sweat appearing on his forehead as he turn back to the first figure who merely looked at him for another second, than fired a dart from the object he's holding into Yamashiro forehead, knocking him out.

****

**Kage Monument surface**

The Major close her eyes as she pulled off the black balaclava, letting her long silvery hair flow back down to her waist.

Tapping her ear piece, she receive the final reports from the commandos that descended into the caverns.

(All targets are eliminated Major, Corporal Adel is supervising the moving of the bodies to the guard building) came the Commando's distorted voice.

"Understood Captain, begin securing the inner parts of the caverns."

Turning around she look up at Fox

"Area is secure General you may precede."

'Excellent, relay to Captain Michael that the area is now secure. He may proceed to drop the heavy ordinances, the BEC system and additional manpower.'

"Yes General" replied Selvaria as she switch Connect to the Retribution, just as Fox dropped down from the peak landing without a sound or dirt. The two other Commandos move towards him giving him a crisp salute before falling behind him.

"Captain Michael, this Major Bles"

****

**The Retribution**

The Bridge is bristling with activity as the crew work to keep the ship a float and at the same time trying to keep communications with the rest of invasion force.

"Yes I know, Major" said Michael curtly as a bridge officer handed him a data pad.

"No need to tell me, I can sense everything that just happened down there. Fox isn't the only psychic in Black Rain you know."

Selvaria voice grew dark (you will watch what you said around the General, Captain,) she growled

(Don't think you are his equal.)

Michael merely snorted "Relax, Bles, I'm not belittling the General, he's my brother you know that, being his body guard, and…his women." He finish with a smirk

"In any case," he continued he face hardened, ignoring the spluttering sound on the other end. "The hanger crew has informed me that preparation for the drop is ready. Captain Dierk head of the 8th STAF regiment's 26th company is ready for drop."

****

**Retribution Hangers**

"Captain Dierk, Captain Michael said that you'll clear for drop!" shouted a hanger crew member. As several of the hanger doors began to open as sound of the decompressing air made it hard for them to hear one another.

"Understood!" replied Captain Dierk as he tried to speak over the roaring wind.

"Have the BEC and all the heavy ordinances dropped first!"

"Aye sir!"

Turning away he surveys his men, the S.T., short for the "Special Tactics Assault Force" is one of the elite Special Forces branch of Black Rain. Apart from Army ZERO that specializes in special warfare tactics and is under the authority of Black Rain's Naval Command and is considered one of the oldest and most celebrated units. Unlike the super soldiers of Army ZERO, STAF is comprised of ordinary men and women who operate in areas where conventional forces cannot approach undetected. Recruits are handpicked with candidates from every branch of Black Rain with the exception of Army Zero. The candidates are picked based on their performance and experiences in their fields and must undergo multiple screenings and months of additional training not counting the ones in their original fields. There is no gender, age or race restriction, as long as the candidate meets the physical standards and holds an unflinching loyalty to the Fatherland. A STAF operative is equal to an average Jonin, making them deadly fighting force to be reckon with even against bio-energy human and non-human beings.

The men under Captain Dierk are all combat veterans who served on the Retribution for over three years, and had served with Fox for quite sometime.

"Alright!" Dierk shouted as he grabbed the men's attention, "we'll be dropping as soon as the last of the heavy ordinance are dropped! Remember this is a precision drop so that means our dropping point is limited! So we'll be dropping in tight formation."

"Five minutes!" a serviceman shouted, just as the BEC and the first few ordinances slid off of the hanger bay and out of the ship. The green tarps that held them flapped wildly in the wind

"As I was saying!" said Dierk "we'll be in tight formation, do not deviate from the landing point understood?"

"Aye sir!" his men roared as the hanger lights turn red.

"Thirty second!" the serviceman shouted

"Alright! to your positions move!" the Captain shouted as he strapped down his helmet and pull down his goggle.

His men shouted again in unison as the company of a hundred men run to the five hanger doors. Rifles and back packs and other packs trapped on their backs as goggles and straps were fasten as they prepare for the jump.

Finally as the last of the ordinance were dropped the hanger lights turn green.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dierk shouted as he and nineteen other STAF operatives on the 3rd Hanger door jumped out. Follow by the rest as they jumped from the other openings.

"Let's go, let's go!"

"Move it!"

Shouted the hanger crew as each STAF jumped out on the ship.

****

**Kage Monument Exterior**

Fox look up as multiple parachutes appear out of thin air as heavy objects and personnel's are being dropped from the still invincible warship.

Normally for a small drop point and on a mountain no less, parachute droppings are no recommended as the winded may easily blow the individual off course. But Phase One being a covert drop, the use of drop ship helicopters is not recommended especially when they're dropping righting into a hostile camp.

Lucky enough none of the drops were off course as they fell smoothly, or as smoothly they can on the monument.

The equipments dropped on to the ground with loud thuds as dust billowed from the ground as the figures dropped next to them.

The figures immediately jumped into action as parachutes were ripped off as they move to secure the equipments.

Fox nodded to the Commandos flanking him as they move to help with the ordinance, leaving only Selvaria beside him.

Several of the figures march up to him and Selvaria, pulling off his goggle and helmet the Captain snapped a saluted to Fox, as the first tarp was pulled off to reveal the BEC.

"General Fox, Captain Dierk, 26th Company reporting sir"

"Welcome to Konoha Captain," said Fox as he return the salute, "Bring the BEC to the inner interiors and deploy as planned."

"Aye sir!" they responded

"Move out!" the Captain shouted to his men as they began their duties,

Kotetsu groan as he raises his hand to rub his throbbing temple.

'_Kami, just what did I drank' _he thought as he shook his head. Cracking his eyes open he look at the bodies that were lying next to him….wait bodies?

Snapping his eyes open, he spun around from where he sat, around him are the bodies of his teammates.

And at that second everything began to come back to him, _'I was attacked, that's what happened,'_ he thought as sweat start to appear, the last person he saw was Izumo…_'Izumo!'_

Turning to his right he manage to spot the unconscious form of his buddy,

Izumo was sporting a broken nose where blood was seeping from it as well from his mouth.

"Izumo!" he cried as he crawls to his friend's side and pressing a figure to his neck. To his relieve the steady pulse indicated that Izumo was alive.

Just as he was about to wake his buddy several shadows move past the broken window of the guard building where he and his comrades are kept.

Looking up Kotetsu eyes widen as he spotted figures wearing combat vest, armor and urban camo moving past the window carrying large objects.

Each of them had some kind of metal object sling over their shoulder. Kotetsu could only guess to be some kind of weapon.

Suddenly another shadow loomed over him.

Snapping his head around, he only got a glimpse of dark figure with a pair of red eyes before the thing smashed the end of its metal weapon into his face, knocking him back unconscious.

****

Fox strode into a large area in the cavern, situated deep in the inner part of the monument's cave system.

Accompanying him was Major Selvaria Bles, Captain Dierk and over half a dozen STAF and Commandos carrying different hard wares.

Fox gave the space a quick look over,

Nodding he turn to his men.

"Alright this place should do, Selvaria I want a Command Center right here."

Selvaria nodded.

Fox turn to the Captain "Dierk, you're in charge of weapon emplacement,"

"Aye sir" he said

Things happen quickly, as both the Auslesekommandos and the STAF retrofitted the whole monument into a fortress.

Communication, control, radar scanner and satellite systems were rolled into the space. Crates were pulled open as STAFs and Commandos pulled out a variety of weapons and ammunitions of all sorts. At the same time tarps covering the larger objects were pulled off to reveal mobile artilleries of the M777 Howitzers, mortars and even a dozen missiles.

'I want comms up," ordered Selvaria who had now shed the black sneaking suit and was back in her usual attire.

"Roger that ma'am" said one of the STAF operatives as he and another unfurled a portable satellite dish.

"Set it over there" she responded directing where she want it to go.

"I want all these up in fifteen!" she ordered as a Commando boot up the computer system.

"Let move it!"

At this time in another part of the cave several STAF engineers were booting up the BEC system.

"Private, plug the power uplink up to the mainframe."

"Aye sir, rerouting power to the mainframe"

The system rumbled as the object glowed a bluish color.

"System up and running Sergeant, putting the system on standby until Phase II." the Private said as he type the commands into the computer on the system's panel.

At the outer interiors of the caverns, Captain Dierk directed the STAF personnel as they set up firing positions. As openings in the caverns were turn into machinegun nests, Artilleries were placed in the larger openings where Commandos placed them there themselves using their enhance strength to carry the heavy metal contraptions with little difficulties, while missiles were carefully angled up through the openings in the ceilings. All of which are place to target Konoha.

During this time up at the Guard the building the unconscious Shinobis were in the process of having their memories erased and replace by fake ones by the STAF Psykers in order to preserve secrecy.

For the guard house it was…still used as a guard house, as six STAFs now occupy it after removing the debris and now with a sniper on the second floor.

**(End Music)**

****

**(2 hours later)**

**Black Rain Konoha Command Centre**

"Sir, Command Center is now online, we are now connected to the rest of the invasion force." said Captain Dierk, as STAFS and Commandos assemble in front of the General.

"Excellent," said Fox breathe deeply into his gasmask.

"What is the current status of the rest of our forces?"

"All forces are on moving on schedule," reported Selvaria as she held the comms earphone to her ear.

"Captain Michael is reporting that, the other airships are now in positions over their designated areas. The airdropped units had all been successfully dropped around the five major countries. Lieutenant Colonel Gaara and his group had successfully infiltrated both the Sand village and Wind's capital the same is reported by Captain Bee and Yugito's units at Kumogakure as well. The Raikage is expressing slight concerns as well as the Mizukage in the sudden appearance of large Black Rain forces."

"Tell Bee and Yugito as well as the Admiral and Major Yagura that they can reveal the plans to them, Both the Raikage and Mizukage are highly supportive of Black Rain to begin with."

"Roger that General" replied Selvaria

"General," a private spoke

"The fleet is now spread around the Elemental water, The Kiri fleet has been grounded, Water Country, Nagi, O'uzu and the Haha islands are now in the process of being occupied by General Hummal's forces sir."

"Copy that" replied Fox as he walked to the comm. station.

"Switch to frequency and connect to all broadband for our forces. I want to speak to the men."

Selvaria nodded to the STAF that manned the station who flip down several controls.

"All yours General"

Fox nodded as he took the mike.

"This is General Fox" he began as men and women from all over invasion pause in their duties as they listened in.

"Just three hours ago, we launch one of the largest and most complicated operations, in Black Rain."

He survey the men around him as they listen to him intently. The communication chatter of the fleet had gone silent telling him that everyone is tune in to him.

"As of now we have achieve our position and are poise for Phase II." He declared

"To this we must add resolve. We'll be expected to commit immoral and heinous acts, which will challenge and break our ethics and will haunt us for the rest of our lives."

He looked at each of the faces of the men around him, none of their expression changed as they remain straight face and professional.

After a second he continued

"Are you all ready to live with this?"

A chorus of "Yes sirs! and Aye Sirs!" Rang throughout the cave, the comms station exploded with cheers of agreements from every part of the Invasion force as infantry battalions shouted their divisional war cries and Zero forces everywhere smack their chest in agreement.

Fox never changed his expression, but deep down he was proud and impressed with the resolution of his forces.

He brought the mike back up.

"The People of the Elemental nations had been living under the rule of the Fatherland in secret since the birth of our Armed Republic, and now these nations are now living under the corruption of our puppet leaders. The arrogance of these people knows no bound, rebel and bandit groups terrorize the lesser nations where the states had failed and the people live in anarchy."

**(I'm talking about the smaller nations between the Five Major countries as far we've seen from the anime and the Manga, many of them are either under a dictator or had fallen into chaos.)**

"But with the threat of a global war, we can no longer take a back seat to the carnage inflicted on these nations as they serve as a threat to our homeland security, and as such we are here now, to mend that problem…"

His eyes hardened.

"…Let our guns rain death on those that threatened our Armed Republic! We shall tear their bodies apart with our bayonets and grind their bones to dust under the treads of our tanks!" he shouted

A chorus of cheers erupts throughout the cavern, the STAFs thrusting their rifles into the air as they shout out their war cries, the Elite Commandos snapping a perfect salute in unison. While Selvaria look up at the man who she swore to serve in reverence.

All around the Elemental Nations, Black Rain soldiers cheered and whooped at their General's declaration of war.

**Suna**

Captain Sabaku gave a rare smirk as he finish listening to his brother's declaration.

Behind him was a pile of Suna ANBU corpses. Several STAF and Elite Commandoes were dragging other bodies towards the pile as they throw their luggage unceremoniously on to the pile.

Unsurprisingly just hours after his little reunion meeting with his father, the Kazekage had already started sending ANBU hit squads to kill him, even though he's now a Black Rain operative.

Unfortunately the ANBU weren't even close to killing him, as Black Ops units under his command got wind of the Kazekage little stunt and had ambushed them along the wav.

The outcome…well, the pile of deceased ANBUs pretty much speaks for itself.

Gaara scratched his neck in annoyance, looks like he would have to speak with father again. HE seriously isn't looking forward to it, as it's hard enough to control the Shukaku's insanity, as well as his urge to just bury his father.

A Elite Commander with Reddish stripes on his black grey armor and mask walked past him, strapped on the Zeros back was a flamethrower.

The Pyro Commando leveled the barrel of his weapon at the pile. The weapon shrieked as a torrent of hot scorching flame sped as it ignited the corpses.

The fire glowed in the night sky as the oil fed flames eat away at the bodies. The smell of burnt flesh began to permeate the area.

A scream was heard from burning pile as someone began to move in it. An ANBU who happened to be still alive try to crawl out of the inferno try to escape flames only to be silenced by the crack of a pistol.

****

**TBC.**

****

**Translations**

**Serbian:**

**koji kurac:** the fuck

**German:**

**Schwächling:** Weakling

**Ich werde Sie wie Schwein ausnehmen****:** I'll gut you like a pig

**netter versuch: **nice try

**Hungarian**

**Baszik:** fuck

**here is edit version of the Chapter sorry for the long wait but with exams and my laptop completely fucked up, not to mention finding a job is eating up my free time. But any way I was able to update.**

**I also update additional pictures on my profile. Note that the Auslesekommandos are Base on the Helghasts you can find images of it on my profile.**

**Note also that the STAFs are base on the Navy seals, and SAS.**

**If you have any ideas for new units or for either Black Rain or any other factions in the story feel free to put it in the reviews**

**Anyway see you on the next update.**


	7. Chapter 6: Fall of Kiri

**P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of the crossover stories I implement here. I only own my own characters and my self created countries.**

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

(….) Transmissions

'…_.'_Mental Speech

**This story is a crossover to several other animes and games. I've also decided to put in more different language terms to try and distinguish the different cultures of the Fatherland and the Elemental Nations. You find their translation at the end of the story**

**I would like you all to take note that I'll be taking down the sneak peak update as soon as I post this chapter. And also just a note Gaara is a Lieutenant Colonel I put him as a Captain by mistake in the last Chapter. Also I'll be deleting the sneak peak.**

**Also I have reorganized the pictures I have in my account and I also brought in some new picture go check them out**

**Before we begin there are several things you should know**

**The full name of the Black Rain's empire is called "The Armed Republic of the Greater Fatherland"**

**The actual position of the Elemental Nations in the Black Rain Empire is that they are Protectorates or ****Schutzgebiet.**

**The "Army Ground Force" is the bulk of Black Rain's military also known simply as the "AGF" due to the size of the AGF, it is divided into different army groups currently there are ten army groups from the 1****st**** Army to the 10****th**** Army, each numbering in the millions of soldiers.**

**The "Joint Aerial Naval Force" known in short as "JANF" is the combine naval and air power of Black Rain.**

**- here is the Rank Structure of Black Rain.**

**(Note: Black Rain Rank structure is mostly based on the USMC)**

_Supreme Commander General_

_Field Commander General_

_Commander General_

_General_

_Lieutenant General_

_Major General_

_Brigadier General_

_Commander_

_Colonel_

_Lieutenant Colonel_

_Major_

_Captain_

_First Lieutenant_

_Second Lieutenant_

_Chief Warrant Officer_

_Second Warrant Officer_

_Third Warrant Officer_

_Fourth Warrant Officer_

_Sergeant Major_

_First Sergeant_

_Master Sergeant_

_Staff Sergeant_

_Sergeant_

_Corporal_

_Private First Class_

_Private_

_Recruit_

…**.**

**Chapter 6: Fall of Kiri**

"_Like many other Bloodline Clans, the Uzumaki Clan is shaped from the years of tradition and arrogance. Considering themselves superior to all others they are no better than the imperialistic nobles that plague this world. As such the only answer for them is death, like all other enemies of the Fatherland."_

**Commander General Fox**

…

**Location: Legion Facility**

**OMI Mission**

**Security Centre**

"We got a situation White Leader!"

Turning away from White-Three who is attaching a pair of C-4 under the panel of the security system, White Leader move to where White-two is standing, near the Centre's controls.

"What is it Two?"

"Take a look at this," said White-Two as he type several commands into the computer.

"Just half a minute ago, the silent alarm has been triggered," he said as the computer screen flashed repeatedly red.

"Can you shut it down?" ask White Leader as she lean down in front of the Security cameras

"Wouldn't matter, by now, all base personnel's would've been on high alert." White-Two replied as his hands dance across the keyboard.

And sure enough, the security vids are showing Venicekie soldiers moving at a rapid pace to both General Polenin's position and theirs.

She cursed as she turns away from the station, tapping on her earpiece, the sound of static crackled in her ear.

"Data Wing, do you copy? We got a problem." She said shifting her eyes back to the security screen showing more and more troops moving towards their positions.

**Data Wing**

"General!" Corporal Soren shouted as he disconnect from White Leader

"The silent alarm has been tripped, Venicekie forces are moving in on our positions."

"Eta?" Polenin asked

"They'll be right on top of us in three minutes!"

Polenin eyes narrowed as he twist his head to the engineer

"How much longer before you finish uploading the Data?"

"Sir," the Engineer interjected as he skims through his laptop, which is connected to the Data main frame in a web of different colour wires and circuits.

"I've only able to currently upload 78 percent of the file to the Kosack. It's going to take at least another five minutes-"

"We don't have five minutes son." Polenin said as he turn to Crow, just then the electrical circuits in the room suddenly died, plunging the room into complete darkness. The only light came from the glowing red goggles of the Commandos face masks.

"We just lost all power in the room! The data…its gone sir!"

"What?"

"The file sir, the power shut down broke the upload connection with the Kosack, we lost the file." Reported the Engineer, who is frantically trying to get the file back on his laptop

"They cut the power to stop us from transmitting the data file back to our ship."

Polenin shook his head _'god damnit!'_ he though angrily, with the data lost this mission is now a failure.

"Crow" looking up at the Skitarii, "assemble squad B, even though they have us trapped were not gone a make it easy for them."

Crow nodded cocking his rifle before signaling four of the commandos who follow him to the entrance of the data wing.

"Corporal" Corporal Soren looked up at his commanding officer.

"Get the Kosack on the horn; tell them we need an immediate airlift."

"Roger that, General," the Corporal acknowledged his voice distorted by the Red Goggle gas mask he wore. Leaning his StA52 on one of the desks, he unhooks the comm. head set on his back as he connects to the Kosack. However the only answer he was receiving were radio static. Turning around to Polenin he shook his head.

"They're blocking our signal," Polenin hissed. Whirling around he was just about to march back to the engineer, when a massive earthquake rocked the room.

Chairs and an assortment of other objects in the room fell off their places as the Black Rain soldiers shouted in surprise as they stumbled about, trying to steady themselves from the sudden tremor.

The Laptop that the Engineer held fell from his hands as he grabbed onto a table as the tremor continued, sparks flew from circuits connected to Computers and the lights in the ceilings started propelling violently as they threaten to fall.

The only person who wasn't affected was Polenin. Staring up at the ceiling, his eyes hardened as the psychic presence of the Kosack crew suddenly disappeared.

"General the Kosack" Crow said gaving the General a dark look he himself had also sense the sudden disappearance of the Shadow airship crew.

"I know I sense it too" Polenin said, his grip on his beretta tightens at the prospect what just happened, the quake and the sudden disappearance of the crew's presence, it could only mean one thing.

Someone just took out the Kosack.

**The Kosack**

"We lost the data from the General!"

The Captain looked up at the officer "Did we loose the entire file?"

The officer nodded as he tried frantically to reestablish the connection.

The Captain clenched his hands in frustration, turning around to the Comms officer

"Ensign connect us to the General we need to-"

"Captain! Sensors just picked up something appearing from the Starboard side of us." His Senior Officer shouted as an object suddenly appeared on their sensors.

"Airship?" Captain asked

"Yes sir, the shape and size of the vessel suggest destroyer class, however the texture of the ship does not match any known Venicekie warships recorded, it's…"

The Officer shook his head as he look over the information again, making sure what he was seeing is true.

"It's a Titan class sir." he finished in astonishment.

Several officers on the bridge looked at him in bewilderment. The Titan class airship is the standard model of Black Rain Airships, and has been since the First Expansion War, from the support Frigates to the juggernaut size battleships. Armed with 16-inch cannons, Tomahawk cruise missiles as well as Titanium armor, a Titan was built to withstand long periods of onslaughts by their opponents and to counter with vast and superior firepower.

As far as the Captain was concerned Black Rain was the only faction that uses the Titans. The only class of Airship that outclasses the Titans was the next generation series, the Titanicus and currently only Black Rain and…

The Captain widen as it finally dawn upon him. "that's not a Titan," he whispered as he look through the bridge glass window at the ship.

"Helmsman!" he barked "turn this ship around now!"

His sudden order startled the crew members as they look up at the Captain.

"Sir!" the senior officer spoke up as he look at the Captain in surprise.

"If we turn this ship too quickly, the ship's cloaking system will not be able hide-"

"It doesn't matter," the Captain said as he look out of the bridge window at the warship which is now turning towards to face them.

"If what I think that is, is true, then they already know we're here."

"Detecting energy buildup… enemy destroyer is firing on us!"

Just then a bolt of electric energy discharged from the nose of the enemy ship.

"Evasive maneuvers, NOW!"

Too late! the bolt of energy arc through the sky before slamming into the cloaked Kosack.

Electricity crackled as it spread throughout the ship from where it has been hit. For a moment the ship hang invisible in midair, before the cloak faded as the jagged shape of the ship became visible in the sky.

The Captain stood back up, the impact of the energy weapon, had knocked him off of his feet, sparks flew around the bridge, as smoke rose from several stations , his sensor officer was slumped over the twisted remains of his controls. Apparently his station had exploded from the sudden electrical overload, the explosion and the shards of hot metal wires had ripped his face apart, death was instant.

"Damage report," the Captain barked over the chaos

"Sir," one of the ensigns coughed, blood was trickling from his forehead from where he hit his head on the station that he was working.

"We lost the cloaking system, (cough) both the weapons and engineering deck report that their systems are offline. (cough) electrical fires had also be reported on Deck B through D."

The Captain growled as glare out at the ship which is now bearing down on them.

"How long will it take to get the engines back on line?" The Captain said softly

The Officer shook his head "Not quick enough,"

The Captain shoulder sank at the answer, with their engines and Weapon systems offline they are nothing more but sitting target.

Just then a pair of smoke appeared from the destroyer as two missiles shot out of their tubes and streak towards their now defenseless ship. One of them struck the Kosack's engines causing a massive explosion that shredded the two other Kosack's engine. The other smashed into the Bridge, The last thing the Captain saw was a massive fire ball that engulf both him and the bridge killing everyone in it. Slowly the burning ship tipped downward as gravity pulled the destroyed Kosack to the earth, where it impact several meters away from the facility. The explosion shook the entire area as the ship exploded into a fire ball, while the Legion warship floated over the facility, trapping Polenin and his men in the base.

**Konoha**

**0700hrs: 3 hours into Operation**

"As of 0700hrs all of our main forces on the mainland have been successful in establishing themselves in their designated targets." reported Captain Dierk, as blue dots appeared on the holographic image on the table over the Capital cities and hidden villages on the Mainland. "Reports from our sector Commanders indicate that our forces had made contact with both the Kages of Kumo and Suna, it has been confirmed that the Kazekage has made some resistance against our forces. But that's probably due to his history with Lieutenant Colonel Sabaku."

Currently Captain Dierk stood in one of the inner caverns of the Monument Interiors. The sounds of construction as well as movements reverberate around the interior as the STAFS and Commandos continue their duties. Their shadows can be seen silhouetted by the beams of light from the rising sun, shining in from cracks and other openings around the caves. Facing him was metal table where a holographic map of the Elemental Nations hovers on. Around the table was General Fox as well as Major Selvaria. It was Dierk first time seeing the Silver Ice Witch of the Fatherland, and the rumors were true, the Major look every way a goddess. However he kept his imagination suppressed especially when his General is able to read a man's thought like a book without effort.

"Apart from the little resistance from Suna, most if not all objectives has been achieved. Major Diederich has also confirmed that his STAF forces have also cemented themselves in the capitals. Our forces are still concealed from the public, and now are on standby."

"How about the coastal islands? The land of Water?" Fox asked as he inspects the naval forces disposition around the elemental nations. One of the key objectives of this Phase of the operation was to gain complete control of the seas and the islands that surround the Mainland. While the islands themselves lack any significant resources, the geographic format of these islands makes them ideal first line defenses in slowing an invading force from penetrating into the mainland. In order for a force to take the mainland, they would need to take these islands in order to maintain a supply chain for troops and supplies. In addition these islands can be use as staging grounds for long range artillery and cruise missile attacks that can fire deep into the mainland. As such these islands are considered as top priority by Fox as they not only serve as defense chains against Venicekie and any other hostile forces, but also as strategic positions for the conquest of the mainland in this Operation.

"Admiral Morrison's ships have landed on the Land of Water, the Haha, Nagi and O'uzu islands. Said Dierk as icons of ships appeared around the islands. "Brigadier General Hummel is currently overseeing ground operations on these islands. The Mizukage has so far been cooperative with our forces. That…OMI Agent…" The Captain said with hint of dislike, "has a given the layout of the plan to the Mizukage and has assured us it's unlikely that the Kage, Mei Terumi will instill a revolt. Also all ships of the Kiri were ordered to be grounded per your orders."

Fox didn't even need to ask why Terumi would support them, after all if it weren't for OMI support her little Coup would never had succeeded and Kiri would still be under Yagura's reign.

"However," Dierk continued as he indicated to several red spots on the seas around the Land of Water. "There were some minor skirmishes along the Kiri Strait. Several image appeared showing pictures of destroyed Kiri navy ships, Fire and smoke billowed from the wooden wreckages, of what remains of these warships burned on the sea. "The majority of their navy was fortunately still docked at their harbors when we occupied the islands, but there were ten ships that were on patrol, along the Kiri Strait and were unable to receive the order by the Mizukage to relief command to us, as such refuse to cooperate." He stated as he point at the images.

"Several of these ships attacked one of the destroyers, and her captain was forced to take action."

A video on the hologram showing the Destroyer Helios firing her Mark 45 Gun at three ships in the distance. One of the ships exploded as it suffered a hit in its broadside where the explosive round rips through its wooden hull and exploding, catching their sails in flames and collapsing their rafters. Several crew members were seen abandoning ship as they escape the burning inferno of their ship. The same thing happened for the other ships as the Black Rain Destroyer picked them off from a distance.

"Casualty reports?" Fox asked tersely as Major Selvaria close the video.

"Four Kiri ships were sunk, the rest grounded. No Black Rain Casualties." said Selvaria.

"Like the Major said" nodded the Captain.

"Out of all the Elemental nations only Kiri holds any substantial naval power." Selvaria Continued ignoring the Captain's acknowledgement "With their navy subdued they'll be little contestant against you in dominating the seas."

"And we will have a steady supply line to maintain our foot holds on the mainland not only from the West, but also from the seas as well." Said Fox.

"Yes, General" said Dierk as another holographic image appeared on the screen this one showed the aftermath of a ground engagement with elements Black Rain Army Ground Force's "The AGF" 6th Army against several Kiri Shinobis who refuse to surrender. The disfigured bodies of Kiri Shinobis were scatter everywhere, many with bullet holes, burn't marks as well as missing limbs. The Picture also showed several armor vehicles in back ground the most noticeable was one of the AGF's main Battle tank the M5A2 Atlas, along with infantries as they search for survivors.

"As for ground engagements, in the initial landing our forces were met with resistance by Kiri Coastal patrols, the 6th Army's 22nd and 31st Infantry divisions, we suffered light casualties, no losses on our Panzer divisions."

Dierk finish as he folded his hands "overall Phase one has been successful so far."

"Good," replied Fox as he flips the holographic image back to the mainland. "However this is only the beginning part of Phase I,"

"The Fleet has done their part, and we must do ours." He said as he moves his hand across the map. The locations of different areas in Black Rain hands began to appear along with the commanders names. With Gaara in Suna, Yugito and Bee in Kumo as well as Major Diederich in Iwa, other figures appeared but these were high ranking Shinobis, Nobles and people of high interests, one of the individual is the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

"With our foothold secured…" he said as he look at the two officers in front of him "The Doors now open for our next objectives." He indicated to the different high profile people on the hologram. "In order to minimize casualties and to reduce the Elemental militaries the capability to coordinate properly against us, the Office of Military Intelligence has given us a list of high profile targets that we need to remove from our threat equation."

"At this time," he continued "STAFs and Zero operatives will meld into the general public their mission is to recon these figures, find out any additional information on these targets, and if they are considered a major threat they are to be terminated. Major Selvaria" he said as Major Selvaria stood at attention. "You'll be in charge of this operation any vital information is to be reported to me."

"Yes General" said Selvaria as she saluted, turning to look at the list. "Though with the exception of the Kages, the Daimyos and their councils I would like to ask, who else are considered to be of high profile?"

Fox pointed at one of the names "High class clans are also listed, such clans like the Uzumaki, and apart from that any potential organized criminal organizations are to be eliminated as well."

The Captain raised an eyebrow "The Uzumaki clan? Thought they were wiped out long ago."

"That's a negative," replied Fox as he narrowed his eyes at the picture of the Uzumaki Clan leader.

'_Mother,'_ he thought bitterly as he looked at the image. The picture was taken over a year ago. Kushina image had changed little in the last decade that Fox had seen her. Her hair is now tied into a bun, but she still let most of her hair down to her waist. She also wore a revealing blue battle kimono that hid the bottom half of her D Cup Breasts while a fish net cover the top. Her face, while several small wrinkles can be seen around her eyes she still look as beautiful as she was ten years ago.

It's been so long since he last saw her, but the anger and hatred of her betrayal was still fresh. He could still remember that day, ten years ago, when even his mother had declared him a monster and cast him out of the clan. It was also on that day that the Fatherland came for him.

**(Flashback)**

At the gate of the Leaf village the sound of a crying five year was heard along with the sound of fierce arguments.

"Kushina! Please think this over!" Shouted Sarutobi as he stood over a five year old Naruto who was crying uncontrollably

"I thought you were better than this! Minato trusted you! And now you will abandon your own flesh and blood!"

"Don't you dare question Minato's trust in me!" Shouted back Kushina, as she escorted Naruto's older sister into a decorated horse drawn carriage, beside it stood the Uzumaki head Elder Tadashi. Tadashi was a 35 year old man. Like all the Uzumakis he had the trade mark red hair which is cut to his neck, with red strands curved to the side of his face. He wore an Uzumaki traditional light blue robe decorated with the Uzumaki swirl symbol on the back.

When Tadashi was selected to be the head Advisor for Kushina, Sarutobi had been extremely vocal against it. During the last Shinobi War, Tadashi's father was one of the original leaders of Clan and had been responsible for the series of double play and illegal sales of weapons and information's, playing both sides and upsetting the balance of power for all factions. When Iwa and her allies attack and destroy Whirlpool, Tadashi's father was killed in the attack but Tadashi manages to escape. Since then he had been working to become a top political figure in the Uzumaki remnant, gaining great influence in the clan council.

However, Sarutobi has long suspected that Tadashi was likely to follow in his father's footsteps. His suspicion was proven true during the Uchiha Massacre, where Itachi had reported finding scrolls that showed that Tadashi and a number of unknown Uzumakis were collaborating with the Uchihas in overthrowing him. Unfortunately he was not able to incriminate Tadashi as the scrolls were destroyed by an Uchiha before they were secured. Without any proof his accusations has no base and his leadership would come into question. He even went as far as to pleading for Black Rain assistances but they rebuffed him, saying if it hadn't been for him sheltering the Uzumakis in the first place, then this situation wouldn't had happen.

With little support from anyone else, Sarutobi could only warn Kushina about Tadashi but she only brushed it off, point out that Tadashi was not like his father and has done more than anyone else in bringing the Clan back to its feet.

"Sarutobi, I love my Naru-Chan, with every fibre of my being! But this... thing," she said gesturing in disgust at Naruto, "is not my Sochi! I understand that now, Tadashi and the rest of the Council had warned me from the start, and I have seen it my eyes! Every night I go to my Sochi's room, I find him unconscious and thrashing about like an animal, and covered with blackish red Chakra that ripped through his bed!

She slammed her hand on the wooden side of the cart shaking it slightly. Sarutobi stood back as he saw her expression, which he only saw when she was still a jounin, when she's ready to kill an enemy in the most painfully way.

"And yesterday when I saw my son's eyes, eyes that flashed from red slits to completely black! I finally understand what I have to do."

"He access the Demon's ability? Why wasn't I informed?" Sarutobi suddenly cut in, his eyes widen in shock by her sudden revelation, though inwardly he was more concern with the later part of Kushina's accusation. Black midnight eyes, the trade mark of a psyker.

"With all due with respect Hokage-sama," Tadashi interrupted as he move between Kushina and Sarutobi. "The events that transpire in the Clan are a personal matter as such Kushina-sama has the right to choose whether to tell you or anyone else outside of the Clan."

"This would also include the decisions she makes, in which you have no say." He gave Naruto a nasty glare.

"Her choice to banish this…monstrosity is final."

"As Tadashi just said I had made up my decision." said Kushina as she climbed aboard the cart. "But Hokage-sama I request that you look at it this way," she said as she look back at Sarutobi. "If the Uzumaki clan continues to protect the Kyuubi we would only be endangering the last few of us to the wrath of the villagers, who as you can see, are more than willing to tear us apart just to lynch the Kyuubi. And to protect what's left of our family this must be done."

Sarutobi could see she spoke the truth, she only saw her own son...the savior of the village as the demon now. His heart broke; the one person that he thought would always be by the boy's side was the one to actually order his exile.

"I see...'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few? Very well...obviously nothing I can say or do will change you or your advisor's mind on this."

'_I could only hope you made the right choice,'_ Sarutobi thought bitterly, "However as Hokage I would like to know where you and the clan are headed."

Kushina nodded understanding the reason for his request "We're heading back to Whirlpool Country, a new lord had establish himself and is asking us to help him bring our native Country back to its former glory." She gave the Hokage a respectable bow. "I could only wish we left on better terms, but you must understand my Sochi is already dead, all that's left…is that…creature wearing the skin of my baby, I advise you Hokage-sama do what must be done with him before it's too late."

With that she turn away ignoring the cries of her Sochi she disappeared into the cover of the cart as the Convoy began to leave the village. Tadashi gave the Hokage one last bow before he Shunshined away.

"Okaasama!" Naruto screamed as he attempted to run for the Convoy only to have a pair of arms wrapped around his small body preventing him from running any further

Sarutobi shut his eyes as he held the boy as Naruto continue to struggle, crying out for his mother, and his older sister. Even when the convoy has finally disappeared from view, the boy continues to cry only now he was no longer trying to break away from Sarutobi's grip. Dropping to his knees Naruto could only cry in despair as it finally dawn on the young boy that his family is gone and is not coming back for him.

The old Kage could only kneel on the ground and hold the boy, knowing that nothing he say could change the event that just transpired. "Be brave Naruto…be brave," whispered Sarutobi trying to hold back his own tears as he rock the now orphaned child, trying to sooth his pain, as Naruto cry to the heavens.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto clenched his hands on the table; the metal frame began to crack under the pressure he is exerting. He swore to himself that he would not let anger dictate his judgments. He's no longer some small child who's world completely revolves around the idea of revenge but the potential of finally exacting his vengeance is so alluring that it threatens to break the cold visage that he created for himself over the years. The Demon in him growled as his anger began to aggravate the creature in him. His eyes flash black for moment as he exert a wave of Psychic energy, pushing the creature back into its cage.

'_You will not take control of this body.'_ Fox growled in his head, as Kyuubi thrashed around in its cage. Its large slit red eyes peered down at him.

'**One day my jailer…one day' **Demon growled as it rescind it's presence from Fox.

Fox exhaled as he finally release his concentration as Kyuubi finally return to its slumber. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, coming out of his mind, he gaze down at Selvaria who had notice his sudden change of demeanor.

"General?" she asked as she looked up at him, her ruby red eyes filled with worry.

Fox sighed; he lightly removed her hand from his shoulder "It's nothing Major,"

Selvaria only nodded as she returned back to her posture though she still gave Fox a concerned look.

"Back on the Retribution I only gave a brief summary on the Clan," Fox said as he reign in his thoughts back. As Captain Dierk return to his position satisfied that his commander is alright.

"The clan was supposed to be destroyed during the last Shinobi War, but the current Kage of Konoha sheltered a good majority of them. Since then, they had reestablished themselves back at Whirlpool Country."

"But what makes this clan a high priority?" asked Dierk as he scrutinize at the image of Kushina. "As I had debriefed the officers, while they had regained some part of their original power and influence, they are still not a major player in these lands."

"The Uzumaki clan has a history of being a manipulative clan." Fox explain as he pace around the room. "During the Third Great Shinobi they were noted to have played both sides of the war, double dealing, and framing each faction in certain war crimes which escalated the war and threaten to destroy the balance of power Black Rain created over these lands." He turned to face his subordinates.

"They hope with the escalation of the war, it would bring both Iwa and Konoha to their knees, and when both are drastically weakened. Whirlpool will attack and conquer both nations when they are at their weakest."

An image appeared on the map, showing a destroyed village, bodies were strewn everywhere. A pile of bodies were seen in the village circle, several female bodies laid around the ground, there clothes ripped, showing signs of rape and other abuses. "One of the atrocities they committed was the destruction of several outer villages and settlements close to the borders of Konoha. We dub it as the "The Great Kusa Massacre."

Dierk shook his head in dismay as he saw the image, while Black Rain themselves had conducted vast exterminations and massacres, and the Captain was no stranger to it as well as the General, both had done their fair share of killing. The raping of women and children however was a serious offense in Black Rain. Anyone caught doing such a thing is punished by death without trial. The Fatherland has zero tolerance when it comes to the sexual abuse of another.

Selvaria demeanor had also changed as she saw the image as it reminded her of her time in captivity as an experiment in Europa. The scientist had hoped to procure more Valkyrurs in the hopes creating an army of super soldiers, and tried a variety of ways to breed more of her kind. Many of these attempts had these scientists forcing themselves on her and trying to impregnate her. She was happy that they were never successful, but the events still haunt her, even to this day.

Her left hand tightened on the hilt of her saber. The only man she would allow and willingly give her body to is Fox.

Noticing the aggravation of his officers, Fox flip his finger, getting rid of the picture. "Now," he continued

"Such an act cannot go unpunished, and a collapse of the Elemental countries would endanger the rest of the Fatherland, OMI stepped in and reveal the true culprit of the attacks to Iwa and Kusa, effectively turning their armies against Whirlpool country."

'The rest…" he said with a shrug "…well you know its history,"

"All you need to know is that the Third Hokage negotiated to save the younger generations of the Uzumaki Clan. And refuse to hand them over to Black Rain for termination, threatening to reveal the existence of the Fatherland of which we worked so hard to cover." He pressed a finger on the hologram as the image of Sarutobi enlarged itself. "Sarutobi argued that the younger generation was not be blamed for what their parents did, and defended that they should get another chance."

"And OMI is not about to risk to have the secret of the Fatherland revealed at the time, and so they conceded to the Third's will" finished Selvaria.

"A big mistake, if OMI still put the Clan as a high profile enemy," snorted Dierk as he couldn't believe a good minded man like the Third would do such a thing.

"The third is an idealistic fool, it was no question that he believed that everyone even trash clans like the Uzumaki should have a second chance." replied Selvaria.

"In any case," said Fox "even with the current head Clan leader Uzumaki Kushina, who is trying to change the Clan for the better, the majority of its members, had already been heavily influenced by the past generation's teachings, and from our Field Agents report there is evidence suggesting the clan is conspiring with another notable profiled individual."

Another image appeared this one a pale face male who has long black hair with a pair of golden slit like eyes.

"Orochimaru," announced Fox "A…, well known criminal in the Elemental Countries, sources indicates that the Uzumakis are working with him." He folded his arms "What they're doing, we don't know at this time, lets why undercover operatives are required."

He nodded to Captain Dierk who tapped the controls on the table shutting down the holographic image.

"Myself, as well as Sabaku and others who has a personal knowledge of the Elemental nations will be going undercover as well."

Both the Captain and the Major looked up in surprise; the Major gave the General a shock look.

"With all due respect sir," Said Dierk "You are the Commander of this entire military operation, perhaps it's best, that someone else is chosen to-"

The General shook his head "unfortunately, no, due to my…early upbringings here, I'm the best candidate for this mission."

"Unless" he said as he gave the STAF Captain blank "you know a better candidate, I'm all ears."

Dierk quickly saluted as straightened himself "My apology sir! But as a good soldier the safety of my commanding officer will always be of great concern, I apologize if I insulted your capabilities in any way!"

General Fox wave his hand dismissively

"Stand easy Captain," he said as the Captain relaxed his stance "Your concerns have been noted, understand this if I'm not confident in my own abilities I wouldn't have volunteered let alone be an officer in the army."

"And a reminder Captain" Fox continued looking at the captain who flinch under the General's piercing gaze. "Your concern for your senior officer while admirable is misplaced, your first and foremost priority is the interest of the Fatherland, everything else is secondary, understands?"

"Yes sir," Dierk said quickly.

Satisfied by the Captain's answer Fox continued "If there is anything else, then this meeting is adjourned. For now resume you duties until further notice. Dismiss"

Captain Dierk saluted as he turned and left the cave. Selvaria however stood there as she eyed Fox as he took off his trench coat.

"Is there something you want speak to me about Major?" He asked as he moved deeper into cavern hiding himself in the cave's shadow.

"Meine General," Selvaria began as her regal features soften; she cast her eyes down her left hand rose and gripped her left shoulder

"With you undercover as an operative on the field, does that mean I wouldn't be able to stay by your side?" she asked softly

"Major we've gone through this a number of times already," replied Fox with a slight exasperation in his voice, he suddenly grunted as his eyes turned pitch black. The sound bones cracking could be in the cave as his body contorted and spasm.

"But General!" interjected Selvaria as she slam her hands down on to the table, ignoring the groans and splintering of twisting bones. "Such a petty mission is below some one of your status, a lowly OMI agent is much-"

"Selvaria," Fox spoke up warningly, the sound of twisting flesh and bones finally stop.

Selvaria immediately stop what she was about to say, "My apologies Meine General," she said as she bowed her head in shame "I was out of line."

"Apology accepted," replied Fox emotionlessly as he stepped out of the shadow, Selvaria looked only to make a double take at what she is seeing.

Fox, the only word she could describe what he looks…well he looks…young standing before for her was a younger, teenage version of her commanding officer. Instead of standing a head taller than Selvaria, he now only reached as high as her nose. His hair unlike the brush back style that his adult self was accustom too, was now spiked up in different directions and covering his upper front of his face. His ocean blue eyes were no longer slit like but round like a human. He had also removed his mask, showing his whisker birthmarks which are now more pronounce than they were, making them even cuter than they were. Instead of the exo power armor and black BDU, he now wore a Woodland MARPAT, with a simple tactical vest. Stapped unto his left chest was his customized M1911 Colt.

"Seen enough?" Fox suddenly asked as he gave Selvaria a raised eyebrow.

Selvaria face reddens as she looks up at Fox's young but stern face. "Pardon me General!" she said hurriedly

However her face changed back to her early worried expression "but really General you shouldn't need to participate in such a tedious operation,"

Fox narrowed his eyes "Selvaria, keep in mind that for a Black Rain soldier, to serve on the battlefield and to put oneself in danger for the Fatherland is the highest honor any man and woman could have, as such no mission is ever tedious." He said in a firm tone.

Selvaria flinched as she understood that she had step out of line. Even in his teenage form the General is still capable of reigning in his subordinates.

Selvaria cast her eyes down "Excuse me of my insolences" she said as she bowed her head.

Fox moved around the table standing in front of the Major he looked up at her. "When I'm gone I'm giving you command of this fire base as well as all the forces here in Fire Country, apart from relaying orders or information from me, you are to eliminate any other potential threats to us. Dierk will oversee the continue preparations"

"Yes, my General" Selvaria replied quietly her head still bowed.

Fox nodded as he turns to walk past her. "Off the record," he suddenly said as he stop at the cavern's entrance "Your concern while unnecessary is still…nice" he finally said as Selvaria turn around to see him disappearing in a flash of light.

The Major could only reply with a weak smile _'Meine General…'_

**Kirigakure**

"This is Eagle Niner to Tower do we have clearance to land?"

_(Tower to Eagle Niner, you have clearance, land on helipad three, coordinates Zulu X-ray, Delta.)_

"Roger that, Tower, proceeding with Coordinates." Replied Captain Mareike as she turn to her copilot, "Lower the landing gear,"

"Roger" he said flipping a switch on the roof panel of the cockpit.

The Black Eagle VTOL swerves down towards the Kiri Hidden Village, its twin rotors whirling through the misty air of Kiri.

The Black Eagle is a heavy combat VTOL used to fairy platoons and armor into the battlefield. Like its lighter counterpart the Black Hawk it was reverse engineered based upon the different variants of V-22 Osprey. Compare to the Osprey the Black Eagle twice as large, much more heavily armored. It's also armed with the 30mm Chain Gun a pair of M61 Vulcan mini guns, as well as the unguided Hydra 70s.

Mareike grumbled as she used her helmet visor's infrared system to see where they were going. She and the other pilots had been briefed on Kiri's, poor weather conditions and to expect limited visibility. She shook her, limited was a complete understatement, visibility was practically nil. Sometimes the mist can be so thick that pilots can barely see a meter ahead of them.

Because of the reduced visibility, pilots are forced to use infrared scanner systems to navigate the terrain. Unfortunately the infrared systems cannot differentiate between hostiles and friendly troops, which make engagements a difficult task.

"Captain, we are clearing the mist and are coming up on the village," the copilot said just as the village of Kiri finally became visible.

"Roger that, switch to DCS Ranging" she said as the sound of F-18 fighters could be heard in the distance.

Over the village Mareike could see lower structure of a Black Rain Titan airship, most of her body is shrouded by the mist and low clouds. However the bluish glow of her engines can still be seen though the cloud covers.

The Cylindrical buildings that made up the village can be seen as the VTOL descended to the Mizukage palace, where the roof has been fitted with a landing pad. On every building Mareike could see signs of Black Rain's presence, rooftops had been outfitted with transport landing pads, while others has been retrofitted with SAMs. On the ground she could see armed checkpoints as well as Black Rain soldiers and vehicles patrolling the streets, the villagers gave them a wide berth as mothers pulled their curious sons and daughters into their homes, as the soldiers march by. Large spaces and parks were completely cleared as engineers construct artillery sites and machine gun nest. But the most evident of their presence were the flags. The four wavy lines of the Kiri emblem has been removed and replaced by the Armed Republic's flag, the three vertical bands with the twin black bands on both sides of the middle white band where the black eagle of the Armed Republic was situated holding a black rain drop in it's talons. VTOLS and other choppers could also been seen either docked on one of the buildings or patrolling over the village.

A SAM site came online as it began to track Mareike's VTOL, verifying that her bird is friendly, it turn back to its original position.

Like all other shinobi villages, Kirigakure is situated in a isolated part of the main island, surrounded by mountains as well as yearly thick mist, making it hard area to find.

Unlike the mainland, The Land of Water follows an isolation policy, due to the remoteness of the islands that made up the country. The policy is also enforced by Black Rain, as Black Rain's naval forces do patrol, in close proximities to Kiri's coast. As such the general population is to a certain degree aware of Black Rain's presence.

Compare to the other four major hidden villages, Kiri is by far considered the weakest. It's diversity of islands and the many different traditions, has caused large number of internal conflicts weakening its economy as well as its government structure. Even with OMI's intervention and replacing Yagura, the Land of Water still experience high desertions from her military force as well as rogue criminal activities running around uncheck. In fact many of these criminal organizations and Missing Nins of the Elemental nations can date their origins back to Kiri.

To help stabilize the country, over the years Black Rain sent in dozens of military advisors, Special Forces and OMI operatives in order to help maintain the new Mizukage regime as well as countering the number of internal conflicts that Kiri is still experiencing.

Because of the close relations between them, when Black Rain tanks started rolling on to the shores many shinobis were not that surprised by their appearances, the resistances only came from the different rebel and criminal factions. Many of which were quickly swept aside by Black Rain forces. No word has been heard from the Daimyo or anyone else from the Kiri royal family.

Mareika's hovered slightly above the ground as it smoothing landed on the roof of the Mizukage palace, its rotors propelling the dust and mist around it.

A squad of infantrymen marched out of roof's entrance, and formed up into two lines in front of the left side hatch of the VTOL.

The hatch popped open as the sound of compressed air hissed out. The troops assembled around the craft snapped to attention, with their rifles held in front, as several figures step off the transport. The first two figures that step out were a pair of naval security units each of them wore a standard tactical vest over their grey uniforms. Both were armed with QCW-05 adopted from the 2nd Army. Holstered on their waist is the PP-2000 machine pistol.

The two guards turned and saluted the following person that step out of the VTOL follow by a young auburn hair officer, and another pair of security personnel.

The man that the guards saluted was Admiral Richard Morrison.

Admiral Morrison is a highly decorated Admiral and had serve in the Black Rain navy for more than forty years. Graduated from a prestigious military college back in Szibéria, he has lead over twenty two different naval operations from the beginning of the second great expansion. The medals and campaign ribbons on his uniform speaks of his accomplishments and actions. Even though he is already in his sixties, graying hair and winkled skin, it didn't stop him from charging into the pits of hell and back.

He said once to his subordinates that the commitment and obligations of a soldier transcends both time and physical boundaries, no matter how old you are, if your country calls for you, as a soldier you answer it. Though he put in a much more blunt way,

"If war can't stop your Bocsánat ass, then age sure as **hell** won't!"

The officer that came with him wore a grey uniform; the patch on his right shoulder is that of an eye in the center of a double bladed axe, indicating that he is an intelligence officer.

One of the soldiers assembled around him walked up and gave him a salute.

"Herr Admiral, welcome to Kirigakure."

"Thank you, Staff Sergeant," the Admiral said gruffly as he returns the Sergeant's salute. "Where is the Mizukage?"

"She and the village elders are currently waiting for you down in the Council chamber" The Sergeant said as he escorts the Admiral and his entourage to the building entrance.

"Good, the sooner we lay down our administration policies, the sooner we restore order in Kiri."

**Kiri Capital City **

"Get down, now!" Shouted Noburu just as a whistling sound was heard and suddenly the store next to him exploded Sending his companion flying. The force of the explosion threw Shrapnels and wooden splinters everywhere, Noburu him self was thrown by the explosion into a wooden fence. This was the third wave of enemy bombardment. From what information could be gathered the invaders had already breached the inner walls of the city and is already moving to in circle the royal palace.

Groaning he push the wooden debris off of him, as the whistling sounds continued over heard, followed by earth rattling explosions as the invaders weapons continue to tear the capital apart. Clambering up from the broken remains of the fence he cried out in pain, falling back on to the wooden debris, one of the shrapnel's from the enemy's bomb had cut through his right leg tendon and gauge open a massive gap in his right leg, where blood is flowing out like a red river. He cursed as the held his leg in pain trying to stem the flow of blood.

Suddenly a building wall collapse on itself as one of the invaders strange armored vehicles rammed through its brick structure. Several of their soldiers stream pass the vehicle just as the thin tube weapon on top of the eight wheeled vehicle turn and began strafing the area with metal lead, indiscriminately cutting down both civilians and soldiers alike.

Noburu eyes bulge as several rounds tear through his chest, as the weapon on the vehicle sped past him. Blood pour out of his mouth as his entire body fell limp, his hand drop from his leg as he slumped over from where he sit.

An AGF troop stop over his body, raising his rifle he fired into his body to make sure Noburu was dead before leaving to catch up with his fire team.

Fear and panic permeate the city's occupants ran everywhere trying find refuge in a collapsing city. On the streets it was a warzone as the outnumbered and outgunned Samurais and Shinobis who remain loyal to the Daimyo fought in a losing fight against the overwhelming Black Rain Forces. However Black Rain military is specifically ordered not to target any of the poorer civilians who reside in the lower part of city. The rich who lived in the inner parts of city however weren't that lucky.

Those who manage to escape their homes as their attackers kick down their door were met by chaos in the streets, where the nobles and their servants fled to the inner sanctuary's of the Daimyo's estate, as AGF soldiers advance through out the city using MOUT _(Military Operation Urban Terrain)_ tactics as they clear the different areas of the city. Squads of soldiers move through buildings and alleys as armored Humvees and APC drive through the streets slaughtering anyone they meet. At the same time snipers and machine gun crews positioned themselves on roofs tops and in buildings. A squad of troopers kicked down a door as they storm into the building, screams were heard only to be muffled by the sounds of gunfire. Nobles as well as samurais and shinobis begged to be spared only to be killed on the spot as Black Rain troops mercilessly executed them before moving on. While from across the streets a machine gun crew who had positioned themselves in an abandoned building swerve their M240 to a group of samurais in the streets. The machine gun roared, as the rapid high velocity rounds cut through the samurais, dropping them before they can react, one of the warriors fell to the ground screaming as the hot leads sawed through both his legs, while another stared in shock at the giant hole in his chest before his head exploded in a shower of blood as a round went through his face. The headless body collapse into heap of its own blood as the machine gun crew continued to pepper the area with lead, cutting down the rest of soldiers, slicing through their armor like they were paper. A survivor manage to evade the gun crew as he try to escape through an alley only to crumple to the ground by a loud crack, as a sniper on the roof of the building adjacent to the M240 crew, fell him with a round though the back.

Corporal Conroy of the 3rd rifle company fired off his G36 along with his squad mate as a wave of enemy soldiers charged towards their position. Bullets scream across the streets as artillery shells whistle across the sky, ripping into the incoming samurais, throwing them into the sky, dropping them before they can get anywhere close to them.

"Keep up the fire!" yelled the company's Lieutenant firing his own rifle as the entire unit continue to press the attack at the Kiri's human wave assault, moving around the broken buildings the AGF soldiers skillfully fought from the covers of the rubbles as they continued to take down their targets.

"Granate!" some one shouted throwing a grenade. The grenade exploded in front of two Samurais throwing rubble and shrapenal into the two men, knocking them off their feet. Still the defenders continue to charge over their dead comrades crying out their war cries, brandishing their swords and spears, only to be cut down just as quickly as their comrades were.

"Persistent bastards, aren't they?" said a Private as he duck behind his cover next to the Corporal.

"You think after dozens of attempts, they would call it quits," he said just as another enemy soldier took a round to his shoulder spinning his body around before being shot two more times in the back.

"At least those Nin had more common sense than to blindly charge at us"

Conroy merely ignored him as he aim down his rifles scope and hitting another warrior in the head. The man dropped to the ground face first into the bodies of both his comrades and civilians that now strewn cover the street. Several shells exploded in the open, as an artillery crew turns their attention to the Company's position. Explosion raked the entire area, blowing a building behind the enemy's formation, into cinders throw many to the ground and disorienting others.

"Der feind bildung ist gefallen!" shouted the Lieutenant as he move out into the open

"Unternehmen voraus!"

Following Lieutenant the Corporal and the rest of company clamber out of their cover continuing their advance through the streets, as the artillery fire moved else where. Gun fire chattered away as the company fought their way through the remaining enemy resistance. Injured foes were executed without hesitation as the troopers shot or bayonet the ones lying on the ground.

"Kono dek-ARRRGHH!" screamed a samurai as he was blasted through the chest when he attempted to spear a Black Rain soldier. Lucky for the man the Kevlar armor deflected the spear tip, and wasn't able to pierce through.

As the last Kiri soldier collapse to the ground. The company made methodical sweep of the area before continuing to advance towards the Daimyo estate leaving the streets a mess of bodies and blood, while over head the sound of fighter jets and gunships could be heard as they soar over the city.

**Black Rain F.O.B**

The entire base is a sea of activity. AGF troops were moved quickly as they went about their business, the sound of hundreds of vehicle engines rumbled through the city of tents and tarps like the stomach of a giant monster, while the rhythm pounding sound of artillery pieces situated around the base can be heard continuously firing at the city.

Like the outside the Command HQ is bustling with activity, though the sounds of engines and the pounding of artillery shells outside muffled the noise in the HQ where the Command Staffs worked in maintaining their forces on the battlefield, orders and field reports are continuously been transmitted and received through communication systems in the room. Satellite images of the battlefield were transmitted into computer mainframe showing clear images of the actions taking place. Large boards were put up with maps as well as images of force dispositions; on one of the boards was a picture of the Daimyo prioritizing him as the primary target, of this operation. In the center was metal table surrounded by high ranking officers as they look over the map of the battlefield. Among them is Brigadier General Hummel his assistant Colonel Klein, Commissar Yerrick as well as other lower ranking officers.

"Fifth company had reported that enemy forces in Sector E and F of the city has been eliminated." said Colonel Klein, as he pointed at a map of the Capital.

"Remaining pockets of resistances are being boxed in by Major Tortoise's forces, while Tortoise and several of his fire teams are currently engaged with the Daimyo's personal guards at the estate."

Commissar Yerrick Nodded at his colleagues, "yes another nation and another victory in the making for our country! The zeal of your officers and soldiers are to be commended General. And they didn't even require the BEC system. They truly live up to the reputations of the 6th Army!"

General Hummel grunted "Safe the complements Commissar, the day has yet to be won, we still haven't located the Daimyo."

"Of course General, though I wouldn't worry about a Feigling, leader like the Daimyos, the only thing they can do, is hide behind the illusion of power they thought they have, and if given the choice of fight and flight they would surely always choose flight." Said Commissar Yerrick briskly

"Only fools underestimate their opponent Commissar," replied Hummel sternly

"Underestimating your opponent is fatal mistake on the battlefield that would not only cost your life but also the lives of your men."

Colonel Klein who had both his hands on the table nodded, "we have the actions of several past commanders that remind us of the folly of that mistake. Idiots thought because we have the superior weapons and numbers, we are undefeatable and end up sustaining unacceptable losses."

Leaning back Hummel clasp his hands behind his back, "Apart from that I have to agree with your assessment of this nations leader, Yerrick this Daimyo is a feigling, a leader may not need to fight in the battlefield, but they still must stand as a symbol of power in his people, but to hide behind the backs of better men, just shows how unfit he is of his title."

Turning away he marched to the CIC follow by the Colonel and the Commissar. The CIC is a mess of images and computers, all wired to a massive video image charge. The crew that manned the area worked silently at their glowing mainframes. Occasionally one of them spoke quietly into their headset, and acknowledging in Szibérian. The General and his officers stood behind the staff as they watch the large video image, show a blue 3D image of the battlefield filled with green and red dots. Green signifying Black Rain forces while the smaller and rapidly diminishing red dots signify the Kiri forces.

Hummel nodded to one of the operators, and the 3D image dissolved into a field image of Daimyo estate. The scene showed a massive hole in the estate walls where Tortoise's forces had blasted their way in. Inside a battle was taking place in the estate compound between Tortoise, forces and the palace defenders. Foot soldiers and palace guards continue to charge out of every nook and cranny of the buildings, many were gunned down before they get close to the Black Rain soldiers, as the fire teams moved into all round defenses. Major Tortoise could also been seen as the Skitarii wield a customized AK-74M. In an astounding speed Tortoise's AK flashed in a yellow arc as five soldiers who had just burst out of the building's paper doors collapsed as the armor piercing rounds cut through them and tearing apart the paper doors. "Once all targets objectives are accomplished the fire teams are to, sent up green smoke for the rest of our forces to move in." Said Hummel, as he and his command staffs watched as the fire teams adding their assault rifles to the fire. The rifles chattered away as the defenders rush towards their position clambering down from stairs and buildings, many falling as they were struck by the AGF fire power that chewed up dirt, brick and wood as the rifle rounds sped flew through the air, honing in on their targets.

However the defenders themselves also had projectile weapons of their own, large automatic rifle volley guns developed and exported from Yukigakure, that instead of firing bullets but kunais, were seen in Kiri's arsenal. Several of the Daimyo guards held these weapons as they took position on roofs and balconies of buildings, firing indiscriminately into Black Rain positions. However the Kunai volley guns is woefully inaccurate, and the amount of force it packs while not enough to pierce Kevlar, it can still knock a man off his feet.

This cause small gaps in the fire teams wall of fire as several soldiers had to redirect their fire up against their assailants on the roof. Soon the defense against the screaming mass of samurais looses momentum as there is just too few AGF troopers to combat the defenders in the estate, and soon the samurais were on top of the Major Tortoise's force and the battle turn into a full on melee combat.

**Daimyo Estate**

Screams of pain and battle cries were heard through out the entire estate, as both forces clashed together. Blades flashed in the air as spears, swords, bayonets and other assorted of melee weapons slashed, and jabbed against each other while bullets and kunais continue to fly overhead. Even though AGF forces are more accustomed to the use of firearms, they are still no pushovers to close quarter combat, as many of the Black Rain soldiers are veterans of over centuries of warfare. Apart from the bayonets, knifes and officer sabers, three other melee weapons are retained in the AGF arsenal, short combat hatchets called tomahawks, machetes, curved short swords called kukris and other kinds of entrenching tools.

Tortoise eyes narrowed; twisting his body he dodged a stab from a spearman. Like the soldiers of Army Zero, Tortoise's strength, speed and psychic powers had been enhanced far beyond that of any living things. The weapons and armor that he wore were like the other Skitariis, heavily customized to their user's preference. Unlike the bulky exoskeleton armor that many of the male members use, his is a black skin tight fiber design. Instead of power armor plates, he rely on nano enhanced fiber suits made for agility and mostly preferred by the female members in Zero which cover his upper body. Below his torso he wore a standard brown and green military cargo pants with black knee guards and combat boots. And like most members of Army Zero he wore a red goggled gas mask. However his head gear has two layers, the first is nano fiber balaclava, that only covering three quarters of his face revealing only the upper right side of his head where several tuffs of grey color hair protrude as well as his unnatural purple right eye. Only his mouth and left eye which bore the seal markings of his Biju, "Sanbi" were covered. The Second layer is a customized standard Elite Commando mechanical gas mask that follows the design of the balaclava.

Grabbing the spear pole he wrenched the weapon out of the man's hand. Thrusting his AK into the man's face, he pulled the trigger, splattering the soldier's brain into the ground. Without even looking he threw the spear into another man behind him, whose cry was cut off as the spear plunge into his right lung.

"All units!" he shouted over the sounds of gunfire, explosions and the screams of the wounded and dying. "Assume defensive formation! And stand your ground!"

All around the AGF fire teams engage their enemies with extreme ferocity. A private stabbed a man in the chest, the man choked out blood as the bayonet cut through his chest plate and into his ribcage. Others drew machetes and even tomahawks as they parried their opponent's blades, slashing, cutting and shooting their way through the Daimyo guards. Blood squirted everywhere from open wounds and decapitated limbs as the ground is covered with blood and the bodies of the dead and the dying from both sides. Wounded men whimpered in pain as they lay on the ground being trampled over by their comrades, their faces submerged in the dirt and gore.

A samurai slashed through an AGF chest open only to scream as his sword arm was hacked off by a machete as the private swung a hatchet into the man's neck. Several spearman converge on a sergeant who had just disemboweled a young palace guard, he roared a battle cry before being run through by four spears. Another soldier was on his knee as he aimed through a scope attached on his rifle at the balconies, pressing the trigger he let fly several rounds, catching three of the volley guns operators causing one to fall screaming off the balcony while blowing the head off of another and hitting the last in the chest. Before he can continue the private felt a cold slash through his jugular vein. Suddenly in the denser part of the Kiri mob, a corporal, who had been pulled down by several Kiris, primed a grenade. The soldier thrust one of his hands forward and grabbed one of his assailants by the neck, holding the grenade in the other he brought the grenade up into the startled man's face.

"Für das Vaterland!" he screamed as the grenade went off with a Bang, killing him and a group of other Kiri defenders close by.

Tortoise raises his rifle, blocking a vertical slash from a katana. Not at all deterred by the snarling man in front of him, holding his rifle in his left hand he right hand went to his sidearm hoister, in a flash his pistol was in the man's face, with a flash of yellow and a bang, the man's head was snapped to the back as he fell to the ground. Before the man's body even hit the ground, Tortoise had already moved to his next targets. The pistol flashed as the weapon spat burning hot metal at its targets, hitting four other opponents' one in the chest of a soldier who was kneeling over the body of a AGF trooper, and three others in the back as they struggle with his men. Twirling his pistol around he whirled around and whipped the weapon into a guard's face who was hoping to jump him from behind. The enhance strength of his blow completely ripped the man's face off as the guard spun in the air before falling to the ground.

Suddenly one of the volley gun crew which had finally deduced that he was the commander shouted out several orders as the crews swerved their mounted guns at his direction. Tortoises merely raise an eyebrow as he looked up at them.

Slowly the gun crew began to churn the weapon, as the "_tsk, tsk, tsk" _sound of the weapons unloading volleys of Kunais rang from the balconies towards the field.

The speed of the kunais that shot out of the weapon is an outcry compare to the weapons used by Black Rain. The kunais were exceedingly slow and inaccurate that even a normal human with the right timing could dodge. To Tortoise it wasn't even a work out, as he casually pivot around the ground dodging the projectiles, as the gun crew viciously try to pin him down, to no avail.

But in there obsession in trying to riddle Tortoise, the crew commander showed little care on who they hit as several guards and AGF troopers were also caught in the fire. Many were shot unexpectly in the back, as they were too deeply engaged against the opponents in front of them. A guard tried to stop the Jinchuuriki, only to receive three kunais in the chest as Tortoise blurred away from his sword swing, another group of defenders including an AGF soldier fell to the ground screaming as the volley gun accidently rake through them as Tortoise ran past, one of the kunais had pierce into the neck of the AGF soldier just between his helmet and Kevlar.

Finally, Tortoise skid to a halt as he suddenly change his direction towards the balcony's where the volley guns were just stopped firing as they pull out the spent magazine on the weapon and trying reload the weapons as quick as they can. Throwing his AK-74 to the side he thrust his right hand back, as a long weapon began to appear. Then in a flicker of green he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right on the balconies.

**Balcony**

"Chikusho! Hurry up you clumsy…" cursed the crew commander, his subordinate fumbled with a fresh clip.

"Come on put it in!" he urged as his men finally slapped the clip into the weapon.

"Yosh" he shouted as the large magazine finally slapped into place. Swinging around back down at the battlefield he began cranking the hand crank, only to find that Tortoise had disappeared.

"Where is he!" he said as he frantically look down over the fighting combatants. Turning to his men "Find him!" he snapped "Find him now! If we kill their leader, we may be able to – _**(Slash!)**_

Suddenly a massive green crescent blade came down and completely cleaved the man vertically in half.

"Sir!" His subordinates shouted out only to recoil in disgust and horror. As their officer's body fell apart into two pieces from head to feet. The internals were smoking and charred as if a raging fire had burning through the man's body.

Standing in front of the burning corpse was Tortoise, in his hand he held a six feet long green Scythe. Sparks of electricity could also be seen on the blade as they dance over the massive blade, giving it a far more blood thirsty visage. The weapon is a customized design based on another weapon called the Arc Blade, a sword designed to carry over ten thousand volts of electricity to increase damage the weapon can inflict on an opponent. The Arc Blade was designed around the same period as the HF blade. While both has been green lighted for Black Rain military use. The Arc Blade has been notoriously difficult to use and many soldiers had been injured badly in trying to master the weapon. And unlike the HF the Arc pulls its energy from a battery that needs to be changed and maintain continuously. Because of the difficulty in handling and maintaining the weapon many soldiers favored the HF and the many of its variants over the Arc.

The Arc blade however caught Tortoise's eye back when he was still being trained as a super soldier. Even though the weapon suffer several set backs, it has one characteristic that the HF does not have. The HF was designed as a weapon of speed and grace to be able to slice through any object with unbelievable speed and with the cutting power of a thousand blades put into one. It is a weapon that inspires beauty and power in war. The Arc also was a weapon designed for speed, but not only just for rapid decapitation of enemies but also to maximize the pain in a person. The volts in the blades can literary burn and even liquefy a person's innards, resulting in a slowly painful death, as such the weapon carries a psychological effect on the battlefield, as enemy combatants seeing the full extent of the weapon would at times run and avoid fighting against it. For Tortoise, due to the vicious training and surgeries he underwent, plus the years of fighting in the Second Expansion War, he retain much of his psychotic traits from his time as the Mizukage. And the Arc blade is an ideal weapon to relate to his personality, a cold unfeeling soul that is capable in inspiring terror and pain without hesitation, the customization of the blade into a scythe only cement his image as the green reaper of Black Rain.

Tortoise's bare purple eye shown brightly in the fires around the compound as the gun crews backed away in fear from him and the smoking corpse of their disemboweled leader.

"What's the matter?" He taunted though his gas mask "Just a moment ago, you were hell bent on trying to kill me, well, here I am." He said as he began to advance towards his preys.

The gun crew members step back as they draw katanas brandishing in front of them, though they made no attempt to attack Tortoise as they were paralyzed in fear.

Tortoise's right eye narrowed "If you're not going make your move, then…die!" In a flash he was behind the first three, blood spurted out everywhere, as three headless bodies collapse to the ground.

Screams erupted on the balcony as all forms of discipline collapse. Kiri soldiers fought each other as they try to get away from the scythe welding Jinchuuriki. But with the cramp spacing on the balcony there were no where to run.

Electricity crackled as the scythe slice through the air in blinding speed hacking apart the trapped soldiers. Tortoise twist and turn as he twirl his green scythe, slicing through both flesh and bones, downing enemies as he slash left and right, his face detached and emotionless under his mask as he continue his dance of death ignoring the cries of pain and mercy as the blood of his preys shower his blade and body.

Finally he spun his scythe back and pierces through the last soldier in the stomach with the pointed tipped back end of his weapon. All around him was mess of body parts, limbs and bodies ripped apart, mashed and charred by the electrical volts in Tortoise's weapon to the point that they were near indistinguishable.

Tortoise tilted his head as he lifted his weapon up with on hand. The man cried out in pain as the weight of his body made him slide down the pole.

"Please!" He whimpered blood dribble down from his lip as he clawed at the pole pierced into his stomach.

"have mercy Arrghh! I'm not a noble, Arrrgh! I'm just following orders!"

"I know you are," Tortoise replied simply

"And I'm following my orders as well, and it is, to kill you" He said before he launches the screaming man off of the scythe and down to the ground below. Turning his head he looks down at the battle ground.

With the loss of their range weapons, the enemy ranks had significantly dwindled as their attempt to defeat Black Rain in close quarters has failed miserably. Soon the morale in the Estate defenders had completely plummeted.

"Kono sukuryū, wareware wa karera ni masaru mono wa arimasen!"

"Taikyaku!"

"Kare jishin no tame no subete no otoko!"

Soon Kiri soldiers begin turning fleeing in mass, even as their commanders screamed at their fleeing subordinates. The remaining fire teams took advantage at their enemies disarray and converge on both the enemy on the ground and their remaining assailants on the roofs. Assault rifles roared as they thinned the fleeing ranks of enemy soldiers, as they gave chase.

Taking a cloth out of his pant's pocket he wiped the blood off of his weapon. In a burst of green electricity the massive six feet scythe disappeared.

Raising his hand he disengages the mechanical systems on his gas mask. The machine deactivate with a hiss as the gas mask loosen its grip around the balaclava he wore. Pulling the breathing apparatus to his neck, he took off the nano fiber, revealing his grey colored hair. On his left eye bare the long stitch shaped seal that confirms him as a Jinchuuriki. Apart from the seal, his face is unmarred and youthful making him look far younger than he really is.

_(Sir,)_ his shoulder comm. crackled.

"Speak" Tortoise ordered pressing the comm's receiver

_(This is Captain Ludgurun, 6__th__ Army's 42__nd__ light armor battalion, we've have finally secured all sectors in the Capital. HQ is requesting situation update and inquiring when our heavy armor division should move in)_

"They can bring the heavy's in now, ones they reinforce your positions; I want your men's support in taking the Daimyo estate."

_(Yes sir.)_

Taking his hand off of the comm. on his shoulder, he look at the volley guns attached on the balcony railings. The designs of these weapons are considered vastly primitive to the guns used by them, and hold little value.

With a snap of his finger the weapons exploded into flame melting both the wood and metal frame of the contraption leaving behind smoking charred and melted remains of the weapons.

The sound of rotors could be heard as Black Hawks drop ships, a smaller light armored version of the Black Eagles VTOLs, descending down to the estate, deploying their payloads of additional AGF reinforcements. As soon as the fresh number of troops landed they instantly jump into action moving with discipline they shift in to reinforcing Tortoise's fire teams going from building to building, routing out the retreating Kiri soldiers, any remaining high class nobles, and most importantly locating and capturing the Kiri Daimyo and his family.

**Daimyo Estate Kiri Government Meeting Chamber**

"Get those to the barricade now!" Shouted Captain Yemon as what remains of the Palace guards under his command heaved a wooden table over to the makeshift barrack.

Muffled by the walls the sounds of screams, the automatic sounds of enemy weapons and explosion could be heard as the AGF troops went from building to building.

Deep down however Yemon knew it was a matter of time before Black Rain forces break through. Being the captain of his lord's personal guard he, knew to a certain extent about the existence Black Rain and their influence. He just never expected that Black Rain hold such a juggernaut amount of military power, and was in shock at the forces that was deployed as well as the speed they overrun Kiri. He always thought Black Rain is something like the Shinobi village only far more enigmatic and advance. As for the revelation of Black Rain being the true governing power, he was not completely surprised seeing that the current Daimyo knew little to nothing in running a country. And speaking of the Daimyo, he gave a side long glance at the back of the chamber where the Daimyo, his wife and two sons were seen cowering behind the Daimyo's throne.

'_and a big coward'_ Yemon bitterly, even though he detest his position in protecting his lord, unfortunately he is still tied to his family oath to protect the royal family.

"Captain Yemon!"

Yemon rolled his eyes _'and speak of the devil' _he thought as he turns to the Daimyo who stomp towards him, trying to assert a form of power.

"What is it Daimyo-sama?" he ask giving a slight bow

"I want to know how much longer we will have to stay coop up in this room. Have you repelled those traitorous Black Rain soldiers?"

Yemon raised an eyebrow, _'repelled the enemy seriously?'_

"With all due respect Milord, but we have no more troops between them, we've lost."

The Daimyo's eyes bulged "we've lost?" He screeched spittle's pepper the Captain's face, several of Yemon stopped stared. "How did you lose to a group who can't even use Chakra? Useless, all of you, I will have your head as well as the Mizukage's! That bitch! Surrendered without even fighting!"

Yemon inwardly snorted, truth be told he had expected that the current Mizukage allegiance was never to the Daimyo in the first place. That woman is just too smart to even consider following the Lord of Water -

**BOOM!**

The barricade exploded sending wooden splinters everywhere slicing through two of Yemon's remaining men.

Yemon immediately sprung into action, whipping out his katana, he quickly pushes the screaming Damiyo to grounds. Just as an entire squad of AGF soldiers storm into the chamber.

"Do not fear their weapons! Fight! Protect your lord!" Yemon shouted to his troops as he moves to engage the AGF.

Unfortunately the battle was just like the ones before, with the Black Rain's rifle opening up on their adversaries before they could get anywhere close to their targets.

As quick as it had begun, it was already over all of Yemon's guards were dead, the Captain himself had also took a round through his abdomen.

Yemon's spit out a mouth full of blood as he try to stand back up, holding his side as crimson blood run from his hand.

'_Their weapons…truly are powerful'_ he thought as several soldiers surrounded him pointing their rifles at him.

"Even without your (cough) machines (cough) you can still hold your own against us, you are truly terrifying."

"Aufgeben!" one of them shouted brandishing his weapon in Yemon's face.

"I don't know what your say," coughed the Captain as his face began to turn white from the loss of blood, "and I suppose you don't know what I saying as well."

"But," he continued finally standing back up "If you want the Daimyo, you will have to get through me!" he shouted as he suddenly charges at the soldiers."

Machine guns fire replied in unison as the soldiers surrounding the Captain thumbed their rifles.

Bullets rip through the Captain on all sides taking off bits of armor, clothing, flesh and blood sprayed everywhere. Finally the soldiers stopped. Captain Yemon's body, now a beehive of holes collapses down to the ground in a splash of his own blood.

The Daimyo scrambled back in fright as he stared up at the barrel of one of the AGF rifle.

Another soldier appeared beside the first, the second soldier pull out a photo, look at it and back at the terrified form of the Daimyo before saying something in their own language at the first, who nodded before twisting his weapon around and smashing the butt end of the weapon into the Daimyo's face.

The last thing the Daimyo heard was the screams of his family before everything went black.

**Outside**

Major Tortoise finished his report to General Hummel, shutting off a computer image he walking out of the back of one of the Black Hawk now docked in the palace grounds. Black Rain AGF troops had finally completely secured the Daimyo estate, the Battle for the Kiri Capital is over.

An AGF soldier walked up to him holding out an ornamented officer's trench coat and a peaked hat. Nodding to the man Tortoise put on the coat, and the cap, tipping the cap down over his eyes, he inspects the estate.

Everywhere AGF troops were mopping up the battlefield, several Humvees and an APC could been seen parked near the destroyed walls. The bodies of fallen AGF soldiers were been carefully carried on to the Black Hawks for transport. As for the slain enemies their bodies, they were thrown un-simultaneously in to a pile. As a flamer unit start up fire in the pile of corpses. On the far side of estate across from the Black Hawks stood the surviving nobles, soldiers and other higher class citizens, under watch by a dozen soldiers.

"Sir" a Captain strode to him before giving him a crisp salute.

"One of our squads has reported the capture of the Daimyo and his family."

Tortoise nodded "good, take them to one of the Black Hawks, General Hummel wants them alive for them being."

"Yes sir," The Captain said, looking at the miserable group of prisoner "What should we do with the other prisoners."

"Kill them." Replied Tortoise

"Sir," The Captain saluted. Before walking towards the group of prisoners, "Sergeant" he said to one of the guards.

The sergeant looked at the Captain, who stared at him without a trace of emotion.

"Do it,"

The sergeant turn back to look down at the prisoners many of them were women and children, who shrink from the sergeant inquisitive stare.

The Sergeant wordlessly nodded, his men immediately move in as they began roughly separate the men and women from the children. Men shouted out in anger as mother's cried as they held their crying children tightly in their arms.

"Nani o shite iru!"

"Jihi o motte iru!"

"Watashi no akachan o ubau koto wa arimasen!"

But their pleas fell on death years

"Verschieben!" A soldier shouted as he knock a crying women, who wore a lavishing blue color robe to the ground as he ripped her son out of her arms, before she was pulled screaming and crying to the rest of the adult prisoners. Others beg and pleaded as they were also separated from their children. Several men tried to fight back but were immediately shot or bayoneted. One man tried to take his daughter back from one of the soldiers, but a private grabbed the older man from the back and threw him down into the mud. Unslinging his rifle he slam the rifle butt viscously into the back of them man's head.

"Anata!" A women cry out in despair as she was held back by another AGF soldier as the private continue to bludgeon the older man with his rifle.

"Sie denken, Sie können uns aufzuhalten? Sie bereits verloren, so einfach sterben!" The private shouted over the squelching sound as his finally crack the man skull open spilling the man's brain all over the mud.

The AGF troopers push the crying children roughly up against the estate wall before cocking their rifles.

"Zielen" the Sergeant shouted out as the squad of infantry took aim at the children are now crying for their parents.

The Captain block out the cries of both the parents and children, in order to eliminate any potential future threats, certain steps must be taken. Children may not be able to remember certain events that transpire in their early years, but there are still the chances that they would remember and may take vengeance against them. Black Rain military refuse to take that chance. If they have pets they would also be killed as well for precaution.

"Feuer!"

The fire squad unloaded their rifles into the line of children at the wall. Blood splatter the wall painting them crimson, as their small bodies collapse to the ground.

Turning away the Captain flip his finger at the adults, AGF soldiers began to move. Several of the mothers had collapsed, seeing the deaths of their children was too much for them. Why others continue to cry as their husbands held them. Two of the AGF held out a long wire rope. As the other AGF soldiers push the remaining prisoners together, the two AGF move around the group tying them roughly together.

Suddenly another pair of AGF troopers march towards them both is carrying a red oil can. Immediately they began dousing oil all over the prisoners. Who sputtered from the sudden shower of the foul smelling substance, none of them knew what the AGF just soak them in. Until one of the Kiri soldiers saw another Black Rain soldier lighting a torch.

The man began to panic as he yelled and kick trying to break from the wire rope that Black Rain tied them together with. Panic spread as the other began to notice what is happening.

The Trooper ran towards the thrashing group before throwing the torch into them. Immediately the screams of panic turn to pain as the flame spread quickly over the prisoners soon, the group turn into a massive thrashing fireball as the screams reach to such a velocity, even the dead could hear. None of the Black Rain soldier move as they look on as the remaining prisoners were burned alive.

Tortoise turned away from the gruesome scene as he board one of the Black Hawk.

"Captain," he said as he the Captain turned to him.

"Sir?"

"After getting the Daimyo and his family to HQ, burn the estate down."

"Yes Major" The Captain said quietly saluting.

Tortoise nodded as he clambered into the Black Hawk along with two other AGF troopers.

The transport slowly lifted up as the rotars send dust everywhere as it began lifting up into the sky.

**To be continued**

Finally this Chapter is finish in any case really sorry this took so long but life got in the way and for some time I just didn't felt like writing but here it is. I'll try to get the next one out as quick as possible but no promises in any case here is the translation as well.

**Translation:**

**German:**

"Granate" – (grenade)

"der Feind Bildung ist gefallen," – (The enemy formation has fallen)

"Unternehmen voraus!" – (Company Advance)

"Feigling" – (Coward)

"Narrens" – (fools)

"hund" – (dog)

"verschieben" – (Move it)

"take aim" – (zielen)

"feuer" – (fire)

**Japanese:**

"Kono sukuryū, wareware wa karera ni masaru mono wa arimasen!" – (Screw this, we can't beat them!)

"Taikyaku!" – (retreat)

"Kare jishin no tame no subete no otoko!" – (Every man for himself)

"Nani o shite iru" – (What are you doing)

"Jihi o motte iru!" – (Have mercy)

"Watashi no akachan o ubau koto wa arimasen!" – (Don't take away my baby!)


	8. Chapter 7: Return of the Pariah Son

**P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of the crossover stories I implement here. I only own my own characters and my self created countries.**

**Before I begin I just want to clarify to some of the reviewers, that while Naruto may have gone undercover, he is by no means cut off from his forces. He's not a shinobi who would usually prioritize his own abilities first and his team second. He is a soldier and a military officer first and foremost, so he would mostly rely on his subordinates first, and only would step in himself if he feels that he needs to. **

"…." Normal Speech

'…..' thought Speech

(….) Transmissions

'…_.'_Mental Speech

**This story is a crossover to several other animes and games. I've also decided to put in more different language terms to try and distinguish the different cultures of the Fatherland and the Elemental Nations. You find their translation at the end of the story**

**Before I start here is a bit on the Venicekie's forces. The majority of their mainstream forces are divided into three groups, Conscripts, Regulars, and Vanguard.**

…..

**Chapter 7: Return of the Pariah Son**

"_No matter how much we despise something, sooner or later we have to face it. How we confront it, depends on ourselves, be it peace or war."_

**General Mikhail Polenin**

**Konoha: Hokage Office**

"Dammit!...just how much more paperwork I have to deal with today?" Sarutobi growled from his paper littered desk, as he scribbled through another of his unending line of paperwork, only to groan as his secretary came in with another handful.

Since five in the morning Sarutobi had been working nonstop. Today happens to be the Academy's graduation day and with the new influx of Genins, means more paper work for him.

'_I swear…Minato! Even if it wasn't for the Kyuubi you'll still find a excuse to desert and leave me to do all your-'_

"If he did then OMI will still simply put you back as the Kage rather you like it or not." A voice reverberated around the room.

"Whose there!" Sarutobi shouted as he suddenly leapt up from his chair into a defensive stance.

"Show yourself, I don't know who you are, or how you got in., but make no mistake I may be old, but I am still a Kage, don't expect me to be an easy target."

The disembodied voice merely grunted.

"How long has it been Sarutobi? Eight, nine, ten years? Since last we met?

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Ten years is a long time, And there are many people that I had met come and go since then so you'll forgive me for not recognizing you by just the sound of your voice."

"…Yes…ten years is a long time." The voice sighed. "Very well, maybe this will refresh your memory. Ten years ago a boy once live in this village. He was cast out of his clan and by his mother."

Sarutobi's face whitened "It…can't…be" he whispered

The voice continued

"Every day his existence is scorned by the people of this village until the day of his salvation, from the Black Eagle… And the boy use to call you…Ojisan."

Sarutobi's face suddenly lit up, as he lower his stance and falling backing into his seat.

"Naruto…is…is that…really you?"

"Yes, Sandaime," Fox said as his body materialize from thin air into the office, staring across at the shocked Kage as Sarutobi gazed awestruck at Naruto's appearance.

Fox casually raise his arms "Finally…the Pariah Son of Konoha has returned."

**Location: Legion Facility**

**OMI Mission**

The clatter of boots can be heard echoing through out the darkened metal hallways. Beams of lights from the tips of rifles pierce the darkness as squads of Venicekie Regulars and Vanguards assemble around the entrances and hallways to both the Security Station and the Data Wing, preparing to storm the rooms.

"This is 3rd platoon we have surrounded the area and are standing by for breach and clear," 2nd Lieutenant Unković whispered into his hand held comm. as additional Venicekie security units move to his position around the door to the Data Wing.

(Roger, 2nd platoon is in position via security wing awaiting orders to breach,) the comm. crackled as the platoon leaned on both sides of the entrance.

**Legion Titanicus Warship: Treulos**

"Understood, hold position, until given clearance to move in" spoke one of the Bridge staffs in a mechanical buzz as he skim through his terminal as electrical currents crackled and mechanicals whirled as the mans movements disturb the tubes, wirings and other forms of machineries that literary hotwired the man to his station.

He wasn't the only, every crewmember on the bridge, the Captain included were coupled to their terminals. Welded deeply and painfully into their bodies the enhancements differ from each crewman, some more extreme than the other. For the officer that is currently monitoring the Venicekie soldiers. Wires and other mechanics were wired directly into his spinal column and his arms and where the back halve of his skull should to have been, has been replaced and pockmarked with wires, ports and a pair of cogwheels attached to the sides of their head.

Originally the Titanicus was not made for the crew to be physically wired into the ship itself, but after Harbingers desertion. Many of the prototype weapons that they had stolen were reconstructed and improved; often where some Harbinger members or soldiers would surgically fuse themselves on to the weapons and vehicles. Essentially, becoming one with the machines, eliminating any restraints that a normal body would have been labored with and maximizing the capacity of their arsenals well over there limits.

"Awaiting, clearance approval Captain," the man, if he was to be call a man said in his mechanical voice.

Captain Volger tilted his head at the ensign's direction "They have approval, breach and destroy the intruders" He confirmed in a guttural mechanical voice

"By your command, all Venicekies units commence search and destroy." The Ensign said as the Venicekie officers nodded from the screens on his terminal.

**Facility**

"Roger that," said Unković cocking his AK-74U nodding to the men of 3rd Platoon, the sounds of hammers cocking and clicking sound of magazines sliding rifles reverberated around the hall as his waited in anticipation.

"Let's do this," He whispered as he nodded to the men closest to the metal door.

"Hit the switch"

One of the soldiers slung his rifles as he move to press the controls for the door while two others ready themselves. One of them brought out a frag grenade, unpinning it and preparing to throw it into the room the moment the door opens.

Just as the Venciekie was about to press the controls when,

"What the-"

A shell burst right through the metal door frame detonating in midair right in front of the men clustered in front of the door.

The shell was a 20mm airburst shell used by Crow's Daewoo K11. Unlike traditional ammunitions the 20mm shell has integrated electronics that controls the shells capability of detonation a few meters in front of the target and ensuring an area effect, killing targets within a 6 meter area and additionally wounding others within 8 meters.

Unfortunately for the Venicekies, they are tightly packed in the narrow hall way putting many if not all the strike team in fatal proximity of the shell. Blood and body parts sent were left and right as the compressed air in the shell went off with a resounding **"BANG!" **expanding violently through hall.

The men right in front of the door was completely shredded into pieces as they took the brunt of the burst of air. The soldier next to the control had his entire right side of his body completely rip apart. His right ribcage could be seen mangled, with bits of flesh and skill dangling from the side, while another soldier became nothing more but a mass of red paste, splattered all across the walls and floor. As for the one with the grenade,…oh shit. The man had his left hand severed by the compressed air, and the unpin grenade had slid from the detached left hand

Time seem to slow down as Unković watch with growing trepidation as the grenade fell right in the middle of the group. With a flash a white the grenade went off and the surviving Venciekies vanished in the billowing smoke of the explosion.

**Second Venicekie Platoon**

"It looks like they had begun," said the 2nd platoon commander as the muffled thumping sound explosions rang down the hall.

"Oduvatišarke!" He shouted as the ten men under hid command turned back to the Security entrance. One of the troopers armed with a shotgun aimed at the control panel.

The weapon boomed as it discharged its shell into the panel. Sparks hissed and sputtered as the small metal rounds from weapon tore through the weak metal plating, shredding the internal wires.

The door hummed to life, and slid open.

A flash of white and a bang was heard as a flash bang grenade was tossed into the room.

With a shout, two men at the front, charge right into the room.

5.45x39 mm rounds and 12 gauge shot gun shells casings clatter to the floor as the bullets ripped through computer terminals, screens cracked sparked as metal pieces punch through fragile glass. Sparks flashed from walls, as bullets either punch through or ricochet off the metal frame walls.

From outside of the room the muzzle flashes of the weapons could be seen as the propelling lights illuminate the other troops in the darkened hallway.

"Cease fire!" the Commander roared as the sound discharging weapons continue to thunder through the room and out into the hallway. The smoke coming from the guns had also started to pervade into the hallway.

"Cease fire! Goddamn it!"

Finally the gun fire ended,

"Alright," grunted the commander as he covered his nose with his hand to ward the smoke of the overheated weapons.

"Casualty report, now!"

"Commander the room is secured, no enemy in sight"

the commander growled as he and two others soldiers step into the room

"šta? Then what the hell are you shooting at?"

"Uh…" the private with the shotgun, shift awkwardly, as his commanding officer entered the room when

Click!

The Commander eyes shot down at the private feet, his eyes widen as one of the private's feet had tripped a long thin wire connecting to a-

"Kurac!"

Without thinking he threw himself out of the room, just as a booby trap went with ear splitting bang

White hot smoke spurt through the door frame along with bits of metal wreckage

"Claymore mine tripped, enemy pursuit force reduced," White Leader spoke through her earpiece, as she felt the conscious of the Venicekies disappear.

Prior to the Venicekie security force converging on their position, the team had booby-trapped the room and used the ducts for their escape.

_(Understood, White Leader, proceed to secondary rendezvous point, Site Bravo, be save)_

"Copy, see you on the other side White Team out," Turning to her squad she gave a quick flick of her finger. Her team gave a telepathic spark of acknowledgement as White Three took point as they crawl through the ducts.

"White Team, is on the move to Site Bravo sir," Corporal Soren said as he took his off of his ear piece. "They're using the air ducts to bypass the pursing Venciekie soldiers,"

Polenin nodded as he snapped the necked of the Venicekie soldier in his arm, throwing the body to the side he fired his sidearm as the enemy troops who replied in kind with their own weapons.

The entire hall was covered with black smudges from the earlier explosion as the bits and pieces of the Venicekie's first response team were splattered on the walls and ceiling.

Polenin and his squad had retreated towards the exit route on the other side of the hall, however enemy reinforcements had converge at the exit point forcing the Black Rains to fall back to their original starting point.

7.62, 5.45 and 5.56 mm rounds flashed back and forth illuminating the dim hallway as both groups spat fire and lead at each other. The Venicekie held the advantage of numbers, for every cannon fodder that the Zero's take down another would just take their place. Fortunately the narrow passage way forced the Venickies to enter in small groups making their numbers completely useless as the hall funneled the Venicekies into the Zeros killing zone.

After several failed initial assault, The Venicekies had retreated back to the entrance, using the doorway and the bodies of their fallen comrades as cover as they respond with uncoordinated fire at the defenders.

On the other hand the Zero soldiers responded with discipline, sighting down their targets, they return fire with unnatural speed and predatory grace, as they twist their bodies from the side covers firing in short burst. Every shot they fire was carefully timed, hitting their targets with near pinpoint accuracy, before moving back into cover or just let the enemy rounds ricochet off their armor.

Crow ejected another spent clip from his rifle, just when three yellow flashes streak past his cover, he cursed as one of the enemy's tracer rounds impacted on his right shoulder. Ignoring burning pain in his shoulder he un-holstered his sidearm before moving from the side wall and squeeze off two rounds, in rapid successions.

Both shots found their mark as two troopers crumpled to the ground as the bullets hit them dead center in the forehead.

Moving back to the wall Crow put away his pistol as he slapped a fresh clip into his rifle.

"Crow! You're alright?" said Polenin as he fired his weapon.

"I'm fine," replied Crow as lean against the wall as the Commandoes behind him continue to suppress the enemies. The burnt hole in his right shoulder had already been healed as the Nano machines in his body sealed the open wound.

The rapid barks of their STA-52 were followed by the screams and thuds of fallen bodies of Venicekies soldiers who were unable to counter the Zeros enhanced speed, switching to another target before the bullets impact. Others were just stupid as they leave their cover and try to take on the Zeros fire, which ended with their bodies riddled with bullets.

"But something is messing with my Psychic senses, maybe a Beta class Psychic!" His voice was drowned out as an explosion went off as someone fired a grenade launcher.

"I can still sense their separate presences, if I locate the Psykers position, I can overcome his psychic dampener, and make short work of these dogs."

"Then do it, and make su-" said Polenin as he peered out from his cover, just when a machine gun crew appear at the exit, setting up a bipod the crew heaved a NSV onto it.

"Scheiße!" he cursed ducking just as the gunman mounted the weapon.

"Heavy machine gun! Against the walls now!" He shouted as the gunner squeezed the trigger.

The weapon roared to life as 12.7x108 mms rounds designed to penetrate light armored vehicles smashed into the Black Rain defenses. Fortunately the bulk of the passages were structured by enhanced metal alloy, which the rounds could not fully penetrate right away but given enough time the stress from the continuous fire would break through the covers and rip the squad apart.

"Crow!" Polenin screamed over the roar of the NSV's fire, as the squad hid behind their cover. While the average power armor used by the Elite Commando's assault troopers was designed to deflect against most small arms fire, they weren't designed to withstand constant high caliber weapons fire and their bodies enhanced regenerative capabilities would not be able to heal their wounds quick enough to hold out against a constant barrage.

"These covers won't hold out, find that Psyker now and rip his mind apart!"

"Yeah! No pressure!" said Crow as his eyes flashed black, as he expand his psychic presense and zero in on the Venicekie's, Psyker's location.

"Just do it" snapped the General

Turning he snap at the squad's support Commando

"Private! I want suppressive fire on that crew!"

The Private's goggle flashed as he cocked his Weapon, a LMG. With a roar the Elite Commando moved to the center of the hall. A support unit wore much heavier power armor than that of the Assault trooper and could hold out longer against heavier weapons. Heaving a Stova Light Machine Gun, he unleashed waves after waves of shells down at the Venicekies, ignoring the enemy rounds that cut into his armor.

The Stova is Zero LMG designed to have a slight resemblance to the MG42, unlike other LMGs the Stova is designed for long weapon fire durations without the worry of overheating and with a much lower chance of jamming. However the weapon accuracy is somewhat lacking than other LMG designs, sacrificing distant for durability. Never less it is a highly effective weapon devastating in both close and mid-range.

Venicekie regulars screamed as the force of the LMG power cut into them. Blood sprayed everywhere as the velocity of the burning leads slice through their ballistic vest and into their flesh.

"Ubije da crveno očiju demona" shouted the NSV spotter as he pointed at the Commando, as bullets impact all around them, the third crew fired his AK as he covered the spotter. The Gunner thumbed the weapon as bullets ricochet off from the front shield on the gun, moving to put the Zero in his sight he pulled the trigger when...

_CLICK!_

"To je prazna!"

"Onda ga ponovo učitati! budalo!" The Spotter shouted as he rose to unclip the Magazine box when a round pierces through his temple.

"Tskulavie je hit! Potrebna mi je pomoć u pretovarpištolj!"

"Kurac!" cursed the other crewman as he drops his rifle. Kicking Tskulavie corpse out of the way and ducking behind the small shield mounted on the NSV he unclip the Magazine box before clip a new one in place and sliding a new ammo belt into the receiver.

"Konačno!" the Gunner said happily as he cocked the reloaded weapon

"Sada, vi umreti demona!" he roared pressing the trigger.

The Support Commando grunted as the NSV began to fire again at him. He had manage to kill a number of the Venicekie but the gunner is hiding behind the small shield mounted on the gun and giving him no clear shot, though he did manage to down their spotter.

Suddenly, with a sickly squelch a round finally pierce through his right arm where the armor had been weakened from the constant fire. The Commando grunted in pain as the large caliber tore right through the tendon and splintered the bone. Collapsing down on his knees, the LMG fell from his now useless arm where a massive hole could be seen along with bits of shattered bone. If it was a normal person the shell would've taken the entire arm off.

"Crow, have you found the Psyker yet" shouted the General as one of the commandos fired off several rounds at the NSV as he drag his fallen brother back from the incoming fire.

"Almost," replied Crow through gritted teeth.

'_interesting,'_ Crow thought as he stood in front of the metal door that stood between him and entrance to the enemy psyker's mind.

'_This person is no amateur,'_ he thought as he brushed his hand across the metal frame, his body distorting slightly with every movement.

'_but not a pro either, a firm defensive shield but a seasoned psyker would know that a mere shield would not stop an incursion'_ He also notice that the individual hadn't felt his presence so close at the borders of his mind.

'_I take it back, this is an amateur mistake,'_ The most important thing in using Psychic abilities is to always mind your surroundings at all cost. If you don't expand your sense in any areas you risk a psyker from slipping past. By the time you notice it would be too late as the opponent would've already broken your defenses and entered your mind to do what they wish.

Crow's lips curved into a terrifying smirk clenching his hand into a fist he raised his hand preparing to crush his opponant's defenses.

'_Time to each someone a lesson in Psychic 101!"_

With a giant thrust he smashed his hand into the door frame.

BOOM!

With just one punch the door was smashed open. At once Crow could sense terror flooding everywhere as the psyker finally notice him

'_too late, my friend'_ he said as he waltz into his opponents mind

'_Now, your mind is mine,'_

The Venicekie psyker who had been standing in the back influencing the morale and restricting the psychic abilities of their enemies sudden, screamed in pain.

Grabbing his head he twist his head back and forth as he tried to dispel the images that he is been assaulted in his mind, throwing himself against the wall he began smashing his head into the metal frame. But still these images Crow is forcing on to the man continue to play in his mind each becoming more gruesome and disturbing than the next. Blood began to flow from his eyes, nose, ears and his mouth as his mind was slowly going into shock. Finally with a great sickening squelch his skull collapse on itself as he smashed his head again against the wall one last time.

Blood spurt across the wall as the body slid down into a heap as the Venicekie close to him stare on in shock.

Crow grinned as he return to his body.

"The Psyker is dead," he said as he could feel his full power return to him.

"Then I gave you full authority to unleash your full might," said Polenin as he look at the Skitarii from his cover, and spot a deadly glint in his eyes

"Yes sir," Crow replied, without a second thought he jumped out from cover and charged down the hall towards the Venicekies his trenching coat whipping through the air.

Grimacing Polenin stood up _'reckless as usual'_

He wave his pistol in the air to the Commando's

"Forward commandos! Follow your brother! We will win this day!" He shouted following behind the Skitarii with a shout the other Commandos follow suit.

"Pucaj! pucaj!" screamed a Venicekie officer as the Heavy Machine Gun crew sprayed Crow with their fire. However all the shells seems bounce off Crow's body as if they were nothing.

Crow smirked as he ignored the bullets that pepper his body as he gathered energy front his body.

"Für das Vaterland" he roared as he thrust both hand out at the Venicekie

A massive explosion shook the hall as the psychic energy smashing right into the Venicekie position. As the entire Machine gun was destroyed and the crew was turned into red paste as their body was torn to pieces from the impact.

With a roar Crow smashed right into the Venicekie forces along with the rest of Black Rain's elite soldiers.

**Konoha**

Fox raise an eyebrow as he look down at the old Kage, he half wondered if his somewhat dramatic appearance had damaged the old man's psyche, after all Sarutobi wasn't as young as he used to be and from what he could see the past years were not pleasant for the Hokage. But even in his twilight years Fox could still see strength and wisdom in the man. To say the man is a weak would be an insult.

Slowly Sarutobi manage to give a weak smile as he rose back to his feet.

"Naruto…it has been so long….don't mind me but….you look just like your Tou-san." He said only for Naruto to cut him off with a raise hand

"Don't call me by that name Sarutobi, that name had been burned away, when I entered the service of Black Rain. I am neither a Namikaze nor…an Uzumaki I am now only Fox, serial number: N00009, soldier of the Fatherland and member of Army Zero's elite combat force."

"Fox…" Sarutobi spoke softly just how much did the Fatherland changed him. He had always wondered what Naruto would've been like when he returned and had secretly hoped that Naruto would've been same as he is before. Matured, powerful and more confident, but still the kid that he once knew.

But now the boy isn't even called "Naruto" anymore, he's also wasn't what he expected, cold, reserved, indifferent and at the same time he saw wisdom. Wisdom gain by years of experience, but as he looked deep into the icy blue eyes he saw something else, ruthlessness…and a fire…a burning anger.

Sarutobi immediately knew where the anger originated from.

'_Even after a decade your anger towards this village, and your family had not died.' _He thought sadly as still remember day that Kushina had abandoned the boy. Sarutobi could only pray that Naruto, no Fox would find the will to forgive his clan.

As for his clothing it was not of any kind of Shinobi attires but one of the various types of combat attires that Black Rain forces wore. Sarutobi could even see one of the Black Rain's weapons a gun, holstered on Naruto's chest.

"is there something wrong?" Fox asked lowering his hand as he stared at the Sandaime.

"Gomen Nar- Fox…it just…what did they do to you?"

Fox expression hardened, "I'm afraid that's classified Hokage," he said as he folded his arms "You already know the general procedures that they did to me, going into depth would only…scare you." He finished casting his eyes down to his boots as he remembered the surgeries and…the pain.

"But, enough about me," he continued, as his face returned to its emotionless visage "I'm afraid I am not here for pleasantries, I'm here under orders Sarutobi, orders that come straight from High Command."

He walked around the Hokage's desk and towards the large window behind Sarutobi

"Ten years ago," Began Fox as he look out the window at the village, "You and the other leaders of the Elemental Nations were requested to deal with domestic unrest scatter across the lands."

"Yes I remember," said Sarutobi as he stood and join Fox by the window

"Thanks to the contribution of resources, the reconstruction of the village was accomplished far faster than we had planned."

Lighting his pipe Sarutobi puffed it before looking Fox "we had also implemented new policies with the Daimyo in dealing with any unrest in the country. Bandit and mercenary activities around Fire Country had been reduced since these laws became active."

"Is that so?" asked Fox watching as the market district came alive as shop owners began to open shop for the day.

"True, you have used the aid we provided effectively in dealing with crimes but how about your endeavors in tackling government corruptions?" he asked turning away from the window

"Apart from the destruction of the Uchiha's there had been little changes to your council. Individuals who had long been singled out as politically ineffective continue to hold their positions. Why haven't you disposed of them?"

Sarutobi sighed "It a lot more difficult than it seems my boy the council over the years had garnered a great number of support since the death of your father. If I were to replace the council it would incite potential outcry from various clans in the village the same could be said with the Daimyo and his nobles."

Fox raise an eyebrow "apart from the relations with the Daimyo and the nobles, last time I check Black Rain only approved the creation of the different shinobis village councils as nothing more but glorified showcases, the only power they could ever had was to simply advise the Kages, that's it."

"Yes, well" Sarutobi replied with a tired a look "with the outbreaks of the Great Shinobi Wars, the Kage positions had been weakened over the years."

He rubbed his temple "the fighting were too wide spread and our ability to lead on all fronts were limited and we were force to give power to council members to help support the war effort."

"And thus war mongering officials were born like Danzo and his private Shinobi faction "Root"" nodded Fox as he remembered sometime before his recruitment into Black Rain he had seen Sarutobi speaking with a heavily bandaged elder. The man who he later found out as Danzo from OMI had always had a keen interest in him or for better words in Kyuubi.

"That's correct, Nar-Fox, Danzo has always trying to take the Hokage position, and while his loyalty to this village is never in question. His other motives are what really concern me, as they may be detrimental to not just to other hidden villages but to Black Rain and last thing I want is Black Rain troops marching down the streets."

'_That's unfortunate,'_ Fox thought as he notes the Sandaime's displeasure of potential Black Rain military force. He made a mental note to replace the Third if he became a threat to the imminent invasion. He wasn't fond of the idea Sarutobi after all was one of the few good things that ever happened to him in his time here. It would be a shame when one of the things that the old kage work so hard to prevent will become reality, when he brings the elemental nations completely into the Talons of the Fatherland.

He gave the Kage a small expressionist smile, "don't put too much blame on yourself old man, Black Rain also bares part of responsibility. Our overseas operations have kept us occupied, especially with the growing tensions in the world theatre."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked as he perked up at Fox's allusion to what is happening outside of the Elemental Nations.

"Let's just say that the Greater Fatherland is at the moment in a delicate position and that all Black Rain forces had been activated for a very good possibility of a global war."

"War?" Sarutobi repeated his eyes widening, all the exhaustion instantly left him as he gave Fox his undivided attention.

"Yes, war." Fox acknowledged as he glared into black eyes. "A war far greater and destructive than any other conflicts on this planet, one where no one has seen since the time of our ancestors thousands of years ago."

He walk past the village leader as he return to the front of the Kage's desk "and that is the reason why my leaders sent me back here."

"But why here?" Sarutobi asked as he returned behind his desk.

"If the war is going to be as large as you just described, surely you would have been assigned to the frontier of your Armed Republic."

"True," Fox shrugged "Sooner or later I would be ordered back to the front. However were still not yet at war, and like I said the situation is delicate and any hostile moves from this point on would only feed fuel to the fire."

"Just who are we at war with?" asked Sarutobi as he lean forward, interested in just who was able to cause Black Rain to become this nervous.

"All I can say is it's an enemy that greatly outnumbered us and has a taste for aggressive expansions." Looking up, "A moment ago you asked, "why here?" Well with the potential of war, Supreme Commander General Ivan Davisky has ordered regional commanders throughout the Greater Fatherland to fortified their defenses, and due to a lack of a regional commander and no apparent defenses systems because of the special status of the Elemental Nations I have been tasked to oversee creation of one here as well as temporarily administer this sector until a more permanent government and military body is established."

If the sudden return of Naruto and the potential for war was not enough of a shocker for Sarutobi, then this one definitely takes the cake.

"You do realize what you are saying?" said Sarutobi as he narrowed his eyes narrowed "you're going for disclosure, a new government, distinct military presence, with respect, Ivan's decision for disclosure couldn't had come at a worse time, we are not ready for complete integration into the Armed Republic."

"We understand that this isn't the best of time" agreed Fox "Not with individuals like Orochimaru or groups, the Uzumaki Clan, but circumstances leave us no choice on the matter. But rest assured that we will make this transition of power as quick as possible." Fox said omitting to mention that quick transitions mean rapid dominations where you either accept or die.

"There will be resistance, while I do not have much problem in giving away my power I can not say the same to my counterparts as well as the clans and nobility. All of which hold tremendous amount of influence and will not readily give their power up."

"There always will be resistance," Fox said dismissively "Lets why I'm going to request to join in on your Political and Shinobi matters, this would allow me to have a hands on impression on just what I need to…correct in your system to help the transition."

"You want to become a Shinobi?" Asked the Sandaime Brightening up at the prospect _'perhaps there's still a chance to have Fox learned of his parents art, and maybe allow Fox, no Naruto to embrace his heritage and become a Konoha Shinobi and also mend the bridges with his mother's family."_

Unfortunately his hopes were dashed with what Fox said next. "Yu misunderstood me old man, I said I want to join, in your affairs but I never said I want to leave my position. I'm still a Black Rain soldier. My presence is to observe. I will only get involve if I feel it is necessary."

Sarutobi sat their silently as he contemplate what Fox had requested, he hoped to influenced and potentially bring Naruto back to where he belong, his home here in Konoha, but it would seems it would be more difficult than expected. From his initial impression and the way Naruto carry himself, it would be difficult if nigh impossible. But that doesn't stop him trying he after all promised Minato in caring Naruto.

"All right" he finally said looking up "I'll allow you to join, not that you need to ask," he said as he gave a light chuckle but quickly muffled it as Fox merely gave him a stony look. "We currently have several new prospective individuals, who had recently become Genins, you'll be interested to note that many happened to be heirs of many prominent clans in this village. I'll speak to their Senseis in hosting you as part of their teams."

"That will be greatly appreciated" Fox replied tersely as stood up and prepare to leave the office. "I'll return tomorrow when you had made the arrangement, till then" He said opening the Office door and closing it behind him.

Sarutobi gave a large sigh as he fell back in his chair chewing the end of his pipe, the sudden reunion with Naruto now known as Fox had been joyful but the way his is and the things he said weren't. He couldn't help but worry what the future would bring to his beloved village and while he knows that changes were needed. But when it comes with Black Rain, the Changes were never gentle. Also the war that Fox mentioned, just what kind of war is it? And who are they going to be fighting. All these question continue to buzz in his head as he turn his chair around to look out to the village, the paperwork on his desk forgotten as he mull over his conversation with Fox.

Fox walked out of the Hokage Office out into the village streets, by now it's already nine in the morning as the streets are now bustling with activity, merchants, off duty shinobis and family went about their business, some gave the strangely dressed boy odd looks as children tugged at the sleeves of their parents pointing at his direction, while the shinobis gave him suspicious looks.

Fox frowned as he slipped into a back alley, _'best not have them recognize who I am'_ he thought, his whisker birth marks were a distinct giveaway on his identity and he would rather have gossips of the Kyuubi returning right now.

Suddenly his body tensed as suddenly felt a presence behind him. Someone had followed him as soon as he walked into the alley. He narrowed his eyes as give a quick accession of his surrounding before leaping up to the walls of the alley. Masking his psychic presence he look down to see a hooded figure that hurried around the corner, coming to a stop at his last position.

Judging the persons figure, he quickly deduced that the person female. But how could someone be tailing him, unless, he mentally groan as he remember a similar situation that happened during the Europa Campaign, he now knew a good idea just who was following him, but he has to be sure. Pulled out a SOG Knife he silently leapt down right behind the figure.

In an instant he had knife arm wrapped around her neck with his knife poised his other hand had grabbed her right armed pulling it behind her. The women gave a gasp felt the cold blade touch her bare neck as Naruto spotted several long strands of silver hair fell out of from the hood.

Fox shook his head in dismay as he now recognize the person. Selvaria Bles.

'What are you doing here Major?" he said as he let his subordinate go.

"I thought I left you to manage the troops back at HQ,"

"Captain Dierk is directing the situations there, sir" replied Selvaria as she lifted off the hood.

"I'm supervising in the insertion of some of the Zero Commandos into the village." She said just as two shock trooper commandos jump off the roofs of the adjacent buildings of the alley and landed behind Fox, they gave a crisp salute to Fox who nodded in return.

"Sir it's good to see you." Both of them held STA-11 SMGs the Zero version of the PP-19 Bizon mainly used by naval personnel.

"Likewise," Fox replied as he turn back to the Major

"Just why are you following me Major?" He question as the Major shift nervously from where she stood.

"Sir," she began "I wasn't originally following you like I said earlier were setting up a safe house here for insertions into the village when we spotted you suddenly moving into the alleyway, we thought you may be in trouble so we followed you incase you require support." She clarified

Fox eyes softened as he accept the reason, "I understand Major," he said as he slide his knife back into it sheath on his left shoulder.

"But I wasn't in any danger I'm just trying to keep a low a profile, I rather not have our enemies to immediately know of my return not yet anyway."

"Yes sir," Selvaria nodded "By the way how did the meeting go with the Third."

"It went better than I expected, though I omitted the truth that we are going to be taking over by force, but with good reason." He said rubbing his chin. "During our conversation I can tell that while Sarutobi means well, if force to choose between the will of Black Rain or Konoha he wouldn't hesitate to choose the later."

"Shall I put him as a potential target of interest?" asked Selvaria

"No" Fox shook his head, "I'll deal with him personally" the Sandaime had been there for him when no one else is, the least he can do it guarantee his safety through the take over, even though it means severing their friendship.

"For now continue, your assignments" he ordered looking at his troops "Where do you plan to set up the safe house?"

"At the old abandoned apartment complex across the streets from here sir." said one of the Shock Troopers pointing at a worn down red building.

Fox raised an eyebrow "My old apartment, interesting choice" he thought as he remember he was forced to move into the rundown rat infested building after Kushina abandoned him. He remembers he was force to live there for a month before he was recruited for Zero.

Turning to his men "Well lets see what you've done with place," holding out his hand he grasp the Major's hand before teleporting away follow by the Shock Troopers who used leapt into the air on to the Roof and travel to the apartment.

To be continued

**Again sorry for another long wait but here is the next Chapter, as for my excuses well, apart from work and University, and I hit a bit of a writers block as well, but here is a long Chapter for your enjoyment. **

**By the way I made a poll. When it comes with Black Rain Tanks I have a number of choices of which tank to choose from or just create fictional ones. Anyway I'll allow you readers to choose, the top three choices will be the ones I'll use. The poll is in my profile. Till next time and Merry Christmas. **

**Translations:**

**Serbian**

Kurac - fuck

Oduvatišarke – Blow off the hinges

Ubije da crveno očiju demona - kill that red eyed demon

to je prazna – it's empty

onda ga ponovo učitati ! budalo! – Then reload it! you fool!

Tskulavie je hit! Potrebna mi je pomoć u pretovarpištolj! - Tskulavie is hit! I need help in reloading the gun!

Konačno – Finally

Sada, vi umreti demona! – Now die you demon

pucaj! pucaj! – Shoot! Shoot!

**German**

Für das Vaterland – For the Fatherland


	9. Important Notice

**Important Notice Must Read**

First I would like to apologize for the exceedingly long wait for the next Chapter but unfortunately I lost most if not all of my files for the story when my portable drive broke. In addition to working every day and mapping out a new fic, I just didn't have the time, nor the energy to write this story. However I'm not dead not for a long shot and I intend to finish this story.

However, depending on the fans this next news may be good news for some and so much for others. First after an in depth look over what I wrote. And I find that I put too much in the very beginnings of the story. Like the Venicekies and Legion these faction won't be playing any major roles until very later in the story. So I've decided to narrow down the story to mostly in the Elemental country sphere, and from Black Rain forces view. In addition I've decided to change certain settings and flush out the characters so that the story can progress more smoothly.

So expect that Chapters 2 to 8 be taken down soon but not for long.

Now for some good news

First I would like to thank all who Voted. I've decided the tanks that Black Rain will use. Note with the Fictional Tank I've decided on four tank models that Black Rain will use, three of them are from the Game Crysis and Killzone while the other one is my own creation.

The Tanks that are chosen and are now here

M1 Abram

T-90

Fictional Tank: T-108 Battle Tank (Crysis), M5A1 and A2 Atlas Tank (Crysis),

Z1 Defy (Killzone Helghast Tank) and the Tiger III Heavy Tank (The Neo-Tiger) (Self-Created)


End file.
